Somnium Memor
by MarieRiddle290
Summary: DM/HG/HP After a potion accident, Hermione lost 15 yrs worth of memories.Harry & Draco have to have patience while they fight to get their witch back.How will Hermione react w-Draco in her life?Will the stress be too much for Harry & Draco? All reviews will get a preview of next chap!3Plus, Bi, M/F, M/M, M/F/M Complete
1. Chapter 1

DM/HG/HP After a potion accident,Hermione lost 15 yrs worth of &amp; Draco have to have patience while they fight to get their witch will Hermione react w-Draco in her life?Will the stress be too much for Harry &amp; Draco? 3Plus,M/F,M/M,WIP

A/n; This will begin when our threesome is about 30 yrs old, there will be dream sequences in each chapter that are marked by ~*~. Sirius, Dobby and Fred's deaths never happened, but Snape and Dumbledore's did. This is not a story about the war, though it will be mentioned, but I'm not changing much from the books, just looking at same events from a different view. Threesomes in the wizarding are considered normal in my AU, so the issue will be more that it is with Draco, not that it is three in the relationship. Most of the story is done, planning on 12 chapter I am at 8 right now. If interested is beta, let me know. Please R&amp;R!

Hermione began to awake slowly, her head was pounding. She felt a pressure in her left hand, like someone was holding it. She slowly opened her eyes looking to her left, she saw that it was Harry and she relaxed. He had his hand in hers, and had his head lying on her bed, she couldn't see his face, but she could recognize his untidy hair. But why was he next to her bed? She looked around and realized she was in the hospital wing, but it didn't look right, St Mungos? She looked around, which confirmed she was in St. Mungos. She heard the door open on her right, she looked as Malfoy entered. He saw her awake and rushed over to her side, making her scream, worried what he had planned. Harry jumped awake, pulling his wand out pointing it towards Malfoy, then around the room, before lowering it.

'What happened?' he asked sleepily, Malfoy and Ron, who had come from a couch in the corner of the room, chuckled. Hermione was confused, first why is everyone okay with Malfoy being here, second, why did everyone look so much older? Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

'How are you, love?' Harry asked as he sat back down. A medi-wizard entered the room, moving pass Malfoy, toward Hermione.

'How are we doing Mrs. Potter-Ma…?' He began to asked, but Hermione interrupted him.

'Mrs.? Mrs. Potter? When did we get married?' She asked, looking around at Harry. He went to answer, but didn't seem to know how to answer, he looked at Malfoy for support, but he no response as well.

'And why is Malfoy here?' She asked, confused at the exchange. Everyone just stared at her for a moment, and then the medi-wizard talked.

"If everyone could wait out in the waiting room why I do a quick check on Mrs.…um…well…why I check on the patient.,' he asked, and Ron left the room, Harry walked over the Malfoy, who hadn't moved yet and put a hand on his shoulder to guide him out.

Harry, Draco, and Ron walked down a familiar hallway and into a waiting room that the family had been occupying the past few days since Hermione's accident. Everyone looked up at them as they entered. In the room was Molly and Arthur, Ginny and her husbands, Dean and Seamus, Ron's wives, Lavender and Pavarti, Lucius and Narcissa, Sirius and Remus, and Harry, Draco and Hermione's four children, Rose, James, Albus, and Scorpius.

'How is she?' Molly asked for the group.

'She woke up,' Ron answered, staring at Draco and Harry. Harry had his arm around Draco's waist, but he didn't seem to notice as he stared at the ground.

'Well that's a good thing, right?' she asked, staring at Draco and Harry worriedly.

'Well, there seems to be some memory loss. She seemed confused when she was called Mrs. and even more confused when she saw…um.. .'Ron started, but Draco finished.

'When she saw me, "What's Malfoy doing here?" is what she asked, she hasn't called me Malfoy like that in almost 15 years. When she screamed, it was because I walked towards her.'

Their children walked over to them, the oldest, ten-year old Scorpius, spoke first, 'Does that mean mum doesn't remember us?' Harry and Draco looked around at the kids, who all looked worried.

'Come on, let's sit down,' Harry said, and he and Draco guided their kids to couch. Harry and Draco sat on the couch, their seven year old, Albus, sat between them, the five year old Rose climbed onto Draco's lap, and the eight year old, James, sat with Scorpius on the couch across from them.

'Now mum might be having some memory problems now, but we are going to try everything possible to fix it,' Harry said reassuringly to their children.

'But what if she never remembers us?' James asked.

'I'm sure she will, we just have to let her rest and I'm sure St. Mungos can help us,' Draco said, trying to sound as sure as Harry did. The medi-wizard that was with Hermione now entered the room.

'Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter can I talk to you please?' he and Draco told their kids they would be right back, holding hands, they followed the medi-wizard into the hall.

'How is she?' Harry asked.

'The potion's fumes she inhaled were pretty toxic, and honestly you two are lucky she woke up at all. Physically she is fine; our only problem now is her memory loss. It seems the last thing she can remember is being half way through her 5th year,' the wizard answered.

'Is there anything we can do?' Draco asked, hopefully.

'The best option is a dream potion, have you heard of the Somnium memor potion?'

Harry said 'no,' as Draco said 'yes.' Harry looked at Draco who explained.

'The potion will allow the drinker to relive their memories through their dreams. You can take it right before going to sleep, and your dream will be a memory that got you to where you are today, it suppose to feel completely real.'

'And for minor memory loss cases this can normally work, because the brain will start to fill in the blanks between the new memories.' The medi-wizard added.

'15 years is considered minor?' Harry asked.

'If they know who they are its minor,' he replied.

'Alright, well we should try the potion,' Draco said.

'We would like to keep her the first night on the potion, to make sure it works, but you can probably bring her home tomorrow. Now I recommend we don't tell her things that will shock her, let her come to the memories in her own time. Such as, we already let her know she's married, but for now Mr. Malfoy, I think it would be best if she thought of you as a friend of the family, as she sees you as an enemy right now, and friendship is going to be hard to accept, let alone a relationship. I also recommend the children staying with family for at least her first week home, just to keep her calm.'

About an hour later, Harry stood next to Hermione as she began to fall asleep, she had taken her first potion and he was hoping this was going to work. Draco and his parents had taken the children to Potter Manor, which Harry had discovered he owned after going through his vault after the war. The children, with their house elves, as each had their own, packed some bags for them to stay at Malfoy manor for the week, which they were excited for.

'Thank you, for doing this.' Draco said to his parents.

'Oh, you know we love having them at the Manor, they can stay as long as you need them to. You don't worry about them, just work on getting your wife better,' his mother replied.

'Dobby!' Draco called, and with a crack the house elf appeared.

'Yes, Master Draco' the elf squeaked.

'I need you to take all the photos of me, Harry, and Hermione and the children down for a bit, store them somewhere safe,' Draco commanded.

'Yes, master' he said before he disapperated.

Back at St. Mungos, Hermione had fallen into her first dream.

_~*~ It was finally the end of their fifth year. Hermione really needed a quiet place to go, that wasn't the library. She decided to go to the Astronomy tower, which is where she sat for the next few hours. Everyone thought she belonged with Ron, and she thought so as well, up until recent events. Through the forest with Umbridge following them and the adventure through the department of mysteries, had made her look at Harry differently. Only a few hours before she was staring at Harry imagining what it would be like to be with him. It would hurt so many people, Ron and Ginny to start with, but really the whole Weasley family who expected Hermione and Harry to marry into their family. Harry had caught her staring at him, at first they held each other's gaze, but then Hermione left, and that is why she need to be alone. She stood at the balcony, watching the sunset, dreaming about the what-ifs._

_'__Hermione?' she heard a his voice say, damn map showed him right where she was._

_'__Oh, hi Harry,' she answered, not looking at him, but keeping her eyes purposely on the setting sun._

_'__So, what are you doing up here?'_

_'__Thinking,' she answered, still not looking him, but feeling him move closer to her._

_'__Mind if I join you?' he was standing right next to here now._

_'__Of course not,' she made a mistake, she looked. His green eyes looked at her, a way she had never seen them look at her before. She stared in those beautiful green eyes, what she did next would set the course for the rest of their lives, she kissed him, just like she had dreamed of doing so many times. She backed away quickly._

_'__Harry…I'm sorry…I don't…don't…know….um' she quickly said, till he interrupted her._

_'__Never apologize for kissing me,' he said, as he reached for her hand to stop her from backing away and he kissed her again. ~*~_


	2. Chapter 2

'This is going to be hard,' Draco said, holding on to Harry. They were in the waiting room, everyone else had gone home, and they were going to take Hermione home. They were just waiting for her to wake up.

'It will be, but we have to believe in that potion. We will have our witch back.' Harry said determinably, as he leaned down and kissed Draco. Harry was not use to Draco being this way, he, Harry, was always the one to have doubts, but since Hermione had forgotten what he was to them, Draco seemed to be the one doubting.

'I'm sorry to interrupt,' Hermione's medi-wizard said, coming into the room, 'but she's starting to wake up,' he finished, and then left the room.

Harry and Draco went down the familiar hallway to Hermione's room, holding hands till they got to the door. Harry held Draco's right hand up and kissed it, then twisted his wedding band around so the stones were facing downwards. Draco looked at him confused, and slightly hurt. Before explaining Harry kissed him.

'She notices everything, she'll notice if we are wearing the same wedding band. It's not like they're common bands,' Harry explained. Draco nodded, it was true, luckily they had taken Hermione's engagement ring off when she first arrived, so she just had her wedding band, which was a white and yellow gold band. Harry and Draco's bands had been custom made to match Hermione's custom made ring. Hermione's engagement ring was a mix of white and yellow gold, where the white gold ended there was an emerald, and where the yellow gold ended there was a Ruby. In the center was diamond. Harry and Draco's wedding band was also a mix of white and yellow gold, but the stones were laid into the ring, rather than stick out like Hermione's. Harry had three small stones down the middle, an emerald, diamond then ruby. Draco had gone with ruby, diamond, then another ruby, to go with his two Gryffindors.

With one last kiss, they entered the room. Harry went right for Hermione's bed, but Draco hung back a bit. Hermione leaned up on her bed. She smiled at seeing Harry, trying not to think too much on Malfoy being there.

'Please tell me you're taking me home? Where is home anyways? How long have we been out of Hogwarts? What happen with You-Know-Who? How long have we been married? How did..." Hermione went off quickly, until Harry interrupted her.

'Hermione, breathe. We have plenty of time to go through all your questions, but how about I get you home first?' Harry, smiling at her, and she nodded in agreement.

Harry and Draco had finished all the paper work and Draco had already picked up enough potion for a couple of days, he planned on making the rest himself. They had brought clothes for Hermione to change in. She needed assistance to change, and accepted that Harry was her husband and had probably seen her without clothes before, so she had only sent Malfoy out.

Once home, Harry and Malfoy helped her onto a couch in the family room. She looked around the unfamiliar Manor.

'Harry, where are we?' She asked, still basically ignoring Malfoy's presence.

'This is Potter Manor, my father's family home. My parents lived here until they went into hiding.' He explained, while sitting in a chair near her, and Malfoy taking a seat on the other side.

'Hermione, did you have any dreams last night?' Harry asked hopefully.

'I did, um; I believe it was from fifth year. It was weird, I believe I was feeling the same feeling I had at the time, and I knew what my thoughts were at the time, it was so strange to wake up, because it felt so real.' She explained looking at him, a slight blush, remembering the dream.

'Do you want to tell us what it was of?' Harry asked, wondering if she would.

'I guess, it's your memory too in a way, but, um, maybe we should talk in private about it?' She said, having a sideways look at Malfoy.

'I understand,' and Malfoy got up, and walked away, heading up the stair. His abrupt departure had Harry worried, but he wanted to know what the dream was, and he knew the more Hermione knew, the sooner Draco would be better.

'Hermione, just so you do know, in sixth year, we all became very close. He switched sides for us, and even convinced his parents to. He helped a lot in the war. We are all still close today, he's staying here to help with your recovery, and I hope you can soon become comfortable with his presence here.' Harry said, gently to her. She looked confused for a moment.

'Harry, I will try, but please remember as far as I'm concerned he is Umbridge's little pet,' Hermione said, calmly. Harry nodded, and Hermione continued to speak, 'so my dream, I can remember that you had just caught me staring at you, and I had to get away to think. I knew if anything would happen it would hurt so many people. We were on top of the Astronomy tower. Was that our first kiss?' Hermione asked, looking at him, slightly embarrassed.

'I remember that so well,' he smiled at her, remembering that time, 'yes, that was our first of many kisses.'

'Will you kiss me?' Hermione asked. He smiled at her, as he crossed to her, and gently kissed her. It was nothing like the dream, there wasn't the need there was in their first kiss, but there was love, and caring and so much that she pulled away slightly. Feeling that was a kiss that would be between lovers after being together for years, it was too soon for her to feel that way. He thought nothing of her pulling away; he kissed her forehead, moving back to his chair.

'I'm tired; I think I might take a nap. Should I take another potion?' She asked, not really wanting to, it tasted horrible.

'You should be good, it works for 24 hours. You don't have to till tonight. Do you want me to bring you to the bed?' He asked carefully, he didn't want to say 'our' bed, worried it might bother her to think of it like that.

'No, I'm very comfortable herreee,' she said, as she yawned. Harry nodded, and grabbed a blanket from the back of his chair, and laid it over her. 'Thank you,' she said as she closed her eyes.

Harry walked out of the room, and walked up the stairs to find Draco. He found him in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry walked up to Draco, and got on his knees in front of him, taking his hands in his.

'Draco, we will get through this,' Harry said, looking up at him.

'I know, but how long will this take? Our wife hates me, Harry. What about our children? We can't bring them home until she knows everything, one look at Scorpius, you can tell he's mine, and Rose has the Malfoy blonde. You can't bring some kids home, but not all of them. Harry, I don't understand why this is happening to us, we suppose to be behind the hard times, this is our time for a normal life,' Draco went off to Harry, though he would deny it, there were tears in his eyes.

Harry thought a moment before he spoke, slightly shocked at Draco's rant. They had never put a claim on any of the children, yes, everyone could tell who's child was whose, well except Albus, who had all Hermione's features, but between the three of them, they had never said 'oh, that one is Harry's' or 'that one is Draco's.'

'It will take as long as she needs, and OUR children will be brought home together. It might be a little longer than a week, but the potion is working. She'll get there. And since when have I ever been normal?' Harry said, emphasizing 'our,' but still smiling at him. Draco smiled at the memory that last question brought up and he leaned down and kissed Harry. Harry's tongue begged for entrance, and Draco granted access. Their tongues began to battle for dominance. Harry started to get off his knees to get on the bed with Draco, but Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders to stop him. Harry broke the kiss, to stare at Draco, confused that Draco seemed to be stopping him, but Draco just smirked at him and said, 'well, since you're already down there. I think I need more comforting.'

Harry smiled as he gave Draco one last kiss, then began to undo his pants, and then he decided he was impatient today and waved his hands to remove all their clothes. Draco shivered as the feeling of Harry's magic went over him.

Meanwhile downstairs, Hermione slept, having her second dream.

_~*~Hermione quietly went up the stairs and snuck into Ron's room, she knew Harry was in there and she had seen Ron head down to the kitchen. She walked in, and quickly shut the door behind her. Harry looked at her with a smile on his face, he was in the middle of changing and did not have a shirt on yet. She stared at his seeker made body, as he quickly crossed the room to her; he put his arms around her waist and pushed her up against his chest. Her arms looped around his neck as he kissed her deeply._

'_I've missed you so much' Hermione whispered._

'_I know, I'm so glad I only had to stay at the Dursley's a few days' Harry whispered back and kissed her again.~*~_

A/N: Please read and review! There is smut deleted from this scene and from majority of these chapter. If you want the entire story and are 18 or older there is a link on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll normally post on Saturday, but I figured I would put this up early. I still need a beta if anyone is interested.

Hermione quickly woke up from her realistic dream. She breathed heavily for a moment, and looked around confused. Then she remembered where she was, she also realized she was getting hungry, but had no idea where the kitchen was. She carefully stood up, 'Harry!' she called out, she heard a pop and looked down to see Dobby standing in front of her.

'Dobby, I'm glad to see you. Where is Harry?' she asked. Dobby looked at her carefully when answering, as the Master Harry and Master Draco had told Dobby everything, and told Dobby to try to keep the other house elves away from Hermione for now.

'He is taking a nap Miss; can Dobby get you anything Miss?' Dobby asked in his squeaky voice.

'Please Dobby, where is the kitchen?' she asked the elf.

'Dobby is already making lunch miss, Dobby will bring you to the dining room for lunch, then I will let Master Harry and Master Draco know,' Dobby said, as he took Hermione's hand and led her to the dining room.

'Dobby, you didn't have to, I could have made something,' Hermione said, but still let the elf guide her.

'Don't worry Miss, Dobby happy to serve the Potter-Ma...family,' Dobby said almost letting Potter-Malfoy slip, then Dobby remembering what she was like at first with the house elves he said, 'You do pay me, Miss, and you make me many scarves, socks, sweaters, and hats.' After this she settled more and sat in a seat at a table that Dobby pulled out for her. The table was a long and black, and sat eight, with one on either end, and three go down each side, Dobby sat her sitting next to one of the end seats. Dobby snapped his fingers and three bowls of hot soup appeared on the table, one in front of her, one in front of the end seat and another across from her. Some sandwiches appeared between the three seats, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

'Enjoy Miss, Dobby will announce lunch,' Dobby said, giving her a slight bow and he disapperated. Hermione poured her some pumpkin juice and started eating some soup.

Dobby apperated into the threesome's bedroom, with his back turned from the bed.

'Master Harry, Master Draco, Dobby wants to announce lunch, and let you know Mistress has already awaken,' Dobby announced, then disapperated.

Draco was lying on the bed, and Harry had his head lying on Draco's chest.

'We need to go down there,' Harry said to Draco.

'I know, but I don't want to face it,' Draco admitted.

'We need to be somewhat normal, it may help,' Harry said, standing up.

'So I can take you on the dining room table, she normally likes that,' Draco smiled at Harry, as he got up as well.

'Yes, because we go at it on the table all the time,' Harry said, heading to his dresser. In their large room, they had three dressers, one for each of them and his and her walk in closets, the largest, Harry and Draco shared, and Hermione had her own. The largest Dresser and most of the shared closet belonged to Draco.

'We use to all the time, then we had children,' Draco said, going into their closet to get clothes.

'It's been more recent than that,' Harry said, then thought for a moment, pulling up his pants 'Well, at least right before Rose was born.'

'I remember that night, I'm pretty sure that was why Rose was born,' Draco said, coming out of the closet, fully dressed.

'So much for stopping at three' Harry said, chuckling, as he put his arms out to Draco, who had a smile on his face as well, and Draco gladly walked into his arms. They held onto each other for a moment, they kissed and walked down stairs.

'I had another dream,' Hermione said, as the three of them sat eating.

'Really, of what?' Harry asked, hoping she would say in front of Draco, 'The medi-wizard asked if we could try to fill in gaps between the dreams for you.' She looked at Malfoy, but nodded.

'We were at the Burrow, and I snuck into your and Ron's room to see you.' Hermione said. Harry smiled remembering them trying to sneak around the Burrow that summer.

'Can you tell when over the summer that was, you snuck in there several times that summer,' Harry asked.

'I believe near the beginning. We were saying we missed each other. You didn't stay long at the Dursley's, why?' She asked the innocent question that brought up so many memories for Harry.

'Dumbledore picked me up early; he needed my help to convince a teacher to return to Hogwarts for an open position.' Harry explained.

"Defense of the Dark Arts? We did get rid of the toad then?' she asked, making Harry and Draco smile.

'Yes we got rid of Umbridge, well you did, but Slughorn had previously been the potions masters, so that was the position he wanted again.'

'What about Professor Snape?'

'He got the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Since Dumbledore had already taken me away from the Dursley's, he figured I would rather go straight to the Weasley's rather then spending the summer with them. We had been together a little over a month at this point. Back at school, between studying and taking exams, we would sneak around the castle. It was amazing no one realized what was going on.'

'We really didn't tell anyone. Why'd we hide it?'

'We hid it because I felt…' Harry began to explain, but Hermione interrupted him.

'Wait, I remember something. You were worried it would make me more wanted by Voldemort. You were worried he would try something like he did with Sirius. What happen there?' she asked, more to herself, trying to reach for a memory that was just out of reach. She moaned in pain as her hands held her head.

'Hermione!' both boys said, both starting to get up, but she put her hand to them, and they sat back down. 'I'm okay, just a lot of information at once. It's like I just got my memory back, but only until that day at the Burrow. Voldemort used an image of Sirius to get you in the Department of Mysteries for the Prophecy, but it was a trap. Voldemort showed up, and now the Ministry believes you. The prophecy was broken, so we never found out what it was.' She said, her eyes looking down, but shifting back and forth, like she was reading this from a book.

'That's amazing 'Mione. Is that how the potion is supposed to work?' he asked, directing the question to Draco, who was smiling at seeing the potion working.

'It's exactly how it should work. The dreams are to help get the emotional aspects of the memories, you helped by filling in some of the physical things going on at that time, then the mind is able to fill in the blanks.' Draco explained to both of them. Hermione looked like she finally understood something thing, and finally looked directly at Malfoy.

'Are you here to help with the potion? Is that the field you went into?' She asked him, Malfoy nodded.

'Yes, I own my own Apothecary in Diagon Alley, but it can run itself, I won't need to go in unless there's a special order.' He explained to her. She nodded, and then looked shocked.

'I was in a Potion accident! Was it your fault?!' she yelled at him accusingly.

'No, well yes, it was me brewing a complicated Potion. It was one that you have to use a bubblehead charm during a few steps. I had the door shut while it stewed; I had left it to simmer. I had wards on the door, only me, you and Harry could enter the room, and I warned you two not to go in there. We don't know why you went in there, nor do we know how long you were there before I found you.' Draco explained, and Harry looked worriedly at his husband. He knew Draco was blaming himself, and it didn't help that now Hermione was blaming him.

'If you had warned me, why would have been there then? Did I often go to your Potion lab?' she asked, a little calmer.

'We don't know why. You did come there on occasion. You often helped me at the shop, very seldom with the potions themselves, but for organization, advertising and displays.' He explained, slightly avoiding the question, seeing how the potion lab in question was the one at Potter Manor, not the one at his shop, but she nodded acceptance and looked back at Harry.

'Did we ever find what the prophecy was about, other than just you and Voldemort?' she asked Harry.

'Well it turned out that Professor Trelaney had made the prediction to Dumbledore. So he was able to tell it to me.' He said, knowing what she would ask next, but wishing she wouldn't.

'What was it then?' She asked, and Harry took a deep breath and quoted the stupid prophecy that caused so many problems.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives' he quoted to her. She just stared at him, digesting what he said.

They were silent for a moment, while she went through it. They understood, Harry remembers how he reacted when he heard it, and Draco remember when Harry and Hermione had told him. It was the day he finally understood there was no way for Harry to avoid being the one to stop Voldemort. The difference being they didn't know if Harry would be the one to survive, Hermione was hearing it, seeing Harry years after the death of the Dark Lord.

'I'm worried, but I don't need to be. Obviously you made it, right? The war is over, please say it's over by now?' she asked.

'I made it, the war is over, and has been for 13 years now.' He said.

'13 years? How many years have I lost?' Hermione asked, worried what the answer was.

'Hermione,' Harry said gently, as he took her hands in his, 'you lost about 15 years, you're 30 now.'

'What?' she asked, but they knew it was more to herself. They finished their lunch, then Hermione asked where the library was. Harry and Draco showed her, and she asked to be alone to think. They nodded and left.

Harry checked an hour later on her; she had fallen asleep on a rug in front of the fire while reading a book he could not see the title of. He was glad Draco had thought to have the house elves to remove all the books that had been written about him, as most mentioned he ended up with Hermione and Draco, and he was sure it was still too soon for her to know that detail. He hoped she was having another dream to trigger more memories for her. She looked comfortable, so he left her alone and went to look for Draco.

_~*~ 'What are we doing?' Hermione asked him as they laid on a carpet in front of a roaring fire, provided by the room of requirement, where they had been meeting regularly this first few months of their 6__th_ _year._

'_Well I was about to kiss you' he said, smiling at her._

'_I mean, we have fun, but we're not together. As in, no one knows we even have a faint interest in one another. I'm getting tired of sneaking around, it's not fair to Ron, he's our best friend, and we are hiding this from him'_

'_Hermione, we both know Ron will have a hard time with this, when we tell him. We have to wait, I can't risk Voldemort knowing, you and Ron were already in danger being my best mates, but if he knew about me and you, I can't think of what he'll try to do to you.'_

'_I know, I know' she said in defeat, for they had had this conversation a few times. ~*~_

A/N 2: Please R&amp;R, I'll send you a sneak peak of chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am excited to announce I finally got a beta! Big thanks to Lou_Malfoy for helping me out on this story. I am still interested in one more beta, just because I think it can't hurt to have another set of eyes looking at it. Email me at karieriddle

Draco heard a knock on the door; he looked up from the potion he was working on.

'Draco, it's me.' He heard Harry say.

'Come in, it's safe' Draco called out.

Harry walked in and shut the door behind him.

'I'm working on the potion for Hermione,' Draco said, without looking at Harry, 'it only takes a few hours, so I'll have enough for the month by tonight. I'll test it and Hermione can start taking mine tomorrow. '

'You're testing it?' Harry asked, not very surprised Draco didn't want Hermione taking the potion they'd bought at the St. Mungo's apothecary, for years they had only taken potions made by Draco, and their children had never taken a potion made by another.

'You don't want me giving untested potion to Hermione, do you? This is my first time making it.' Draco said, finally looking at Harry.

'Of course not, but is it safe for you to try? You haven't lost your memory.'

'It works the same, I'll still have a dream of an event in my past that got me where I am today, it may be something I've forgotten over time or can't remember every little detail of, or it may be something I remember as clear as yesterday, but as long as I've done it right, it will be harmless for me.'

'Alright.' There was an awkward silence, and Draco set to cleaning his lab, returning to not looking at Harry. Harry watched for a moment, not sure what to say to his husband.

'Draco, it's not your fault. You warned us, I have no idea why she came in here.'

'And we may never know, because I was working on a dangerous potion in the house,' he looked at Harry, 'I shouldn't brew those here, I should have done it at the shop. What if the kids got in here? They would have died. We're lucky Hermione…' his voice broke up, horrified at the thought.

Harry walked over to him and took Draco's hands in his own. 'Draco, you, Hermione and I all put charms on that door so the children couldn't enter. We don't know why Hermione came into the room, but it is not your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself. I'm having to fight to get Hermione back; I don't want to fight to bring you back too.'

Draco looked at Harry, and he realized the pain he was causing his husband, when his husband needed to concentrate on bringing their wife back. He nodded to Harry, and kissed him. 'You're right, we need to concentrate on getting Hermione better.'

Dobby apperated by the door, 'Mistress is awake, she'll be wanting to see Master Harry. She said she dreamed.'

'Thank you Dobby,' Harry said, and the elf apperated out. Harry kissed Draco again. 'I'll go talk to her and we'll see you at dinner.' Draco nodded, and Harry left.

Downstairs, Hermione sat on the couch in the library thinking of her dream. She knew something had been going on at the time that was important, but she couldn't put a finger on it. She kept going through every detail, it felt like it wasn't a private moment, but she knew it was. It was just she and Harry in the room.

Harry walked in and saw Hermione deep in concentration.

'Can I help?' Harry asked, and Hermione jumped and looked up at him.

'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,' Harry said.

'It's okay, yes; maybe you can fill in some blanks.' Hermione said, and Harry walked over and sat next to her. 'The dream was short, we were in the room of requirement, but we had it set up with a fire and a…um…a rug' she said, unsure. Harry smiled, able to picture it in his head.

'Yes, we met in that room several times over the year' Harry responded, waiting for more information to see if he could remember which time this was.

'Well, I suppose I felt guilty for not telling Ron, and you reminded me why we were hiding it. I felt like we were a few weeks into the year.' She looked at him. 'I know something else was going on, or someone else was there…someone was listening…' she put her hands on her head and groaned. Harry put his arm around her, and she leaned her head against him.

'Let's start filling in the blanks' Harry said, and she nodded her head as she sat back up. 'Okay, so summer we kept sneaking around the Burrow. Once we got back to school, we would meet in the Room of Requirement. It was bothering both of us not telling Ron. Also, if this is the night I believe it is, it was our first time together.' Harry watched as Hermione blushed and looked away.

'Oh' was all she said, and Harry continued telling her about the classes, how Snape was as the Defensive teacher, Slughorn with the 'Slug Club', Harry's first couple of lessons with Dumbledore, and the Half-Blood Prince potion book.

Upstairs, Draco finished cleaning his lab, then he put the potion into separate vials. The last vial he took and swallowed quickly, before he headed downstairs. He locked the lab and changed the wards so only he and Harry could enter, just in case Hermione wandered, as he wasn't sure what her 5th year self knew what to avoid and what was safe.

Draco walked into the dining room, where Harry and Hermione were already seated. He sat next to Harry, and Dobby brought out their dinner.

'Thanks, Dobby,' Harry said to the elf.

'Any progress, Hermione?' Draco asked.

'Um, yeah, I had another dream and Harry filled in the blanks till everything rushed back. I'm still trying to sort through it.' She explained, feeling weird speaking to Malfoy about this.

'Did you finish the potion?' Harry asked, looking at Draco.

'Yes, I have already taken a dose, so if it works fine, then Hermione, you can start taking it instead of the St. Mungo's potion,' he answered. Harry nodded, but Hermione looked at him strangely.

'Why would I take yours over the ones from St. Mungo's?' she asked. Harry and Draco both looked at her.

'You always use my potions, we all do. We don't know who made the St. Mungo's potions, or how fresh it is.' Draco explained.

'I'm sure St. Mungo's takes care to make sure the potions are safe and not out of date. I can at least finish the potion I got from them first,' she responded, upset over his arrogance.

'I'm testing mine tonight, if it works you should start using mine tomorrow,' Draco said, staring at her, but trying not to get upset with her.

'But…' she started, but Harry interrupted.

"Hermione, just use Draco's. He's right, we all do, even our kids always…' he stopped speaking when he realized what he'd said. Draco watched Hermione for her reaction. Her eyes went wide.

'Kids? We have children, as in multiple children? How many? Where are they?' Hermione asked quickly. Harry looked over at Draco for guidance; he wasn't sure how much he could say without upsetting Hermione.

'It seemed best to keep your children with family until you're feeling better,' Draco answered vaguely, but Hermione kept staring at Harry for a better answer.

'We have four, three boys and a girl,' Harry responded, worried he said too much. Hermione was quiet.

'Hermione?' Draco said quietly after a few moments.

'Can I see them?' Hermione asked, Harry and Draco looked at each other.

'Hermione, the doctor recommended against it. At least until you have more of your memories back,' Draco answered, worried she was going to push.

'But…' Hermione started, but Harry interrupted her again.

'Hermione, it's probably best for the children too. The older ones understand, but the youngest, it might confuse her if you don't know her.' Harry explained.

'Oh, well, maybe soon then. The potion does seem to be working, right?' Hermione asked, sounding a bit unsure. Harry took her hand.

'Hermione, it is working. You've already had a few dreams and some of your memories are coming back, and it's only your first day home.' Harry reassured her. Draco nodded in agreement, and she smiled at them.

'I think I want to lay down, my head hurts.' Hermione said, standing up. Harry stood to walk her to their room. They had already decided to let Hermione sleep in their normal bed, hoping it would help her to be in a familiar place.

'The potion is by the bed,' Draco called to them as they left the room, wishing he could go too.

Harry led Hermione to their room and opened the door for her. She walked in, looking around the room for anything familiar. Nothing. Harry stayed in the doorway, watching her. She stared at their king size, four poster, dark mahogany bed.

'Your clothes are in the dresser to the right and the closet next to it. The bathroom is behind the door next to it. If you need anything call for Dobby.' Harry said from the doorway, still watching her look around.

'Don't….um…where are…you sleeping?' she asked, looking at him for the first time since she entered the room. He smiled at her.

'I do normally sleep here with you, but I thought you'd be more comfortable if I didn't. I'm going to sleep closer to Draco, since he took that potion, in case anything goes wrong during the night.' He explained.

'Oh,' was all she said.

'Unless you want me to sleep in here or closer to you. I can put Dobby in charge of watching Draco.'

'No, that's okay. He's apparently our friend, you should make sure he's safe. I'll just call for Dobby if I need anything.'

'Okay, goodnight Hermione,'

'Goodnight, Harry.' She said, and he went to leave the room but she stopped him, 'Wait!'

He turned around and looked at her as she walked over to him; she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

'Goodnight' she said again, quietly.

'Goodnight' he repeated with a smile, he kissed her forehead and left her to rest.

Draco was attacking his food more than eating it when Harry walked back into the room.

'What did the chicken ever do to you?' Harry asked, smiling at his husband. Draco looked over at Harry, but didn't respond, just went back to eating. They finished dinner quietly, and then headed up to a spare room.

'Where are you sleeping tonight?' Draco asked Harry.

'With you, I told Hermione if she needed anything to call for Dobby. I told her I was going to be sleeping closer to you, in case anything goes wrong with the test potion.' Harry explained.

'Did you tell her how much closer?' Draco said, smiling at Harry, as he got ready for bed.

'No, I made it sound more like I would be in the room next to you, not in bed next to you.'

Once in bed, Harry kept his arms around Draco, as Draco laid his head on Harry's chest. They both quickly fell asleep.

DRACO

_~*~Draco was in front of the Room of Requirements, when he noticed a door slightly ajar, and what he heard amused him._

'_I mean, we have fun, but we're not together. As in, no one knows we even have a faint interest in one another. I'm getting tired of sneaking around, it's not fair to Ron, he's our best friend, and we are hiding this from him' he heard the voice of the mudblood speak._

'_Hermione, we both know Ron will have a hard time with this, when we tell him. We have to wait, I can't risk Voldemort knowing, you and Ron were already in danger being my best mates, but if he knew about me and you, I can't think of what he'll try to do to you,' responded scarhead._

'_I know, I know.'_

'_I can't lose you.'_

'_You won't.'_

_He heard the sounds of them beginning their lovemaking._

_So, there was trouble in the golden trio, only one member was not aware of it. He could use this against Potter, but how? His father would want him to report this straight to him so the Dark Lord could use this information, but he really didn't support the Dark Lord, he just didn't oppose him out of fear. He could hurt Potter with this, yes, he could, but why did he want to? That answer came quickly enough, he was interested in Potter, so he needed to break this up and he knew exactly how. ~*~_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed Draco's dream, he will every at least one more which will have more details in a later chapter. So I'm posting a day early, I am busy tomorrow and I am worried I wouldn't have time to post, but normally I will post on Saturdays. I have two betas now, and I have written up to chapter 12 now, the plan I have now, will have this as a 20ish chapter story. Thanks to Lou_Malfoy for being a great beta!

Draco woke with a start, jumping out of Harry's arms. Harry woke up and looked at Draco.

'Draco, you okay?' he asked, worried about his husband.

'Fine, the potion worked; it was so real. Sorry I woke you,' he said to Harry.

'It's okay; I think I just fell asleep.' He looked at the time. 'I did, we've only been asleep about thirty minutes. That was fast...what was it about?'

'Well, the potion did what it was supposed to; it showed where my life got on the track it did. I dreamed about when I overheard your conversation with Hermione, and when I started to make my plans to break you two up,' he explained, ashamed, even though both Hermione and Harry already knew this and didn't care because it brought the three of them together anyway.

'That's where we all got on the track we did, even if Hermione and I didn't know anything had changed at that time.' Harry gently kissed Draco, and they went back to sleep. 

Meanwhile, Hermione, who had already taken a few naps that day, couldn't fall asleep. She began looking around the room again; she went through her dresser and closet, just to see if anything would jog her memory. She found a photo of three children with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; she noticed how much the couple had aged since she last saw them, or at least remembered seeing them.

The oldest child, who looked about seven-years-old, had blond hair and gray eyes, the youngest looked maybe four, and he had brown hair and brown eyes. The middle child had messy black hair and she couldn't tell his eye color because he was screaming in the photo with his eyes closed, obviously in the middle of a tantrum. Mrs. Weasley appeared to be trying to place the screaming child in her lap, but he was struggling against her. Hermione smiled at the photo; she could tell the screaming child had to be Harry's son, meaning that was a photo of one of her sons. She stroked the small boy's face, knowing that he was her son, yet not being able to remember him no matter how hard she tried. She kept trying to close her eyes and picture the young boy calling her mum, but she just couldn't see it. Frustrated, she decided to study the other boys in the picture hoping they would jar her memory instead. The youngest boy's brown hair was short, but a little curly; he must be another son of theirs.

There was no doubt in her mind who the blond haired boy belonged to; he looked so much like Draco and Lucius that the child could never be denied in the Malfoy family. This made her wonder, as Draco's son sat in Mr. Weasley's lap, and Mr. Weasley was hugging him close. How close had Draco become in their lives? Did the Weasleys accept Draco as one of their children, like they had with Harry and herself? She wondered how the Malfoy child addressed Mr. Weasley. Did he call him Mr. Weasley, Arthur, or Grandfather?

She could tell she knew the answer; she felt it fluttering in the back of her mind as if it were a hazy memory that had happened so long ago in someone else's life. It was just out of reach, and she desperately hoped that if she tried hard enough it would fall back into her grasp. She stared at the photo for what felt like an hour, sitting on the bed, trying to remember. She started feeling guilty for the way she had been treating Malfoy. If he was so integrated into her family, she knew her 'now' self wouldn't be treating him as distantly as she had been treating him today.

She finally put the picture back in the drawer she found it in and began to explore again. She opened the door that Harry had never told her where it led; she assumed that it led to Harry's closet, but once she walked in, she couldn't believe he had the larger of the two closets.

She realized there was a large empty spot, which seemed weird to her. She looked at some of his different clothes and realized one side seemed exactly what she would expect Harry to wear, lots of Muggle clothes with some wizarding clothes and some nicer wizarding robes mixed in, but the other side, the side that was nearly empty, didn't look anything like Harry; it held mostly high-end wizarding robes, so she thought maybe Harry had those for his job or special events perhaps.

This also made her wonder, what does Harry do? What does she do? Is she missing work right now, or does she stay home with the kids? Draco had told her that she helped him out at the shop sometimes, so is that all she did? She had always assumed that she would go into the Ministry and work for elves and other underrated creatures' rights, but instead, she's living in a manor with a house-elf-well, at least she did pay Dobby.

Wait, this large of a house, especially one passed down through a pureblood wizarding family, like James Potter's would have been, would certainly employ more than one elf, but she hadn't seen any other elves today.

'Dobby!' Hermione called out and Dobby quickly appeared.

'Yes, Mistress?' he asked.

'Dobby, are you the only house-elf or are there more here?' she asked him. He looked at the ground, twisting his hands together.

'Well…um…Miss…'

'Dobby,' Hermione said sternly.

'There be others, Miss,' he answered quickly, avoiding Hermione's sharp gaze.

'Are they paid like you?'

'Well…no Miss…but Mistress tried…you tried, but they all said no…but Mistress and Master treated them very good…they're happy to serve the Potter family,' Dobby answered, worried what Master Harry and Master Draco would say about this.

Hermione was in a stunned silence; she couldn't believe she had slaves. How did this happen? How did she end up where she was?

She sat back on the bed, Dobby looking at her worriedly.

'Mistress, you're not trying to…you'll not try to free them again?' he asked concerned for the others.

'I tried to free them?' she asked, looking at the elf.

'Yes, you did free some, 'til Master…Master fixed it. They were very sad,' Dobby explained, almost accidentally saying Master Draco. Master Draco had reinstated the elves, who were wailing on the ground after Mistress Hermione tried to hand out scarves and hats; in fact, he had to reassure the rest of the elves that her actions didn't mean that Hermione didn't like them and she was just weird-while Master Harry had taken her out of the room, hoping that Draco could fix the damage she had done.

'I don't want them to be sad. I'll wait until my memory is back to fix it. Thank you, Dobby,' she said, realizing she needed to remember what happened the first time, so she could offer to at least pay them or something. Dobby gave a little bow, but before he could leave, Hermione said, 'Can you please bring me the books from the library I was reading earlier?'

Dobby nodded and got the books for her. He was back a few moments later and left her to her research.

Hermione sat in the middle of the bed with the books around her, researching brain injuries, memory loss and potion accidents in the wizarding world. After a few hours of research, she finally was able to fall asleep.

_~*~Harry had left the Astronomy tower already, but Hermione decided to stay a little longer. The weather was beautiful outside, just a little nip in the air, meaning winter was coming soon. She felt a presence behind her once again, and she smiled to herself._

_'Harry, I thought you were…' she stopped when she turned around and saw silver-grey eyes looking at her instead of green. She let out a little scream._

_'Oh, don't worry, Granger; I'm not here to bother you.' Malfoy said calmly, backing away a few steps and running a pale hand through his silvery locks._

_'Then why'd you sneak up behind me like that?' she asked, hand ready to grab her wand from her robes._

_'I'm sorry; I didn't realize anyone was up here. I was just trying to find a place to think.'_

_'Oh, well, I'll just leave…wait, did you just apologize to me?'_

_'I guess I did. You could accept it, or just leave.'_

_'I accept, Malfoy, are you okay?' She had no clue why she asked-this was Malfoy, but something about him was different than his normal strutting self. Malfoy looked at her for a moment; he looked confused, and she started to regret that she had even asked. Did she even care?_

_'There's a war going on out there, and no one will be alright 'til your boyfriend kills the bastard responsible for this.' Malfoy said suddenly. Hermione was shocked at his response and he looked surprised as well for a moment. She stared at him, a poignant silence between them, while she composed her thoughts._

_'He's not my boyfriend, but why would you want Harry to win?" she finally said, breaking the silence. 'Your father is on Voldemort's side.'_

_Malfoy leaned against the railing looking out over the grounds. 'Not willingly, plus I don't want to serve a madman, which I will be forced to do once I'm of age. He's already giving me orders.' Malfoy said slowly, not looking at her._

_'You don't have to serve him, go to Dumbledore.'_

_'He is the last person I can tell. The Dark Lord will kill my family if he ever thought my loyalty wasn't to him. Granger, you cannot tell anyone about this conversation.' He looked into her eyes, and she could see the fear and worry in them._

_'Of course not, but do consider going to Dumbledore about this, and if you ever need to talk, I'm here,' she said, as she put a hand on his shoulder and they stared into each other's eyes again. Hermione nodded, surprised Malfoy hadn't shrugged off her touch, and then walked away from him. ~*~ _


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows, makes me feel loved! I have all the dreams written now, so it seems like it will be 24 chapters, a lot more than the 10 I was planning! I am now glad I lost my original story, because I feel like this one is coming out a lot better. This is the first chapter that was not posted a few years ago, so for my readers who came back, this will start the new chapters. Enjoy!

Draco woke before Harry. He laid there looking at his husband as he slept, but the bed felt empty. He knew Hermione would come to be there again, but they had a rough start and he didn't want to go through that again.

He knew Hermione was getting close to the memories of when their relationship started, but would that be too much on her? She seemed uncomfortable around him, would she be willing to ask him questions? Harry wasn't there for everything in the beginning and Hermione was going to need Draco to help fill in those blanks. He was worried about how well the potion was working, she could become tolerant to it before she gained all her memories back. He knew this, but he hadn't shared it with Harry and Hermione, he didn't want to worry them.

Harry began to stir, he turned to his side facing Draco and wrapped his arm around him.

'Good morning,' Harry said, opening his eyes and looking up at Draco. Draco cuddled closer to Harry so their foreheads touched.

'Good morning,' Draco said quietly, as he leaned over and kissed his husband.

'Ready for this?'

'No, but I need to face her. She will eventually get to me and her, I'm just worried how she will react.'

'Don't worry, once she gets to your first kiss, she won't be able to keep her hands off you,' Harry smiled, rolling so he was laying on top Draco, and he kissed him.

'Oh, really?' Draco said, smirking at him like he would have back then.

'You are an amazing kisser, even back then. One kiss from you was all it took for me, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't resist.' Harry kissed Draco again and rolled off the bed. Harry put his hand out to help Draco up, and he led him to the shower.

When Hermione awoke she saw all her books were placed nicely on the dresser. Dobby must have moved them while she slept. She thought back on her dream, that must have been when her friendship had started with Malfoy. She took her shower and found some clothes, a t-shirt and some shorts that seemed appropriate for being around the house. She sat on the end of the bed looking around the room, trying to remember anything about it. This is a room she had apparently been in for years, yet nothing looked familiar.

She heard a knock on the door.

'Come in,' she said, as Harry walked in.

It was weird for him to have to knock on his own door, but he didn't want to make Hermione uncomfortable; well, more uncomfortable than what he was doing now. After he and Draco finished their shower, he realized that they had thought to grab Draco some clothes but not Harry. So Harry just wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to their room.

Hermione just stared at Harry , his hair was still wet and his skin was glistening from the water. He may be older, but Harry's body was in better shape now then the Harry she remembered in her dreams. That was a boy's body in her dreams and this was a man in front of her.

'Morning, love, I never grabbed any clothes for today and didn't think about it till I was out of the shower.' Harry explained as he walked over to a dresser and started grabbing clothes.

Hermione just watched him, in shock that this was her husband. As she was staring at his backside, she saw a small white scar on his back. She got up and walked over to him, she gently touched the mark.

'What is this from?' she asked quietly.

He'd heard her walking up to him, so he kept his back to her, letting her make the first move. He knew instantly what she was talking about. He slowly turned around, and leaned against the dresser.

'Just an accident from work,' he said, smiling down at her, noticing the concern in her face.

'But there is a scar, that means dark magic was involved, otherwise it would be healed completely. What do you do? What happened?'

'After the final battle, I went into training to be an Auror. A few years ago, I was stabbed by McNair, he was one of the last death eaters we caught. It was on that mission that we finally caught all the known free death eaters. It was a cursed knife he got me with. Luckily, there were a lot of us there, so Ron was able to grab me and bring me straight to St. Mungo's while the rest finished up. It almost killed me, but you know me, I'm tough to kill,' he said, winking at her. She tried not to laugh at his cockiness.

'That's not funny, you could have died.'

'But I didn't. Plus, I was lead of that mission, and the success of it led to my promotion to Head Auror, at least, when they knew I would be okay, they promoted me.'

'So you're the head Auror now?'

'Yep, so I don't go in the field that often, which of course makes everyone feel better, especially you.'

'Do I work?'

'You mean other than being a mother to four children? Yes, you help Draco with the bookkeeping at the DA, and at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. And in your free time, you write books, as that is something you can do from home. You wrote the most up to date version of Hogwarts: A History and you wrote my biography, well the only one that counts, because the rest are mostly lies.'

'Alright, a few questions about what you said.' He nodded for her to continue.

He found it funny that he was still standing in front of her in just a towel, but understood she was trying to find answers.

'What do you mean bookkeeping for the DA? The DA is still around?'

'Oh, no, sorry, we kind of call Draco's shop that as a joke. It's actually called Draconis Apothecary, or D.A. for short.'

'Okay, that makes sense. Why would I write your biography? Did you want me to?'

'Well, we kind of decided as a family. It was more so the truth was out there, because the first biography that came out after the war was horrible. You and Ron are the only two who know about most my time at Hogwarts, since you two were always at my side. None of us would answer any of the reporters' questions so a lot of it was made up. So you wrote the truth, starting from my acceptance letter to Hogwarts to the end of the war.'

She nodded to his response, then asked the question she really wanted to know.

'What are the names of our children?' She looked up at him hopefully. Harry was hesitant, but decided first names wouldn't give anything away.

'Our oldest is Scorpius, he just turned 10. About a year and a half later, James was born. Albus was 13 months after that. Then our little girl, Rose, was born on Valentine's Day a few years later, she just turned 5.' Harry said, smiling just thinking of their children. They were his world, he loved that they had a large family. Hermione was thinking that through.

'The first three are really close in age,' she stated.

'Yeah, I have a hard time keeping my hands off of you,' he winked at her, 'You were pretty much pregnant for three solid years. You then claimed you were done. We never figured out how you ended up pregnant again, you take the yearly birth control potion, but for some reason it just didn't work, but we finally got a girl.'

Hermione took this in, it was hard picturing herself as a mother, especially with so many children, but the smile on Harry's face explained why she would put her body through it. He looked so happy, so at peace, she almost offered to get pregnant again just to see him continue being this happy, but she shook the thought away and figured that was a conversation that needed to wait till her memories were back.

Thoughts of her getting pregnant made her aware that Harry was still standing there in just his towel, which she had completely forgotten about. She leaned over and kissed him. Harry kissed her back, letting her set the pace.

Hermione was thinking about her dreams, she could remember having sex with him, but it seemed distant, she wanted to experience it. Maybe a powerful, emotional connection would help trigger her memory, she had read that in one of the memory loss books she had read the night before.

She began kissing him more needily, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry was sensing her need, and could never say no to his witch, so he let go of the towel and wrapped his arms around her hips. She began backing up, towards the bed. Harry lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. Harry carried her over to the bed as she left light kisses on his neck, that was driving him crazy. They fell onto the bed, Hermione kept her legs wrapped around Harry and pressed her core against his erection.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked.

'Yes, help me remember what it is like to be your wife.' She said looking into his eyes, so he would know she was sure.

Meanwhile Draco looked around the guest room he was sleeping in. Harry had gone over to their room to get some clothes and check on Hermione. They were going to meet downstairs for breakfast. Draco was still tired, he hadn't slept well. After the initial dream, his dreams consisted of him just working on that stupid cabinet and letters from his father, begging to him to finish so nothing would happen to his mother. He laid back on the bed, thinking on his dreams, he wished he'd had more about his time with Harry and Hermione, but at least he knew the potion had worked, so he could give his potion to Hermione. As he laid there, he fell back to sleep and had another dream.

Draco's Dream

_~*~Draco didn't have time for his studies, he had a mission. Not one he wanted to do, but he had to. He had to save his family. As he reached the Room of Requirement, he remembered Granger saying something about Potter following him so they had to be careful when and where they met. They had been meeting secretly just to talk over the last few weeks, but she would only meet when she knew Harry couldn't be following him. He wondered if Potter was following him now. So instead of thinking his normal thought for the wardrobe, he decided he would create a new room. _

_He pictured a sitting room, with a large couch in front of a fire place, with a mirror over the fireplace. As he walked in he 'accidently' left the door cracked. He sat on the couch and waited a moment. The mirror was facing the door, so to Harry it would appear Draco's back was to the door, but Draco could see the door using the mirror. Sure enough, Draco saw the door open enough for a scrawny person to enter and then close again. Smirking, Draco got up and closed the door all the way and then started to walk back to the fireplace._

'_If you fancy me Potter, just say it, stop hiding under that cloak of yours.' Draco said to the 'empty' room._

_There was a moment of silence, then suddenly Harry appeared only a few feet away from him. _

'_You left the door open on purpose,' Harry said, it wasn't a question, but Draco still answered._

'_Of course, I knew you couldn't resist. You've been following me since the train ride here.' Draco said as he took a step closer to Harry. 'So here I am, we are alone, ask me whatever you want.'_

'_Um…' He looked confused at Draco. _

_Draco just watched him for a moment, as he thought of what to say. Draco realized how stressed Potter looked, he decided to just go for it. _

'_You took too long, my turn,' Draco said, as he closed the gap between them and kissed Harry. _

_Harry's body froze, but his lips responded for a moment. Draco found this encouraging, and let his tongue run over Harry's lips. That shook Harry out of his confusions and he jumped away from Draco, and left the room~*~_

A/N: Please review, I always provide previews for my next chapter with my review response. Big thanks to my Beta, Lou_Malfoy! There were some edits and if you are 18 or older go to my profile for the link to the full story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to Lou_Malfoy for being an amazing beta, I'm still interested in one more beta if interested email me at karieriddle or message me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, after this one the chapters get longer, most will be doubled this size as the dreams are going to get longer. (though even more will be edited) Enjoy!

Harry and Hermione got dressed so they could go down to breakfast. Harry felt bad for leaving Draco waiting, but Hermione had seemed determined to have sex, and Harry wasn't going to deny their wife.

'Did you have another dream last night,' Harry asked as he pulled on a shirt.

'Yes,' she responded simply.

'Do you want to tell me about it?' He looked over at her, surprised at the short answer she gave.

'Um, well you weren't there. It was a memory with Malfoy.' she said, sounding ashamed.

'Okay, he should be down at breakfast already.' Harry was curious as to what memory she had gained, hopeful she'd start acting at least friendly with Draco.

As they went down to breakfast, Harry was surprised to see he wasn't there. Harry and Hermione began to eat without him.

'I'm sure he'll be down soon,' Harry said.

'I'm here. Sorry, I fell back asleep,' Draco said, as he walked in and sat down. He grabbed a scone as Harry poured him some Pumpkin juice. Hermione wondered how often Draco ate with them, as Harry's reaction of pouring his drink seemed automatic, the same as when he poured hers. It must be a natural reaction from him always serving his aunt and uncle when he was younger.

'So Draco, Hermione needs your help with her dream this time.' Harry said to break the silence.

'Of course, what memory was it?' Draco asked, looking expectantly to Hermione, trying not to let the look of hopefulness show on his face.

'Well, we were talking on the Astronomy Tower during sixth year.' She explained, as both boys looked at her, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't.

'Sorry Hermione, I need a little more than that. We met up there several times.' He explained to her.

'Oh, well I think this must be the first. We started by talking how we normally would, but then it changed. You said...you said you wanted my boyfriend to beat Voldemort. How did you know about Harry and I when no one else did? Ron never suspected and, at least to the point where I've remembered, no one else knew.'

'Ah, well there was a time I was heading to the Room of Requirement and you two were already there. You guys left the door cracked and I overheard you. I never admitted that to you until much later.'

'Okay, that sounds familiar,' Hermione said, trying to remember.

'This happened early in the year, only the first month I believe. We began meeting multiple times up there. Just to talk, you had no one to talk about Harry with. I couldn't tell anyone that I didn't want to be on Voldemort's side. It was just a place we went to talk.'

Hermione looked over at Harry. 'Did I ever tell you about meeting with Malfoy?'

'Eventually, but it wasn't a big deal.' Harry answered simply.

'Really? I feel like you would have gotten mad. I mean, how did you react?'

'Well by the time I found out, Draco and I were friends already. Similar to you guys, we would meet up at night. You thought I was developing an unhealthy habit of following him.' Harry explained.

'That is familiar. You were following Malfoy around. You thought he had taken the dark mark and that he was on a mission,' she stated aloud, as memories were filling in. She then looked at Draco, 'you became friends with both of us in secret, then...then...you told us...or…?' Hermione put her hands on her head, she knew there was something important but she couldn't remember and her head was starting to hurt. Harry quickly went over to her.

'Hermione, are you okay?' he asked. Hermione nodded and looked up at him, then to Draco.

'I'm missing something, but I can't get it. How did we all find out about each other being friends?' She asked, looking between the two.

'Um, well...' Harry tried to find the best way to put it, he looked to Draco for help.

'I planned it. Harry and I were...talking...in the Room of Requirement. I had told you to meet me there about a half hour after I knew Harry was going to show. I purposely left the door cracked for you. You walked in and found me and Harry talking. We weren't sure how you would react at first, but once you walked in on us, you knew I did it on purpose. So you walked over to me and...shook my hand...and we all talked,' Draco explained. Harry looked at him, impressed that he came up with such a clean version of what had really happened.

'There's more to it,' Hermione said. It wasn't a question, she knew there was more. Why couldn't she figure this out, what weren't they telling her? Her head continued to pound, she became dizzy, then her vision went black.

Harry was still next to Hermione when she passed out and was able to catch her before she fell. He lifted her in his arms and looked worriedly at Draco, who had run over to them when Hermione had fainted.

'Is she okay? Do we take her back to St. Mungo's?' He asked Draco. Draco pulled out his wand and did a vital check on Hermione.

'She's okay, I think we gave her too much information at once. I shouldn't have answered that last question. She's mentally not there yet, but she's still gaining her memories back very fast. Let's just lay her back in bed, she'll probably be out for a few hours.'

Harry nodded, and they both walked up the stairs to their room. Draco moved the covers as Harry laid Hermione down. Draco put the covers around Hermione and kissed her forehead. Harry watched, wishing he could do something to relieve his husband's pain.

_~*~ Hermione sat on a comfortable couch in the room of requirement reading a book while she waited for Harry. She wasn't concentrating on what she was reading though, she was nervous for what she was going to bring up to Harry when he got there. They had received the invitations to Slughorn's Christmas party and she was curious if they were going together or not. Suddenly there were two arms on her shoulder and she jumped. _

'_I'm sorry 'Mione, didn't mean to scare you,' Harry said, trying hard not to laugh. Hermione threw a pillow from the couch at him. He ducked and started laughing. 'I'm sorry, I thought you would have heard me.'_

'_Don't sneak up on me next time,' she said, glaring at him, but not really mad._

'_Here, let me make it up to you,' he said, as he walked around to the front of the couch and got down on his knees in front of her. He grabbed her right leg and kissed her knee, and slowly raised her skirt, kissing her upper thigh. She squirmed, and didn't want to stop this, but she wanted to talk to him, before they got sidetracked. _

'_Harry…' She said, trying to get his attention, but it was mostly a moan, so he kept going. He slid his hand up her skirt, his goal was clearly to remove her knickers, but she put her hands on his to stop him. He looked up at her, confused. She looked into his eyes and finally got out, 'We need to talk.'_

'_That doesn't sound good,' he said, getting off his knees and sitting on the couch next to her, his erection very obvious in his pants, which distracted Hermione for a moment, but then she continued. _

'_Slughorn's party…Are we going together or not? I don't want to go by myself.' she said, as she had practiced in her head many times._

'_Well…I hadn't really thought of it…I don't want to go…but Dumbledore wants me to stay close to Slughorn…but…Hermione…there will be reporters there, and whoever I go with will probably make the front page. I should probably go by myself.' He said, looking more at the couch, then at her. _

'_Fine. Fine!' She stood up. 'Well I don't want to show up by myself, so I will find someone who is willing to be seen with me!' She yelled the last part, and stormed out of the Room of Requirement. ~*~_

A.N. Please read and review! I will send sneak peak of chapter 8 if you send a signed review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Warning after this chapter there will be a lot of smut edited out, but if you're 18 or older view my directions a few chapters back on how to find it or pm me and I'll let you know how to find the full story. The next chapter is when they start getting longer as well. Hope you enjoy! Reviews may encourage an early chapter! Plus I'll send a preview of chap 9 if you do a signed review!

'I think I'll go stay at my parents' tonight, to be with the kids.' Draco said to Harry.

After putting Hermione to bed, they had gone down to their living room. They had arranged this room to look like the room they would all call on in the room of requirement, a large couch in front of a fire place. This was mostly used to receive guests. They normally would be in their large family room, which was more appropriate for a family of seven. Draco was sitting on the couch, and Harry was laying on the couch with his head in Draco's lap. The twosome had been staring at the fire in silence for some time before Draco had spoken.

'Alright,' Harry said, unsure, looking up at Draco.

'I'll wait until closer to dinner, but I think it will be best. Just overnight, then I can talk to the kids about what's happening.'

'What if she had another attack like that last one?' Harry asked, concerned.

'Just be careful what you tell her, if something happens again just take her to St. Mungo's and Owl me.'

Suddenly their fire roared up, they knew someone was here. They knew it had to be family as only five houses had the ability to floo them without notice, Malfoy Manor, the Burrow, Grimmauld Place (Sirius and Remus), Brookes Down Manor(the Thomas-Finnigan family) and Ron and his wife's place, Maple Oaks.

Ginny came through first, and was shortly followed by Seamus. Harry and Draco got up to greet their guests. Ginny hugged both of them and they both shook Seamus's hand in greeting.

'How's Hermione?' Ginny asked. Harry looked to Draco to answer.

'She's a little disoriented at times. She is responding well to the potion and has already gained more than six months. She's almost going too fast, however, and gets very uncomfortable when too many memories come to her at once. She's sleeping now.' Draco explained.

'So, Hermione really thinks she's still at Hogwarts?' Seamus asked.

'Yes, well I mean she knows she is thirty, but she doesn't remember anything past...I guess she's in the beginning of sixth now. When she first woke up though, she still thought it was 1995.' Harry answered.

'Let's head to the family room, so we can sit and explain. I also have an idea of something that might help her.' Draco said to the group, Harry looked at Draco curiously, wondering what he was thinking.

'Dean sends his regards. He would have come, but he had practice today.' Ginny said, as the group moved into the other room. Dean was a chaser on Tutshill Tornados. Harry and Draco sat on one couch and Ginny and Seamus sat on a couch across from them.

'I read in _The Prophet_ the other day that Dean is in consideration for next years National team. They claimed the information is from a 'reliable, inside source'.' Harry said to Ginny, who smiled back. Ginny was a Senior Quidditch reporter for _The Daily Prophet_.

'Yes, _The Prophet_ does have a very reliable source, when it comes to Dean.' Ginny said, in terms of an answer.

'So he is in consideration?' Draco asked.

'We are not allowed to say, one way or another,' answered Seamus, winking at them. They all laughed, then they started getting serious again.

'So, what's your idea?' Harry said, and everyone looked at Draco.

'Alright, I'm not sure if this will work, it may not do anything or it may make things worse…' Draco started.

'Okay, well what is it?' Harry asked.

'Hermione seems to have a hard time when she gets too much information on things directly related to her. I was wondering, what if she started getting other people's stories?' Draco said, looking at Ginny.

'You mean, tell her about me? How will that help?' Ginny asked, skeptically.

'Tell her how you got where you are. Tell her about joining quidditch, then getting involved with Dean and Seamus. Tell her about your children, and how you became a reporter. Try to avoid mentioning Harry and myself. This is all information she used to know, but it's not directly tied to her.' Draco explained.

'What if it becomes too much for her or I say the wrong thing?' Ginny asked.

'Harry and I will be there. If you're not sure about something just ask us, if it gets to be too much then we'll just stop. If she does alright with that then we'll ask others to do the same,' Draco answered.

'Okay, I'm willing to do anything to help her. You want me to tell her today?'

'She had a bad morning, maybe we should wait until tomorrow?' Harry asked, looking at Draco, who nodded.

'Can you come over for lunch tomorrow?' Draco asked Ginny.

'Of course, Seamus probably can't…' She answered, then looked at Seamus to continue.

'I've got to get back to Hogwarts. Sirius is covering my classes today, but he has a habit of getting them off task if he covers for too many days,' Seamus explained.

After the war, Lupin had gone back as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. About three years ago, McGonagall decided to retire as Headmistress and the position had gone to Lupin. Seamus had become the new DADA teacher at that time. Sirius and Lupin had married months after the war had ended. Sirius lived at Hogwarts, and mainly just covered classes when he was needed. Their son, Teddy, who they had had with Tonks before she died in the final battle, was going to Hogwarts.

'We understand,' Harry said with a grin. He wished his godfather had taught a class back when he was in school.

'Well, we won't keep you guys, we just wanted to check on Hermione. I'll update the family. We thought it would be best if just the two of us came over to get updates rather than the entire family,' Ginny said, as she stood up. The boys all stood as well.

'That will probably be best,' Harry said, and Draco nodded in agreement. 'So we will see you tomorrow, Gin.'

They all said their goodbyes as Seamus and Ginny left.

'Should we check on Hermione?' Harry asked Draco, concerned that she hadn't come down yet.

'Let's see….Dobby!' Draco called for the elf, who appeared instantly.

'Yes, Master Draco?' Dobby asked.

'Do you know if Hermione has gotten up yet?'

'Yes, Master Draco. Mistress called Dobby for some soup. She says she be too tired to come down so Dobby brought Mistress soup. She went back to sleep. She was….well she…' Dobby said, going quiet at the end.

'She was what Dobby?' Harry asked, worried.

'She was mad. Dobby asked if Mistress was okay and she said fine, that she was not mad. She says, 'he did it so long ago, can't be mad,' but Dobby has seen Mistress mad, and she looked like that.' Dobby tried to explain.

'It's okay Dobby, it must have been her dream. Thank you Dobby,' Harry said, Dobby bowed and apparated out.

'I wonder what you did?' Draco said, grinning at his husband.

'She could be mad at you?' Harry countered.

'The time she is in, she was mad at you. We never fought, we were perfect.'

'Pratt,' Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile upstairs…..

_~*~ 'So Granger, I heard you and Weasel are going to Slughorn's party together.' Draco had come up behind Hermione while she was standing outside on the Astronomy Tower._

_It was almost Halloween, and the coolness in the air signaled winter was coming. The two had met up here a few times in the last month, normally just to talk about school as neither were ready to discuss the outside world. _

'_Does the whole school know already? I don't even know why I said it. I was mad at…' she stopped abruptly, not wanting to talk about it. She turned away and looked out over the grounds. _

'_What did scarhead do?' he asked as he stood next to her. She didn't answer, she didn't look at him, she just kept staring at a tree in the distance. 'Alright, I'll take a guess, he wouldn't go to the party with you, so you asked out his best friend?' She looked at him, and tears started forming in her eyes._

'_Yes! He says no one can know about us because Voldemort will use it against him,' she said, as Malfoy flinched at the name. 'Oh, stop, and now I have to go with Ron to the party, and he's going to think that it's more than as just friends, and Harry's mad, and…' she stopped, as she noticed the look of concern on Malfoy's face, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that.'_

_He stepped closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She was confused, but it felt nice, so she hugged him back, and they both held on to each other for a fleeting moment. _

'_He's right, you know,' Malfoy said softly as he held her. She didn't move away, but she looked up at him, confused. 'When Potter said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will use you against him, you are at risk since you are his friend, but if he knew Potter held you higher than others, then you would be in much greater danger. I know you want to be with him, but please keep the relationship secret. I don't want…' he looked away from her, not wanting to finish that sentence._

'_What don't you want?' she asked quietly._

_'I don't want anything to happen to you.' He said, as he looked into her eyes. Then he quickly released her and left the tower, leaving her to just stare at where he disappeared._

A/N: Big thanks to my betas, Lou_Malfoy and Ade!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A little early on the chapter, but my betas have checked it and my computer is about to officially die, but I write all my chapters and save them in google docs so I wont lose the story, again, and my new computer is on it's way and should be here within the week. It's the same problem as last time, I just put a 'bandaid' on the computer last time to get it to work again, but I finally have to give up and know this computer just isnt going to last much longer. This being said, please review and I will try to send you a preview for my next chapter, but not sure how much longer this computer will hold out, so no promises on this chapter, but I will try!

Thanks to my betas, Lou_Malfoy and Ade, for checking over my chapters for me.

'Tell them all I miss them and I love them and I'll come and see them too,' Harry said, with his arms wrapped around Draco.

'Of course I will. Harry, I'm only going to be gone overnight, I have slept over at my parents before for the night since we've been married.' Draco said, holding onto his husband. He already packed, and was just about to leave, if Harry would let him leave.

'I know, but this feels different.'

'I know it does, but I will be back tomorrow. I'll make sure to get back before Ginny arrives. Plus, I need to make sure my parents are not spoiling our children too much.'

Harry smiled, knowing it always takes at least a week to get the kids back on schedule after they visit their Grandparents, whether it was the Malfoys, Grangers, or their honorary grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Draco kissed Harry, then stepped into the fire place.

Draco stepped out of his parents fireplace, and he immediately heard a scream that made him smile.

'DADDY!' Rose yelled, as she ran towards Draco, chanting loudly. 'Daddys here! Daddy Draco is here!'

Draco leaned down, and caught his daughter in his arms as she ran at him. He scooped her up and hugged her tight.

'How's my baby girl?' He asked, as he held her.

'I'm playing.'

'What are you playing? And where are your brothers?' he asked her, while he looked around the room.

'We are playing hide and seek. SHHHHH! I am hiding.' She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Well you can't be hiding if you are yelling or in my arms.'

'Well, put me down then,' she said, matter-of-factly. He kissed her forehead and put her back down, and she ran out of the room. As Rose ran out, his parents walked into the room.

'I thought I heard Rose say you were here,' his mother said as she walked over to him. He hugged her, and kissed her cheek.

'I thought I might spend the night here with the children,' he said, looking between his parents.

'Of course,' his father said, then asked, 'Whose idea was it for you to come here?'

'It was mine, it's just...it's hard. Plus I wanted to see the kids.' Draco explained. As he said this, James ran by. James stopped and looked shocked to see Draco.

'Hi Dad, have you seen anyone else yet?' James asked, hopeful. Draco, figuring James was the one seeking, shook his head no. James shrugged, 'Bye,dad,' he called as he ran back out the room.

'See, they really missed me,' Draco said, smiling at his parents.

'Let's go sit and you can tell us about Hermione.' His mother said.

Draco explained what had been happening, how Hermione was doing better, but still not sure about him and how when she got too much information at once it confused her. Every once in awhile a child would run by. Albus had at least hugged Draco, before he quickly left the room. Scorpius waved as he passed.

'You know, you two would have never let me run around the house like this.' Draco said to his parents.

'They need to play, and it is too cold for them to go outside. Plus, they will all go to sleep faster.' His mother explained. Draco laughed.

'How have they've been? I know it's rare for all four of them to be here at once, without us being with them.'

'They've been fine, you know we love having our grandchildren here. It's nice having noise in this large Manor, it was meant for a large family.' His father said.

'Let's see if we can round them up for dinner,' Narcissa said, as she got up. Her husband and son followed her.

It took a half hour, but they were all seated around the dining room table. Narcissa and Lucius sat on the ends. Draco sat next to Rose on one side and the three boys sat across from him and Rose.

'How's mum doing?' James asked, as he started on his soup.

'She's doing better. She is still very tired, though, and needs lots of quiet.' Draco explained, he had several answers ready for the questions he expected from them. He didn't want to worry them, but he didn't want to lie to them either.

'Does she remember us?' Scorpius asked, quietly.

'She knows about you, and she has gotten some of her memories back, but she has not made it that far yet. It has only been a few days, she will get there, I promise.'

'If mummy is sick, why are you not bringing her soup?' Rose asked, innocently.

'Daddy Harry is taking care of mummy. I came to visit you guys for tonight. I have to make sure you guys aren't giving Grandma and Grandpa Malfoy a hard time.'

Draco looked around to see if anyone else had anything to ask. He looked at Albus, but he was always the quiet one of the group, and it didn't surprise Draco that he was just listening and not talking.

'Well, other than playing hide and seek, what have you been doing here?'

'Nanna showed me her Rose bushes!' Rose quickly said, as if she had been waiting to tell Draco since he got there. 'And she let me pick one that I wanted and we put it in water, and Nanna says I can take it home. It's called Rose, like me!' Draco smiled at his daughter.

'Yes, Roses are commonly given out on Valentine's Day, which is February 14th. Do you know what else happens on February 14th?' Draco asked his daughter.

'That's my birthday!' Rose said, excitedly.

'Exactly, you're the Rose mummy gave me and Daddy Harry five years ago.'

Rose looked excited, but Scorpius snorted as he tried not to laugh. He had heard this many times, and thought his parents needed to let that joke go. Rose looked at Scorpius.

'Where does your name come from?' She said, as if challenging him.

'I am named after a constellation, like Daddy Draco. Scorpius is the great scorpion who protected Earth from the great hunter Orion.' Scorpius said proudly. Rose looked at Draco to see if her brother was saying the truth, and Draco nodded. Harry, Draco and Hermione had taught Rose quickly to check with them before always believing her brothers, all of whom, though they would protect her fiercely against anyone else, had a fun time telling her stories and she would believe them. Throughout dinner, Rose asked everyone where their names came from.

After dinner, Draco and the kids said goodnight to Narcissa and Lucius and headed to their wing of the Manor. After James was born, Narcissa and Lucius surprised the growing family with their own wing of the Manor. Of course, the Manor was willed to Draco and his children. Narcissa enjoyed doing the makeover to the Manor. The wing had a master bedroom and a large nursery that connected to it. The nursery had a large play area and three bedrooms attached to it. Each bedroom had it's own bathroom.

At first, Draco was worried that his parents were trying to get them to move into Malfoy Manor, but that was not the case.

'This is so you have a home away from home. You never know when you may need to come here, this is our way of saying you will always have sanctuary here.' Lucius had said to the trio. They understood, this was just a few years after the war, and with all of them being so close to the center, it was hard to believe they would never be under that type of pressure again. They used this area often, normally for holidays and birthdays that they spent at the Manor, and it was great for the kids, who loved spending time with their grandparents, and it gave them a space that they were comfortable with when away from home.

Draco went through the nightly routine with his kids. He had done it alone before, but it was hard this time because he didn't know when the next time would be that he could do this with his husband and wife.

Draco helped Rose get into her PJs and she protested that she wasn't tired.

'I'll make a deal with you, you pick out what book you want me to read and get into bed. I'm going to check on the boys and I will come back and read it to you.' Draco said, his daughter hugged him and ran to the bookshelf in the playroom. Draco went over to Albus' room next, and looked in on his youngest son.

'Ready for bed, Al?'

'Yeah,' Albus said quietly, sitting on the edge of his bed. Draco sat next to him.

'You okay?'

'Yeah'

'Do you want to talk about something?'

'When...when can we come home?' Albus looked up at his dad. It hurt Draco to see the pain in his son's face.

'Soon, mum will get better. She wants to see you guys, but she needs rest. Once she is up for it, all four of you can come home.'

'You promise?'

'Of course I promise,' Draco said as he hugged Albus.

Draco tucked Albus into bed and said goodnight and went to check in the third room. Scorpius and James shared a room, which they would never be allowed to do at home as they would keep each other up all night. Draco looked in, and both boys were nicely in their beds and both quickly said, 'Goodnight, Daddy!' as Draco opened the door. He didn't believe them, but he figured as long as they were having fun and not thinking about Hermione, then he would give them tonight. He went back to Rose, and saw she was asleep and the book she had picked was on her nightstand. Draco smiled and tucked her in.

Finally Draco was in his bed, a bed he normally shared with Hermione and Harry, but it was better than the spare bedroom in his own home. He quickly fell asleep.

_Draco's Dream_

_~*~His plan to have Granger fall for him and ruin things with Harry had backfired. He never expected to fall for HER. When he heard she was going with that Weasel he was jealous. He never felt jealousy when she was with Potter, he was almost okay with that, but not the Ginger. He knew Harry would be done with practice, since they had a game tomorrow and he wondered if Harry had decided to follow him again to the Room of Requirement. So he once again made a couch appear, larger than the last time, and a fireplace. Sure enough, Harry quickly followed him inside the room, removing his invisibility cloak. _

'_Bloody hell, what was that Malfoy?!' _

'_I guess we're finally talking about that now. That was a kiss, I assume you have done that before.'_

'_Of course I have...thats not what I meant...'_

'_We're alone, no one can get through that door. I'm having a bad year, you look stressed, even more than a few weeks ago when I kissed you. So let's blow off some steam. Or are you telling me you didn't enjoy that?'_

_Harry stared at him, clearly unsure of how to respond, but Draco thought he had a good chance if he said the right thing._

'_No one will ever know, neither of us will want this to get out,' That was it, Draco knew it as Harry looked him in the eyes, making sure this wasn't a joke._

_Harry took a step closer to Draco, and he took that as an okay, so he closed the gap and kissed Harry again. This time, Draco put his hands on Harry's hips and led him to the couch. Harry had clearly decided to just let loose and live in the moment. Draco was surprised when Harry began unbuttoning his shirt. As he began to remove Harry's shirt, he let one hand slide between them~*~_

_A/n: there is about 255 words that are deleted here because of content. It does not change the story, just know, they just touched each other until completion and they didn't go beyond that. If you are 18+ then I post on another site, just check my profile for a link_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: My betas have not had a chance to look at this chapter yet, but I will busy this weekend so I wanted to get this up. I may update this chapter after my betas look it. This chapter will be majority Hermione's dream and not very much present day. I had a fun time writing this dream and didn't want to make it a short(though most of it was edited out for this site). Hope you enjoy!

Once Draco was gone, Harry decided to go check on Hermione. He walked up the stairs, worried she was still mad at him for something he did fifteen years ago. He knocked softly on the door. It took a moment, and he was just about to open the door, but she finally opened the door.

'Hi, Harry,' she said calmly, she walked over to the bed, leaving the door open for him. She knew it was silly being mad at him, obviously they had gotten over the fight, but to her the fight just happened, and she considering ending it with him.

'Hi 'Mione, I just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?' He asked her as he walked into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed, and he sat next to her.

'I had a dream.' She stated, not looking at him. He could tell she was mad, and he could guess what they were fighting about, but he wanted her to tell him, just in case.

'Alright, so what did I do?'

She looked at him confused.

'What do you mean?'

'Hermione, I have known you since we were eleven, I've been married to you for over ten years. I know when you're mad at me.' He explained, he gave her a sheepish smile. She smiled for a moment. She was considering what to tell him. She knew she needed to tell him, so he could explain everything.

'We had a fight. Slughorn was having a Christmas party and I wanted us to go together, but we couldn't, because no one could know about us. I understand, or I understood then, but I was tired of hiding it. Us hiding...it made me...well it made me feel like we were doing something we were ashamed of. Malfoy and I were hiding our friendship and you and I were hiding our relationship, it just got to me….and….um….' She explained to him, but she didn't finish.

'Hermione, just tell me. Chances are I already know,' Harry said, hoping she was about to admit to her feelings for Draco, as he was sure it was coming soon. He knew that though Harry had kissed Draco before Hermione had, that Hermione had had sex with Draco before Harry did, and he knew that it had happened before Slughorn's party.

'I am...was...considering breaking up with you.' She looked down at the floor. Harry reached for her hand.

'Hermione, I know, I'm sorry for how I was back then, but I promise, we end up okay.' As he says this, she looked back at him.

'You know? Did I break up with you?'

'You did, but it didn't last, clearly. I believe it was for the best, it was necessary for us to get where we did.'

'How long were we apart?'

'Well, I don't want to go much farther than you are in your dreams. Draco thinks that was what had happened this morning and that it overwhelmed you. How about we go down to dinner, and I will fill in the blanks, everything leading up to that fight.' He said this to Hermione, while he was secretly wishing Draco was here to help him.

'Alright, will Malfoy be joining us, I had another dream about him.' She said, standing up.

'He went to be with his family tonight, he'll be back for lunch tomorrow though. Ginny will be joining us as well. Do you want to tell me about your dream? I know that you two met a lot on the Astronomy tower.' Harry asked, as he followed her, and they both headed to the dining room.

'It's not much to talk about, but I can see that why we were friends, so I just wanted to let him know. Ginny is coming? Does she know about my memory problems?' Hermione asked.

'Yes she knows. She and Seamus came over today to check on you, she is keeping the rest of the family updated on your condition. Draco wants to try something to help your memory, and Ginny is going to help.' Harry said, as he and Hermione sat at the table.

'Really? What are they going to do?' She asked, and Harry explained while they began to enjoy their dinner.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione went into the library. Hermione wanted to read their textbooks from sixth year, and she was excited when Harry told her that she had kept them all in the library. He just smiled, not at all surprised she wanted to do research. He sat at his desk in the library and worked on paperwork that Ron had owled him earlier. Ron was his second in command and could take care of most items himself, but there were a few things that absolutely had to be Harry.

'Harry?' Hermione said after they had been in there for a little over an hour.

'Yes?' Harry said, looking up from his paperwork.

'I'm going to head to bed,' she said, quietly.

'Okay, I left your next potion next to the bed.'

'Harry?'

'Hmmm.'

'Will you sleep with me tonight?'

Harry smiled at her as he got up.

'Of course I will,' he said as he walked over to her.

They both headed upstairs and got ready for bed. Harry got into bed as Hermione took her potion. She laid next him.

'Good night, Harry' She said, and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

'Good night, sweet dreams.'

She smiled and laid her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

_~*~'Sorry,' Harry said to Hermione, as he came up behind her on the Astronomy tower._

'_Me too, I shouldn't have asked Ron to go with me.' She responded, and turned around and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. They held each other for a moment, then they leaned against the railing to continue talking._

'_Well I don't think Lavender will let her Won-Won go with you now.' Harry said, chuckling._

'_They're so bad, it's horrible to watch,' Hermione said, looking at Harry._

'_I know, I'm guessing that's why you have been in the Library a lot. He thinks you're mad, or jealous, because of this.'_

'_Of course I'm not, but that doesn't mean I want to look at that. I mean, he is a Prefect, he needs to behave as such.' _

'_I guess you have no one to go with to Slughorn's party with?' Harry said, looking at the ground._

'_Harry, I know we can't let Voldemort know about us. I don't want us sneaking around to ruin what we have.' She looked at him, seriously._

'_So what is your suggestion,' Harry asked, looking into her eyes. She kissed him._

'_I'm not sure we should continue, until we can become public with it.' She said._

'_You want to break up?' Harry whispered._

'_I don't want to Harry...'_

'_I understand' he said quietly, 'I have to go, I got a meeting with Professor Dumbledore'. He didn't look at her, he just left the tower._

_She looked over the grounds, she wasn't ready to go back to the common room. She had tears in her eyes, and was trying hard to not let them fall. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped as a voice whispered in her ear._

'_It's just me Granger. I heard everything. I didn't want to come out until he left,' Malfoy said, quietly._

_She relaxed. She had been up here to meet Malfoy, as Harry had a meeting with Dumbledore. She had been surprised that Harry had come up here to begin with. _

'_Sorry Malfoy, I don't think I'm up for talking tonight.' She said, as she leaned against him. She still hadn't looked at him and wasn't sure why he had his arms around her, but it felt nice, she would take comfort in it as long as he was offering it._

'_We don't have to talk. We could just stand here if you like. Or I can help you forget?' The last part he whispered in her ear, as he ran his hands over her hips and down her side._

_She was surprised at what he was saying, and surprised that she was considering it. She had heard the rumors of Draco's talents, and knew he would follow through with his promise to make her forget. They would never tell anyone, it would be a onetime thing. She didn't have feelings for him, this was just so she wouldn't think about…._

'_What's your answer, Hermione?' He asked, as he began to slowly lift her skirt._

'_Make me forget,' she said, hoping she wouldn't regret this._

_He wasted no time once she gave the okay. He began to kiss her neck as his hand continued to life her skirt. He put his left arm around her to hold her to him and his right hand slid up her skirt, and teased her as he ran his fingers along the edge of her panties. _

_(this was edited out due to its content. If 18+ then do a web searh for "somnium memor marieriddle20"_

_Once finished, they began to straighten up. Draco took his wand out and did a cleaning spell on each of them. Hermione found her panties and slid them back on and looked at Draco for the first time tonight. He had rearranged himself back to normal and then leaned over and kissed her softly._

'_I should have done that first,' he said, smiling at her._

'_Probably, but that wasn't what I needed at the time.' She said, looking in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He put his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss. They continued for a few minutes, until Hermione stepped away._

'_I know it doesn't need to be said, but this didn't happen,' she said, hoping she didn't sound rude._

'_Trust me, I know, but there is nothing wrong with friends comforting each other, it doesn't have to mean anything.' He said, and she nodded._

_'Well, have a good night Draco.' She said as she left the tower, and she heard him say, 'Good night, Hermione.' ~*~_


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione jumped awake, breathing heavily. Her movement woke Harry as well and he sat up, looking around the room for the threat. Once he knew it was just him and Hermione in the room, he looked at her. Her face was flushed, and she was catching her breath.

'Hermione, are you okay?'

'Just a dream….it was….just a dream,' she replied, looking down at the sheets instead of at him. She had had sex with Draco, she was seeing him as Draco now, not Malfoy. Did Harry know that that had happened? She would have to talk to Draco alone. Harry looked at her worried.

'What happened?'

'That was so real, there was more details and it lasted a lot longer than the others. Am I using Draco's potion now?' She asked Harry, still not able to look at him.

'Yes, we will have to let him know. That's good that it is working better, maybe because it's fresher, or I don't know, Draco can explain later. Potions is still not my strongest subject.' He smiled at her, wondering why she wouldn't look at him.

He also noticed she used Draco's name, hopefully she would when he was here.

'Yes, we can ask him when he comes over.' She said, as she got out of bed, still avoiding looking at Harry.

'What happened in your dream Hermione? Why did you jump?' Harry asked, watching as she headed to bathroom, but still didn't get out of bed.

She finally looked at him, and he noticed her cheeks turn red.

'You're not wearing glasses? I just realized, but you haven't had glasses on since I woke up in the hospital.' She said, looking at him, surprised she didn't notice earlier.

'Oh, well, when I was in training for Auror they offered to fix my vision since it was my biggest weakness. But seriously, what happened in your dream?' he asked her.

'We fought, we ended things.' She said, not wanting to say more.

'Oh, anything else,' he asked hopefully, he knew what had happened afterwards, and that would explain her behavior right now.

'Not really, I was on the astronomy tower thinking for a long time before you showed, thinking over things. Then you came up and apologized, but we ended up ending things. When you left, you slammed the door shut, that's when I jerked awake. Like I said, it was very detailed, I think I remember most things between this fight and the last fight. I'm going to take a shower.' She said and she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Harry wished her dream had lasted at least a few minutes later, though he wouldn't have known how to respond if she did tell him that she had had sex with Draco in her dream. Would he tell her that he knew and they had gotten over it, or would he say they he knew and that she was still having sex with him? He was glad Draco would be back today, he knew Draco had only been gone overnight, but still, he needed to know what Draco thinks he should do because Hermione was on the verge of knowing.

When Hermione had showered and had gotten ready for the day, she came out of the bathroom, she noticed Harry had fallen back to sleep. She smiled at him, it was still weird to think of him as her husband. She could understand how they understand ended up together, but she understood how her and Draco ended up together. Harry had said that Draco and his family switched sides. She wondered how her and Draco had ended and how her and Harry got back together. She loved Harry, she knew that then, she believe it had to be true now. She also knew she was falling for Draco at that time, she wondered if that was just a schoolgirl crush or if it still affected their friendship today. Maybe they just kept face for Harry.

The more she thought about it, she felt like it did affect their friendship, she could tell, but how did Harry not see it. When she first woke up in the hospital, Draco was there. Though she knew a lot of people were there at the hospital for her, she has only seen the people who were in the room when she woke up, and that was Harry, Draco, and Ron. She understood Harry and Ron, but how had Draco been allowed in over all her other friends? She needed to know.

She ran back into the bathroom and looked in the cabinet, She saw what she was looking for, a bottle labeled sleeping potion. She hoped it could mix with her dream potion, but she was beyond caring. She needed to know. How did she and Harry get together? How does Draco fit into her life? Who were her children? She quickly took the potion, and she became dizzy immediately. She tossed the bottle and went back to bed. She was asleep within seconds.

_~*~ __H-_

_Too cold to meet in normal spot. Meet at normal time in RoR._

_ -D_

_Hermione had read to note many times, as if the message would be clearer. Did he want them to resume their normal talks again? Did he want to have a sex again? She wasn't sure she against or for either of those, but she felt bad for what they did last time. She shouldn't have had sex with Draco right after ending things with Harry, but she didn't have to willpower to say no. They had been getting very close, and she wasn't willing to admit it then, but she had been developing feelings for him that were a little more than friendly. _

_Now she was walking toward the Room of Requirements with the note clutched in her hand, reading it again. When she got there, she noticed a door slightly cracked, she walked in and saw just a couch in front of a roaring fire. Draco was standing by the fire, looking into it. _

'_Draco...' she said simply as she walked in, shutting the door behind her. _

_He turned to look at her and smiled. She smiled back as she walked towards him._

'_I wasn't sure you would come,' he admitted to her._

'_I figured we should talk'_

'_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...not when you just broken up with Potter.' He took a few steps closer to her. _

'_I could have said no,' she responded._

'_So, we are okay?'_

'_We're fine, you don't regret it, do you?' She asked, worried that he didn't like it._

'_No, of course not. It was perfect.'_

'_So were still friends then?' She clarified._

'_Yes.'_

'_Okay then, now that's out of the way.' She said, and hoped they could become like they were before. _

_She sat on the couch and he joined her. He sat a little closer than he would have before, but she was okay with it._

'_What topic did you pick for your Charms essay?' She asked, trying to get things back to normal. He looked surprised, but he answered and they continued to talk like they use to for the next hour. _

_Hermione realized they were getting closer as they were talking. They were now sitting in the middle of the couch, Draco had his arm up on the couch around her, and she laid her head against it off and on. _

_They were in a lull in the conversation and they were just staring into each other's eyes. Hermione couldn't believe how comfortable she was right now, and how right this was. In a different life they would be perfect for each other. They were the top of their class, they could talk for hours and the sex was amazing. There was just the slight issue of them being on different sides of a war. Obviously what was happening here could never leave this room, no one could know, at least until the war was over. Even then, they would both have to survive the war and they were both so close to the center of it that their chances weren't good. On that thought, she decided to go for it._

_Hermione leaned over and kissed him quickly, to test his reaction._

'_Are you sure?' he asked simply._

'_Yes.'_

'_Your issue with Potter was that you had to hide it, we will never be able to be together,' he said seriously. _

'_I know, but with him we could have told people. With you I understand why it needs to be secrete. We have something here, but it's just for fun. Right?' _

'_We can definitely have fun,' Draco replied, with a smirk. Hermione smiled and kissed him again._

_Draco kissed her back as he pulled her into his lap. Hermione moved her legs so she was straddling his lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck. He moved his hands under her skirt and slide them up and down her bare legs. As they deepened the kiss, Hermione moved her fingers through his hair. Hermione began to move her hips, so her core rubbed against his growing erection. He moved one hand between them and began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Feeling what he was doing, Hermione decided to remove his shirt as well. She would never admit, but she did glance at his arm to confirm there wasn't a dark mark there, which she was relieved to see there wasn't. _

_Draco held her tightly as he moved them, so she was laying on the couch and he was on top of her. _

_( there is 365 words that are deleted here for content. Check my profile for a link or do a Web search Somnium Memor marieriddle20 if 18 or over to find the unedited version)_

A/N: Please read and review. I respond to reviews with a preview for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I had fun with this dream! I would still love a beta, my previous beta just stopped contacting me. I still have about 10 chapters left. Email me at karieriddle (it's a google email)

Harry woke up, and saw Hermione had laid back down next to him. Her deep breathing told him she was out. He carefully got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take his shower. As he stepped out of the shower, he noticed something on the ground by the trash can. He leaned down to pick it up. He was confused at first by the empty potion vial, it couldn't have been there long or one of the house elves would have picked it up. Then he saw the label, "Sleeping Potion." He tossed the bottle onto the counter, snapped his fingers and his clothes appeared on and ran back into the bedroom. He looked at Hermione, she seemed to just be sleeping.

Was she allowed to take the sleeping potion with her dream potion? The dream potion was supposed to make her tired anyways, then to top it with a sleeping potion. He ran over next to her.

'Hermione….Hermione!' he began to say softly, but quickly raised his voice, trying to shake her awake.

She didn't respond. He needed Draco, now.

He ran downstairs and quickly flooed to Malfoy Manor. He stood there for a moment, listening so he knew what direction to go it. He heard lots of voices toward the dining room, and figured they were having breakfast. He took a moment to calm his breathing, he knew his children were in there and he didn't want to worry them more than he knew they already were.

Harry walked into the dining room, the first ones to see him were his three sons.

'Dad!' that said in unison.

Draco looked up from his plate to look at the three boys thinking they were talking to them. He noticed they were all getting up, looking behind him. Draco and Rose both turned and saw Harry. Draco panicked, though he covered it well. He could not think of a good reason for Harry to be here.

'Daddy Harry!' Rose yelled and raced over.

Harry kneeled down to hug his children, he couldn't help but smile when all four of his children were around him, so happy to see him

'Is mum okay? Daddy Draco said you were taking care of her,' Scorpius asked.

Draco walked over to his husband and children, he looked down at Harry, who still had his arms wrapped around Rose, who wasn't letting go. His eyes connected with Harry's and he could see panic in his husband's eyes.

'She's okay, she's at home sleeping. I just need help with her potions. You guys know how I bad I am with potions.' Harry explained.

'Daddy Draco is the best potion master ever!' Rose said.

'Exactly, so why don't you guys finish breakfast with Grandma and Grandpa, and Daddy Draco can come with me to explain the potion again.' Harry said to them.

They all nodded and went back to their seats. Draco reached a hand out to Harry, to help him off the ground. Once Harry was standing he held Draco's hand, and squeezed tightly.

'We will owl you guys later,' Harry said to Narcissa and Lucius, who could both tell something is wrong.

They nodded and they all said their goodbyes quickly.

Once Harry and Draco were out of the room, Draco stopped them and turned to look at Harry.

'What happened?'

'Hermione took a sleeping potion.'

'What!? Why?!'

'I don't know. We had already gotten up, we talked about her dream, she went to take a shower, and I fell back asleep. I realized what she had done after I woke up. I tried to wake her, but she didn't respond, but she had taken a sleeping potion. I thought of you first, should I have taken her to St. Mungos?'

'Let me check on her, she shouldn't have taken it so soon after being in a coma.'

They went back to Potter Manor.

'She's in our room,' Harry told Draco, and they both headed up. Hermione was still sleeping, breathing steadily.

Draco pulled out his wand and did a few vital checks. He ran down to his potion lab, leaving Harry with Hermione. He quickly was back in the room, with a potion. He gently lifted her head and poured some of the potion in her mouth. He rubbed her throat to force her to swallow and she did.

Everything seemed alright, but he was worried how long it would take for her to wake up. He sat on the edge of the bed.

'I think she will be fine, she will probably be out for a while. That potion should counteract the sleeping potion. Do you have any idea why she would do this? It's not like her to not ask about it first or do some research if she could mix them.'

Harry sat next to Draco.

'She was acting a little weird about her dream, but I figured it's because it was when we broke up.'

'Harry, that's when me and her started,' Draco said, hopefully.

'I know, I thought the same thing, but she had jumped awake earlier, and I asked her what happened. She said I had slammed the door shut when I left the tower, so she woke right before you would have been there.'

'Oh, well depending on if she will dream now with the Sleeping Potion, she'll know about me and her.'

'How do we explain that? Do we tell her the truth then?'

'Let's wait and see where she is at. I want her to know, but I don't want to push her memories on her too fast, which I am worried that is what this will do, but we won't know until she wakes up.'

'She said her dream was longer and more detailed last night. Is that because it was your potion?' Harry asked, taking Draco's hand in his.

'I believe so, I had another dream last night, and it was past the 24 hour mark that the potion is supposed to work. The fresher ingredients made it stronger.'

'What was you dream about?' Harry asked, smiling at Draco.

'When you finally confronted me about kissing you, and everything that followed.' Draco said, smirking at Harry.

'That would be a fun memory to relive.'

'It was, it was so real, I woke up expecting to be in my dorm, took a second to realize that it had happened 15 years ago instead of 15 minutes.'

'Do you think I can try the potion? It won't hurt me right?' Harry asked, thinking it would be entertaining to see the past.

'You can, but I can't guarantee you will get a memory of us, or you and Hermione. It takes you to a place that led you to where you are today. For you, that can mean any of your battles with Voldemort, but if you want to, go take one.'

'You mean right now?'

'Sure, it will make you tired. Hermione isn't waking anytime soon. I'll watch over you two.'

'Okay, I'll try it. Let me talk to Ginny first though, obviously Hermione won't be able to talk to her for lunch.'

'I'll take care of that. Take the potion, then once you're asleep I'll send an owl to my parents so they aren't worried and I'll talk to Ginny, I'll see if she can come for Dinner instead.'

'Alright,' Harry said.

He kissed Draco then went to the bathroom to take one of Hermione's potion. He came back into the room and laid next to Hermione.

'Did she let you sleep in here with her last night?' Draco asked.

'Yes, I wasn't planning on it, but she asked me to stay,' he said, yawning.

'That's a good sign. Sweet dreams.' Draco said, as Harry closed his eyes.

Draco left his husband and wife to sleep, while he went to contact his parents and Ginny.

_~*~Harry's Dream_

_(The beginning of this dream is mostly from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Chapter 15: The Unbreakable Vow pages 320-324)_

_Draco was being dragged into Slughorn's Christmas party by Filch. What was he doing here? Harry had seen Draco a few times in the last few weeks, and they had done some things that had Harry questioning his sexuality, though Draco had informed him that the wizarding world didn't look at sexuality like the muggle world did. _

'_I'm his Head of House and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be,' said Snape curtly. 'Follow me, Draco.'_

_Harry watch as Draco left with Snape, and decided he should follow._

'_I'll be back in a bit, Luna-er-bathroom.' Harry said as he left. He put on his invisibility cloak and began to search which classroom they had gone in. _

_Harry listened to Snape accusing Draco of being the one who cursed Katie and Draco deny it. Harry was glad that Draco was good at Occlumency, made it less likely anyone would find out about them. It was at this moment he realized how much danger Draco was in for being with him. Hermione would be used against Harry, but Draco and his entire family would probably be killed if anyone was to find out. Unless this was part of Draco's plan, to get close to him to give him to Voldemort. When Snape mentioned the Unbreakable Vow, he decided he would have to ask Ron if he knew what that was._

_Then Harry heard Draco say it, say the thing that broke his heart, he didn't realize how much he cared for Draco until Draco admitted this._

'_It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!'_

_Voldemort had given Draco the task to get closer to him. Obviously, Snape didn't know what the mission was, only that there was one. Malfoy was definitely working on it, Harry couldn't believe he was so stupid, of course Malfoy had no real interest in him._

_Harry had a second's warning; he heard Snape's footsteps on the other side of the door and flung himself out of the way just as it burst open. Snape headed back to the party. Harry quickly got up and walked into the open classroom. _

_Draco was sitting on the front desk with his head in his hands. Harry couldn't help but tell how stressed he was, but his anger got the best of him. He swung his hand and the door slammed shut, from Harry's wandless magic that only seemed to show when his emotions were high. Draco jumped up, staring at the door with his wand drawn. Harry silently put a silencing spell and locking spell on the room. _

'_Who's there?!' Draco said to the seemingly empty room, with his wand still up. _

_Harry removed his invisibility cloak, throwing it to the side. He didn't pull out his wand, he knew he didn't need it._

'_Harry, it's just you,' Draco said, lowering his wand and taking a step closer to Harry, until he noticed the anger on Harry's face._

'_You used me!' Harry yelled at him._

'_What are...oh...you heard me and Snape?'_

'_Yes, so what was the plan? Gain my trust and put me in a trap for Voldemort?' Harry spit out._

_Draco showed his wand to Harry as he put it down on the desk, so Harry would see he was unarmed. Harry knew Draco had noticed his wandless magic, so Draco would know Harry was never unarmed. Draco walked closer to Harry and looked him directly in the eyes._

'_Harry, I promise that was not part of the plan. There is a mission he has given me, but I have not been working on it. I can't tell you what it is, there is a curse on me that makes it where I cannot tell you, but I swear I do not follow the mad man. You have seen my arm, and I know you looked the first time you removed my shirt, I do not have the mark.'_

'_We've never made sense. We have always hated each other, then suddenly you want to "let off some steam" with me? I can't believe I didn't question this before, if I had been so distracted this year...'_

'_Yes, we have always fought. You know what they say, it's a fine line between love and hate and I have picked what side of the line I want to be on. I love you Harry James Potter and I will do anything to prove it to you. You want to stop hiding us? Fine! Let's go into that party right now and snog in front of everyone. My parents would be dead within the hour, but then they shouldn't be following a madman. I don't want to lose you!'_

_Harry stared at Draco. He believed him, there was something that was pushing him towards Draco. He had felt it many times before, but the force had never been this strong. Harry closed the gap between them, Draco had his eyes closed, as if worried was going to hit him. _

_Harry put his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. Draco gasped in shock, and Harry used that gasp to slide his tongue over Draco's. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling them closer together. Harry pushed against Draco, leading him towards the desk that was behind Draco. Harry and Draco began removing each other's clothes, pausing periodically to kiss again. _

_Harry stopped them for a moment, Draco looked at him, worried. Harry kissed him softly, then looked him in the eyes._

'_I love you too, Draco,' Harry said, gently. _

_Draco grabbed Harry's head and pulled him close to kiss him. They continued to rid themselves of clothes. _

_Once their clothes laid on the ground, Harry kissed Draco as Draco sat on the desk. Harry stood between his legs and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. _

_(60 words deleted here for content)_

'_You want...try something... new?' Draco whispered. _

_Harry went wide eye looking into Draco's eyes, knowing what he was asking. _

_As Harry nodded, Draco let go of them both. They both had to catch their breath before they spoke._

'_How you want to do this?' Harry asked, nervous about being in either position._

'_I have done this before, and I know you haven't so this time you can take me. Your first time would be better if we had bed.'_

_Harry nodded, he wondered who he had done it with before, but he was too excited and nervous to ask. _

_(478 words deleted here, I left enough above so you would know they had sex for the first time and that Harry was top this time) ~*~_

A/N Please read and review! Did you like having a dream from Harry's perspective? I'll send preview for chapter 13 with any signed review


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: An early update! I have a busy weekend coming up, so I figured I would posth now. Sunday-Thursday I will be on cruise(its my 25th bday and my dads 50th) So any reviews before Sunday I will be able to send a preview, any others I will send Thursday night. I still don't have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

'Draco...' Hermione mumbled in her sleep.

Draco had been sitting in a chair they had in the room, reading a 'Potion's Weekly' Magazine. He looked at Hermione when she said his name, his first name.

'Harder Draco...' Hermione said, almost moaning.

Draco stood up and walked over to the bed. He smiled down at Hermione. She was having sex with him, in her dream. He noticed her eyelids moving, which he figured it meant she was about to wake up. He sat on the edge of the bed, next to her. He knew he probably shouldn't, but she was moaning his name.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled up at Draco, who smiled back. She leaned up and kissed him. He was surprised, but he kissed her back.

'Hmmmm' Harry hummed in his sleep.

Hermione looked over at Harry, then back at Draco and her eyes went wide.

'Oh...Draco….I'm sorry...I just….my dream...so real...' Hermione stammered.

'Tell me about your dream,' Draco said, calmly.

'Um,' her face went red, 'not here, not with Harry right here. I'm surprised we haven't woken him yet.'

'He took one of your dream potions.' Draco explained, as he stood up.

'Why?' Hermione asked, looking down at Harry.

'I had a few dreams when I tested the potion and you're reliving the past, so he just wanted to try.'

'Oh,' Hermione said, wondering where Harry's dream had taken him.

'Let's go downstairs and talk?' Draco asked and Hermione nodded in response.

They headed down to the living room and sat across from each other.

Dobby appeared with a tray of sandwiches and tea and set it between them.

'Thank you, Dobby.' Draco said.

Dobby bowed to them, and popped out. Hermione began to pour tea for both of them, avoiding at looking at Draco.

'Hermione, I understand stand why you wanted to take the sleeping potion, but why didn't you ask me or Harry about it first?' Draco asked, as he watched her pour their tea.

'I'm sorry, I should have. I'm just tired of this.' Hermione said, still not looking at him.

'You were in a coma for a few days. People who have been in a coma are not supposed to take any sleep aids for a few months. We're lucky you woke so quickly, you were only out for a few hours.'

'It should have lasted longer than that,' Hermione said, finally looking at him.

'Harry came and got me, you really scared him. I gave you an antidote.'

'Oh,' she said simply as she grabbed a sandwich.

Draco took a sip of tea that she prepared for him. He smiled to himself, it was very sweet. She made it like he would have taken it back at Hogwarts, like most people, he added less sugar now that he was adult.

'You want to talk about your dream. I can guess what you saw, but I rather you tell me, in case I am wrong.'

'Harry and I had broken up and you came out when he left….and...and...well you know what happened.' She blushed, and looked away from him.

'Harry had said you woke up this morning right when you two had broken up, so we figured that would be what you saw next.' Draco said, adding the 'we' hoping it would reassure her.

'He knows?' She asked, looking up at him.

'Yes, he knows what happened that night.' He said and finished the sentence in his head _'He knows in very great detail, as he watched my memory in a pensive once.'_

'He knows about just that time, or the time after that as well?'

'Ah, so you have seen more than once?'

'Yes, twice. The way you said that I'm assuming we did more than twice.'

'Harry may not know the dates of each time or exactly how many times, but yes he knows we were together multiple times.' Draco said, being careful with his words.

'How many times?'

'What?' He asked, he knew what she was asking but he needed to think of an answer.

'How many times did we have sex?' She asked, looking directly at him.

'Well...I think it is best not to go beyond your dreams. So that is a question for another time.'

'I'm sorry I kissed you when I woke up.'

'It's alright, I know it takes a few moments to remember that it was a dream.'

'I know, but we're both married. I shouldn't have kissed you.'

'How do you know if I am married or not?' Draco asked, curiously.

'Oh, I found a picture in my drawer. It was three young boys with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The oldest boy looks just like you, so I assumed.'

'Oh, okay. Yes, you would be correct.' He said, trying not to give anything away.

'Who is she? Your wife?'

'You don't know her yet,' He answered, thinking it's kind of true, mentally, Hermione is not his wife.

'Oh, so she didn't go to Hogwarts?' She asked, curiously.

'How about we go back to your dreams? I know you saw our first time on the balcony. Can you tell be about the next time? Are you sure it was our second time or just the second time you dreamt?' Draco decided to change the subject.

'You gave me a note to meet you in the ROR. It had to be our second time, because we talked about the first time and we started talking like we were just going to try to be friends again, and then we...you know' Hermione explained.

'Alright. So there was almost a month between that. I can't remember anything big happening, though I do believe that is when Ron and Lavender first got together and they were disturbing.' Draco said, remember walking in on those two all over the school.

'Ron and Lavender?'

'Yep, and unlike us or you and Harry, they had no issues letting the whole school watch them.'

'Are they still together?'

Draco considered how to answer, but this was his theory. He wanted Ginny to tell her whole story, and if it worked, Ron was going to be next. This was his chance to do a test with a small piece of information.

'Yes. They broke up for a time, but after the war they got back together. They were married a few years later.' Draco said.

'There is more to that...' She said, trying to remember.

'There is, but he is going to tell you his story. It will mean more coming from him. Just like Ginny is coming over for Dinner to tell you her story.'

'I forgot about that. Wasn't she going to come earlier than that?'

'Yes, but when I didn't know how long you would be out, I asked her to come over later.'

'Probably for the best, I'm still tired.' She said, then yawned.

'You want to go back to bed?' Draco asked, taking a sip of tea.

'I'm just going to rest my eyes here.'

'Alright, I'm going to go check on Harry.' Draco said, as he stood up.

'Okay,' she said, as she got comfortable on the bed.

Draco headed upstairs to see if Harry was awake yet. He was surprised when he went around the corner and saw Harry sitting on the stairs.

'What are..?' Draco started to ask, but Harry put his finger to his mouth as if to say 'shhh'.

Harry stood up and grabbed Draco's hand and led him to their bedroom.

'I didn't want Hermione to know I was listening.' Harry explained, once Draco shut the door behind him.

'How long were you there?' Draco asked as he sat on the edge of their bed.

'At least 15 minutes, considering what you were talking about I was worried she wouldn't talk freely if I was there.' Harry said, as he walked over to Draco.

'I think you're right, she was having a hard time telling me.'

Harry stood between Draco's legs, Draco smiled up at him.

'You want me to share my dream?' Harry asked, kissing Draco's neck.

'Please tell me,' Draco said, as he bent his neck to give Harry more access.

'You gatecrashed Slughorn's party,' Harry said, then kissed Draco's neck. 'Snape took you out of the room to talk.' Harry nibbled on Draco's ear, Draco heart began to race as he knew where this dream was heading. 'I accused you of using me.' He kissed Draco on the cheek. 'You told me you loved me for the first time.' He lightly kissed Draco on the lips. 'Then with you bent over a desk, we had sex for the first time.' Harry kisses Draco again, and grinded his erection against Draco's. Draco moaned and deepened the kiss.

Meanwhile downstairs, Hermione took a nap on the couch.

_~*~Hermione was glad she had had the a few weeks away from Hogwarts for the Christmas break. It was good to be away from Draco and Harry, it gave her time to think. This is what she kept telling herself, but she really missed both of them. She couldn't believe she had fallen for two boys at the same time, and two that hated each other so much. _

_When Harry, Ron and Ginny arrived she hugged them all, and tried not to hold onto Harry too long. Won-Won was quickly in a corner with Lavender to make for their lost time, this was still strange for her when she remembered all the times she over Lavender and Parvati sharing a bed in their dorm many nights, but apparently Lav-Lav went both ways. Ginny excused herself to meet up with Dean and Harry and Hermione were left alone._

'_Want to go for a walk?' Harry asked. _

_Hermione nodded, and they both left the common room, not wanting to watch all the couples making out. _

'_Oh here,' Hermione handed a note to Harry, he read it._

'_I'm meeting Dumbledore tonight,' he told her after he read it. _

'_You'll have to go soon,' she said, it wasn't a question, but he answered._

'_Yes,'_

_They walked silently, neither sure where they were heading._

'_Hermione...'Harry said, breaking their silence._

'_Yes.'_

'_I miss you,' he said, stopping to look at her. _

_She stopped as well, and looked at him. She knew he didn't just mean over the break, but he missed them being together. All her resolve to figure out what she want...who she wanted...before doing anything just fell apart. She could decide later._

'_I missed you too,' she responded._

_He leaned down and kissed her. She responded instantly, it had been two months since they have kissed. She missed this. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. She deepened their kiss. Harry pushed her up against the wall, not breaking their connection. _

'_Not here,' Hermione said, kissing Harry again. _

'_Where?' Harry asked, kissing her before she could answer._

'_Probably not in the hallway, where anyone can walk by scar head.' _

_Harry and Hermione froze, before looking over at Draco. He stood, leaning against the wall, with his well-known smirk. Hermione had to push at Harry, to remind him to move. Harry realized that he was still holding Hermione against the wall, so he moved away from the wall and faced Draco, as Hermione did the same._

'_Please, don't let me interrupt,' Draco said to the couple._

'_Dra...Malfoy...' Hermione started, but she didn't know what to say with Harry standing there._

'_Malfoy,' Harry said tensely, Hermione knew why, he was worried that Draco will tell Voldemort about this. _

_Hermione wasn't sure if she could tell Harry not to worry, as Draco was on their side, but that was Draco's secret to tell, not hers._

'_Well, if the show is over, I guess I will move on,' Draco said, he walked towards them, as he passed them, he walked purposely walked between them._

_Neither her or Harry moved, and she felt him touch his hand against hers. She tried not to react, but she to admit, though she hated herself for it, it turned her on with Draco showing this bit of affection, secretly, in front of Harry. She noticed Harry stiffened as Draco passed, but he didn't move over to give room for Draco either._

_Harry and Hermione didn't look at each other until Draco's steps faded. _

'_Probably shouldn't have been out in the open like that,' Hermione said._

'_No, I was just...you know...really happy to see you….' Harry said, not looking Hermione in the eyes._

'_It will be okay,' she said, and leaned up to kiss him._

_He kissed her back, but he backed away._

'_We need to be more careful,' he said._

'_Okay,' she wasn't sure if he meant they would meet like this again or if he regretted they almost did something again._

'_I'm going to go for walk,' he said, as he gave her a quick kiss, and left down the hallway._

_She watched him leave, confused. She was worried he was going to follow Draco to see what he was up to, like he did often. She really didn't want to be caught between the two of them again. Though the thought of getting between them led to a pleasant daydream of her between both her lovers in a more pleasant way._


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So two chapters this week! A Lot of information this chapter, I think this is my longest chapter yet but the Dream should be enjoyable ;)

'We need to get up and check on her.' Draco said, laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco.

'Can't we wait till she walks in on us? It worked out well last time she found out about us that way.' Harry asked, smiling at Draco.

'With as fun as that was last time, Ginny will be here soon and we should be downstairs waiting for her.'

'Fine,' Harry huffed, then leaned down to kiss Draco.

Harry waved his hand to do a quick cleaning charm on them. They both got up, got dressed and headed downstairs.

Hermione was sitting in the living room, reading a book. She looked up when both of them walked in. Her heart started pounding, she had to stop that though. She was married to Harry, she couldn't have feelings for both, that was her 16 year old self that couldn't decided. Something obviously happened that helped her decide, she just needed to remember.

'I'm sorry for scaring you Harry.' Hermione said.

'It's alright. Draco explained, just don't try it again.' Harry said, smiling at her.

He walked over and sat next to her, as Draco sat across from them.

'I won't. Draco explained the risk.' Hermione responded, looking back down at her book.

Harry looked over at Draco and smiled, she was calling him Draco now. Draco smiled and nodded.

'Did you have another dream?' Draco asked, looking at Hermione.

She closed her book, and looked between them both.

'Yes, and you both were actually in it.' She said.

Harry and Draco looked at each other for a second then looked at her, hopeful.

'What happened?' Harry asked, to get her to continue.

'It was after Christmas break, and we ended up making out in a corridor.' She said, looking at Harry. 'Then you walked in and interrupted us.' Hermione finished, looking at Draco.

'I remember that.' Draco said, and Harry nodded in agreement.

'You were acting weird afterwards, then you left. Where did you go?' She asked Harry.

'Oh, well,' Harry started, but they were interrupted by Dobby coming in.

'Madame Ginny is here, dinner will be served.' Dobby announced, as Ginny came in behind him.

Hermione stood up, putting her book on the coffee table.

'Ginny!' Hermione said, walking over to her giving her a hug.

Harry and Draco also got up. Draco leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear.

'You went to be fucked by me,' He said in his quietest voice to Harry, so Hermione would not here.

Harry smiled at Draco, thinking on that memory.

'How are you doing?' Ginny asked Hermione.

'Better. Some of my memories are back, but it's still confusing.' Hermione answered, as she walked with Ginny to the dining room.

'I hope this works,' Harry mumbled to Draco before they followed the girls.

'Me too.' Draco responding.

During the meal, they only had small talk. Mostly, Ginny asked what Hermione remembered, and Hermione explained what she knew. This gave Harry and Draco a better idea of how much she remembered, as she was explaining conversations she remembered having with Ginny from the summer between 5th and 6th year and the fall of 6th year. Draco knew this was a good sign, she really was filling in all the black space between each dream.

'So Ginny, tell me about you. What have you been doing for the last 15 years?' Hermione asked.

'Ok, so your memory is in 6th year. Well, me and Dean were together all year. Near the end of that school year I was getting annoyed with Dean because Seamus was always around, but they were best mates so I had to deal.' Ginny started, she was nervous on how much she should say.

'Of course,' Hermione agreeing, remembering that Dean and Seamus were as close as Ron and Harry were.

'Um...Dumbledore died at the end of the school year...' Ginny said, quietly.

'What...how?' Hermione asked, her head starting to hurt when she thought of it.

'Just a result of the war, Snape was blamed for his death. We believed it at the time,' Harry answered, helping Ginny give a neutral answer.

'Ok,' Hermione answered, knowing there was more, but wanted to hear more about Ginny.

'That summer, Bill and Fleur got married,'

'Oh, how was the wedding?' Hermione asked, excitedly.

'It was really good, then...um...' She started, but looked at Draco and Harry.

'That was the night the ministry fell to Voldemort,' Harry responded.

'What?' Hermione asked, shocked.

'Do I explain my school year?' Ginny asked, Harry and Draco.

'Why wouldn't you?' Hermione asked before the boys could answer.

'Yes, tell her,' Draco said, then looked at Hermione. 'Remember this is only going to be Ginny's side of the story, but you should know. You, Harry and Ron did not come back after that, you guys were on the run, because Voldemort was in charge of the ministry. Your memories will get you there, but for now listen to Ginny's story.'

Hermione looked at him, she wanted to ask questions, but she knew she hard time when they went too far past her dreams, so she nodded and looked at Ginny.

'Alright, well, the new school year started. There was a lot of students missing, Muggleborns were no longer recognized, many were tried and sent to Azkaban. Dean went on the run, so I didn't see him all school year, but Seamus was half blood, so he was there. Seamus and I became very close.'

'What were muggleborns sent to Azkaban for?' Hermione asked.

'For stealing magic,' Ginny answered.

'That's ridiculous,' Hermione responded.

'Yes, most thought so then, but when the Ministry was corrupted there wasn't much to do. Snape was cleared of Dumbledore's death, and was named Headmaster. Students disappeared throughout the year, if their parents had upset the Ministry or Voldemort. The D.A. formed again, but this time to just cause chaos for the death eaters that were there, many were forced into hiding. Neville became an expert of the Room of Requirement, and we were able to make a camp there.'

'I can't imagine Hogwarts being ran by death eaters,' Hermione said.

'It was tough, Defense Against the Dark Arts, became the Dark Arts class, where we thought to use Dark spells and we were forced to practice on each other. Near the end of the year though, the final battle happened and Voldemort was defeated and the war was finally over. Dean and I were finally reunited, but it difficult because Seamus was there too. It was a rough couple months at first, but...' Ginny glanced at Draco, silently asking, and Draco nodded. Hermione did not notice this exchange. 'But once we hit August and I was 17, we discovered the three of us were bonded...so...'

'Oh, wow, I've read about that. So you're with...' Hermione started asking, her face turning red.

'Yes, I'm Ginny Thomas-Finnigan now. Dean went back to Hogwarts so he could do his seventh year, and I had to do my seventh year, so we finished school together. Seamus went straight into the Auror program, as the students who fought in the war were given access even if they didn't sit there Newts. The final battle was at Hogwarts and it was badly damage, there was a group of former students who fought in the war that lived at Hogwarts to help rebuild it, Seamus was there as often as he could.'

'Is that when you become an Auror?' Hermione asked Harry.

'Yes, I didn't go back for school, but I was part of that group who helped rebuilt,' Harry answered, hoping he wasn't giving too much information.

Hermione nodded.

'I went on to be chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, Dean became chaser for Tutshill Tornados. Seamus finished Auror training. We were married in 2001, but I didn't want to by like mum and pregnant all the time. We had our first child, Hugo, near the end of 2002, and then we had our daughter in 2005. That's when I retired from Quidditch and now I am a quidditch reporter for the Daily prophet. Seamus retired from the Aurors in 2006, to become the Defense Against the Dark Art teacher at Hogwarts. Dean is still with the Tornados.'

'Wow, so my youngest two are in the same year as yours?' Hermione asked, trying to remember the ages that Harry had said their children were.

'Yes, they are.' Ginny said, smiling.

'I can't believe you only had two children.' Hermione said, considering she had four and Ginny only had two.

'I know, I just really wanted to focus on my career and I didn't want to have so many children that I couldn't, but I finally gave in to the boys and agreed to have a third.' She said, smiling at all three.

'You're not…?' Hermione asked.

'We weren't going to announce yet, but yes, I'm about two months pregnant.' She said, subconsciously rubbing her stomach.

'Congratulations,' Harry and Draco said together.

'Congrats, Gin' Hermione responded.

They talked a little more during dessert, then they said their goodbyes.

'Do you want to talk about anything you learned today?' Draco asked, when the three of them were alone.

'Maybe in the morning, I'm going to head to bed. Good night, you two.' She said, and quickly left the room and headed up the stairs.

'I guess you're not invited to the room night,' Draco said to Harry.

'I guess not, well hopefully someone will invite me in there bed, I hate sleeping on the couch,' Harry said, smiling at Draco.

'Well, we have several rooms here for you to pick from, but you could join me if you like.' Draco said as he leaned over and kissed Harry.

They both chuckled and headed to bed.

_Harry's Dream_

_~*~Harry followed Draco to the Room of Requirement. He knew Draco knew he was following, but Draco never turned to look at him. Draco quickly made a room appear, walked in, and left the the door open behind him. Harry followed him, and was surprised to see a empty room. Obviously Draco just wanted a room for them to talk._

'_I'm sorry,' Harry said to Draco after he shut the door behind him._

'_For what?' Draco said, looking at him with a neutral face._

'_It just happened, we had ended things a few months ago.'_

'_Harry, were not in a relationship, we just mess around.'_

'_Last time we saw each other I told you I loved you. I do love you, it's just...'_

'_You love her too, do you think I didn't know? I watch you, you know this. I have seen the way you two look at each other.'_

'_Why are you so calm about this?' Harry didn't understand Draco's calm attitude. Did Draco not care? If Draco did love him, it seems he would care. _

'_I love you, you love me, but there is nothing we can do about that. You love her and she loves you, but there is nothing you two can do about that. We are both free to see other people, just as much as you can't say anything if Herm...Granger sees someone else.' Draco said and stepped closer to Harry._

'_Are we okay?' Harry asked, unsure. How can he truly love two people? And how can Draco be okay with this?_

_Draco roughly grabbed Harry and kissed him. Confused, Harry kissed Draco back pulling Draco close to him. Harry could feel Draco pressed against him. (small edit here) Harry cupped him._

'_You're definitely ready...'Harry said, as he squeezed Draco. _

'_From the moment I saw you pushing Granger up against a wall, made me wish it was me.' Draco said, and began to remove the robe from Harry._

'_That turned you on, seeing me with her?' Harry asked, as he helped Draco out of his clothes._

'_What can I say? I am weird.' Draco said smiling at Harry, and kissing him again._

_Harry closed his eyes, and imagined a bed. A large four poster bed appeared. (small edit here)_

'_I love this room,' Draco said, seeing what Harry had asked the room for._

_Harry waved his hand, and the rest of their clothes were off their body and on the ground. Draco shivered as Harry's magic went over him._

'_How do you do that?' Draco asked, looking at Harry in amazement._

'_Oh, I really don't know. It seems to just happen when my emotions are high. I got it from Voldemort.' Harry shrugged, as he grabbed Draco's hand and led him to the bed._

'_How did you get it from him?' Draco asked, letting Harry lead him._

'_The night he gave me my scar, he transferred his power to me. That's why I see in his mind sometimes, and he can send me visions, that's how I knew to go to the Department of Mystery last year. That's why I am a Parselmouth, because he is. I am trying to learn Occlumency better, but I am really bad at it.' Harry explained, as he sat on the bed, pulling Draco to stand between his legs._

'_I can teach you Occlumency,' Draco said, still looking at Harry in awe._

'_Okay,' Harry smiled at Draco, 'but maybe later, right now I believe there is something you said you didn't want to try until we had a bed….and here is a bed.'_

_(edited here)_

'_Yes, there is a bed,' Draco said, then kissed Harry._

_Harry reached for the lube, and put some in his hand. (edit here)_

_Draco kissed Harry again._

'_I really do love you Harry'_

'_I love you to Draco, I wish this war was over and we didn't have to worry….' Harry started, but Draco cut him off._

'_No, lets make a deal. When we are in here, doing this, we do not talk about the outside world.' _

_Harry nodded in agreement._

'_Get up on the bed, put your hands on the headboard and knees on the bed, spread apart.' Draco said, and Harry followed his instructions. _

_(325 words taken off here)~*~_

A/N: Sorry for the random edits, I just wanted to keep enough to get all the information in.

I leave for my cruise tomorrow morning, I get back on Thursday, so please still review, I would love to come back to lots of reviews! If it comes in the next few hours I will send you the preview and possibly in the morning as well, if not I'll send it to you on Thursday night.

We have hit 58 Reviews on this site, I have 32 on the other site I post one!

**Malibu Baybreeze** had the 50th Review on this site!

**Lauren Saint** had the 90th Review overall!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am thinking when I am done with this story, I will write a bunch of little short one shots to fill in the blanks between dreams, some will be just one of the trio, or two of them, or all three. I wasn't planning on writing detailed proposal scene, wedding, pregnancy in the main story, but would those be scenes anyone would be interested? Anything you would like to see that maybe I skipped over? As the story continues and you think of something, let me know. Even if you just want me to rewrite a scene from someone else's POV as most dreams are written from Hermione's whereas the present time is written from alternating POV? It will be a while before I start this, as I would like to finish this story first, but I wanted to hear everyone's thoughts and ideas!

Hermione shut her bedroom door behind her. That was a lot of information she had gotten from Ginny and it all sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember the details. She hoped Harry wasn't offended that she didn't want him there. She went to the bathroom and took her dream potion. She got ready for bed and laid down. She was nowhere near tired, her mind was racing. She couldn't believe Ginny was bonded with and had two husbands. She remembered finding out Lavender was a child of a bonded triad, which led her to research bonded triads.

She was trying to think of her memories she had gotten over the past few days. She could remember what Ginny had said, most her memories of seeing Ginny and Dean together seemed to have Seamus there as well, though she didn't remember thinking anything about it at the time. The couple she remembered considering was Ron and Lavender, they always seemed to be around Parvati. Hermione remembers Ron and Parvati flirting, sometimes without Lavender there, sometimes with her there. She also remembered hearing Parvati and Lavender experimenting during fifth year in the dorm when they thought everyone was asleep.

She also had thoughts back then of wishing her, Draco and Harry were a bonded triad because then she wouldn't have to decide and the wizarding world would have easily accepted it because of the magic behind it, but she knew it would be impossible because they hated each other so much.

This thought made her sit up quickly. They didn't hate each other. They were friends. They were still very close today. Were they? No, they would have said something. Unless they were worried it would be too much information for her. Is this why Draco was one of the few people allowed in her room, back when she woke up at the hospital? No, she asked about his wife, he said she wouldn't remember yet. Who was his wife? She was thinking too hard on this, she knew it when the headache started, which also told her she was getting close. She wasn't sure if she passed out or fell asleep from the potion but her eyes closed for the night.

Harry woke up in the morning with a start, his first thought was how disappointing it was that he wasn't have sex with Draco, that it had just been a memory, but he looked next to him and saw Draco sleeping. Harry smiled to himself as he laid on his side, facing Draco, who was also on his side facing Harry. Harry reached between them and rubbed Draco through his boxers, and he leaned over and began kissing Draco's neck.

Harry waved his hand and both their clothes were gone, and then he wrapped his hand around Draco(small edit here). Draco moaned as he started waking up, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if it was real but he didn't want it to end. Harry could tell Draco was waking up and kissed him on his lips.

'Harry,' Draco mumbled as he opened his eyes.

'Good morning,' Harry said, rolling them so Harry was on top of Draco, (small edit)

Draco quickly realized this was going to be a very good morning (small edit)

'Not that I mind, but what led to this,' Draco asked, as Harry kissed from his neck up his jaw line.

Harry kissed Draco, then propped himself so he was looking down at Draco.

'I had another dream, and I woke up too soon,' Harry explained, smiling down at his husband.

'Oh, and may I ask what your dream was about?'

'Right after you caught me and Hermione after Christmas break,' Harry answered, leaning down to kiss Draco again.

'Ah, then we need to change this up,' Draco said after he and Harry ended the kiss.

Harry looked down at Draco, confused, which Draco used to his advantage. Draco flipped them, so he was on top.

(384 words taken out, basically Draco tried to use the same words that he used the first time he took Harry. google this story and you will find it on adult ff under the username marieriddle)

Harry muscles tightened around Draco, which was enough to bring him with his husband. Draco collapsed on top of Harry. They both laid where they collapsed, breathing heavily.

'Draco,' Harry mumbled.

'Mhmmm,' was all Draco managed to say.

'I love you, but you're getting heavy,' Harry said, trying to look over his shoulder at Draco.

'Love you too,' Draco said, sleepily.

'Draco...' Harry whined.

'Fine...' Draco said, (small edit) and rolling onto the bed.

Harry waved his hand and did a quick cleaning spell on him, Draco and the bed. He moved so his head was laying on Draco's chest.

'I feel like teenagers again the way we've been going at it the past few days,' Harry said, with a laugh.

'I think it's more of life before kids, but I know what you mean.' Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry.

'I miss them, it's too quiet in the house. I mean it's nice for a bit, but I want them back.'

'I know what you mean. I think once Hermione knows were in a triad relationship, maybe we can introduce her to Scorpius and see how she does. If she does okay and thinks she can handle it, we can have all four of them back here.'

'Sounds good to me,'

'We need to go downstairs,' Draco said, not really wanting to get up, but knowing they needed too.

'I know, let's get in the shower.' Harry said, as he started to get up.

Meanwhile, Hermione woke up in their bedroom. She tried to think back on her dream and began to panic. She didn't have one or at least she doesn't remember having one. She tried to remember anything, but she couldn't. She quickly got up and got ready to go downstairs, hoping Draco was down there already.

When she got to the dining room, she didn't see Draco or Harry. She looked around the bottom floor, where the dining room, family room, foyer, conservatory, floo receiving room, library and kitchen was, and then she found rooms she hadn't been in yet, one looked like an actual ballroom, but it was set up like a classroom, she would have to ask about that later, another room looked like a study, and a few she didn't even have names for. It was ridiculous how large this house was and she barely knew the first floor and how to get to her room, she didn't even know what room Draco was in or where Harry had been sleeping.

'Dobby!' she called out, after she found her way back to the library.

Dobby appeared with a pop.

'Yes, Mistress,' Dobby said.

'Good morning, Dobby, Can you please find Draco and tell him I need to talk to him in the library?'

'Dobby can do that, Miss,' he said excitedly and popped out.

Dobby popped in front of Harry and Draco, who were just about to leave the bedroom.

'Dobby, is everything okay?' Harry asked.

'Mistress is wanting to see Master Draco in the library, sir,' Dobby answered.

'Me?' Draco asked.

'That is who she said to Dobby.' Dobby answered.

'Thank you, Dobby,' Draco said, and the elf disapperated.

'You think she finally got there?' Harry asked Draco.

'Maybe. I'll go check.'

'You don't want me to come?'

'She seems nervous talking about me and her in front of you.'

'That is true, I'll meet you two in the dining room then.' Harry said, then leaned over to give Draco kiss before they headed out of the room.

They walked down stairs together but Harry went towards the dining room and Draco towards the library, both curious to what Hermione's dream was. Draco walked into the library, he saw Hermione pacing.

'Hermione?' Draco said, quietly.

'Draco!' she said panicked and ran over to him.

'What's wrong?'

'I didn't have a dream? Is that normal? Is something wrong?' she asked quickly.

'You didn't have a dream?'

'No, is that normal?'

'Well it is possible to get use to the potion, but it shouldn't have happened so fast, especially since you switched from the hospitals to mine.' Draco explained, trying to remember everything he read about the potion.

'I can't be use to it, I barely remember anything,' Hermione said, panicking.

She surprised Draco by wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back, holding her close.

'It will be okay, we will figure this out. I promise you.' Draco whispered.

She nodded against his chest, then pulled back slightly, and she looked up at him. They stared into each other eyes for a moment.

Draco had to resist the impulse to kiss her.

Hermione had to resist to urge to kiss him in that moment. She had to remember that she and Draco were not together anymore, she was married to Harry and Draco was married to some other woman. She smiled at him and stepped away.

'Let's grab breakfast and tell Harry what's happen. I'll go to St. Mungos later and ask about another potion. I think there is one more, but it would take me at least two weeks to brew, so I am hoping they may have some for you to start with.' Draco said, trying to sound hopeful for her.

'Alright, thank you for all your help Draco.'

'Of course, Hermione,' he said, smiling at her.

A/n: So no dream this chapter. Don't hate me! Please read and review.

Also since I'm tired of hearing complaints that I edit on here. I get that other people post stories on here worse than mine. I have had many people tell me this, but I have had a lot calmer story then this been pulled of the site and I have other stories that were pulled due to content. Therefor if you want to read the unedited version go to the other site, trust me all the stories are 10times better on there anyway since nothing is edited, this is just a better site when it comes to reviews and messaging, plus ff you can set up to be notified when a new chapter is posted and aff you cant. I use both sites for stories, and I know many of you are as many review or pm me on ff but tell me they read it on aff.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So for those who reviewed last chapter and I sent a preview to, just a warning I did change this beginning. Majority of what you would have read has been deleted. So got got a look of a deleted scene ;) I just really hated the flow of this chapter, and I'm still not happy with it, but I hope it flows better. No one commented on me making a companion type story with this one, but if I do make it, I saved the deleted information for it. For those who didn't review last chapter I basically wrote a half page from Draco's POV and a half page from Harry's POV for the time while Hermione wasn't having a dream, so you would know what they were really doing instead of what they told Hermione, but anyways, here's the new chapter

Draco had gone to St. Mungos to see what they said about Hermione not having a dream. They told him they were not concerned with her not having a dream one time. They told him to give it a few days before they needed to be worried. He went home and told Harry and Hermione, who both felt better, so he didn't show his concern.

Later that night, Hermione decided she was going to ask Harry and Draco a question she had been scared to ask since she woke up without her memory. Depending on the answer, she may wish she didn't know the answer, but she had to know. She walked into the dining room, where she was sure they would be.

'Harry…' she said as she walked in and sat beside him.

Harry and Draco both looked at her.

'Yes?' Harry asked, curious.

'There is something I've been wanting to ask you.'

'Okay, just ask,' he glanced at Draco, and saw the concern on his face.

'I know you have to be careful what you tell me, but please don't lie to me about this.'

'Hermione, just ask.'

'You won't lie?' she asked him.

'I promise I won't lie,' Harry said, figuring if it was something he didn't know if should answer then he just wouldn't say anything and hoped Draco would cut in.

'Okay, where are my parents?'

'Oh, I imagine they at their house right now. Was that it?'

She breathed a sigh of relief.

'They made it through the war?'

'Yes. I'm sorry Hermione, if I knew that was bothering you I would have told you.'

'Do they know what happened to me?'

'Yes, I've been over to see them a few times. They know were getting you better, they understand why you haven't been over to visit.'

Hermione unexpectedly hugged Harry. He wrapped his arms around her.

'I've been so scared to ask, I was worried that Death Eaters had gotten to them.' She has tears in her eyes.

'I won't go in detail, but you kept them hidden until the war was ended. They are okay.'

Hermione felt much better as they ate their dinner. She understood she couldn't see her parents yet, after talking to Harry and Draco a bit more about it. Her parents, who still weren't completely comfortable around magic, were worried of saying the wrong thing, but she thought of someone she really wanted to see.

'Harry, can Ron come over and tell me about his life, like Ginny did?'

'I'm sure he can, I'll ask him tomorrow at work.' Harry answered.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him. Draco watched, but was glad she hugging and kissing Harry, as she had been avoiding him after her dream where her and Harry had broken up.

A few days later and Hermione still hadn't had a dream. Draco went back to St. Mungoes and asked for the stronger version on Somnium Memor. It was not a potion that was kept in stock, as it had a very short shelf life, but they agreed to give him the instructions on how to make it, as he was a certified Potions master.

The potion was so strong, that the person may pass out for over a day,therefore they did want her come in the day the started the potion to check her levels and verify that Draco and Harry knew what nutrient spells to use on her, if she was sleeping through meals. Draco also needed to bring in a small sample of the potion.

If Draco wanted to start the potion now, it would take 10 days to complete. They wanted Hermione to stay on her current potion during this time, if she had another dream then they did not want Draco to give her the stronger one.

Draco knew he could take care of Hermione if the potion knocked her out for long periods of time. Once he got home he told Harry and Hermione what the medi wizard had said. They both agreed that Draco should start the potion, just in case they needed it, but Hermione would continue to take her normal potion/

A few days went by and Hermione still hadn't had a dream. Draco was constantly with his potion, and Harry had to go back to work. Hermione was glad Draco was using the potion lab at Potter Manor so she wasn't home alone. She seemed to only see one of them at a time, she knew Harry was going to see their children, which made her wish she could see them too. When Harry was home, Draco would go and see his family and check on his shop. She kept wanting to ask Draco if she could go with him, but she didn't know if she was ready to face the outside world yet.

It had been a week since her last dream, and she was getting anxious, she knew Draco was working on the potion, but it still had another week. Today she had something to distract her though, Ron was coming to visit. Harry had to work, which Ron did too, but he was coming over during his lunch break. Draco was there, but he would be working on the potion, so she was having tea by herself with Ron.

Hermione was excited to see Ron, he had grown into a handsome man.

'Hi Mione,' he said, as she walked over and gave him a hug.

'Hi,' she said simply, as she led him to the family room where she had a the tea and sandwiches set up on the coffee table, so they could sit on the couch and talk while they ate.

'So how are you feeling?' Ron asked, as they took a seat.

'Alright, still confused half the time, I still haven't figured out all the rooms of this place. Did Harry tell you I stopped having dreams?'

'He did. So you still haven't?' He asked, and she shook her head. 'Well, Draco is great at potions, he'll make sure it works for you.'

She smiled, and gave a little laugh.

'It's weird hearing you talk about him that way,' she said.

'Ya, it's still weird to me sometimes too,' he laughed with her.

'So, tell me about you. I want to know everything.'

'Well you know I was with Lavender right?' he asked.

'Oh, yes, I remember that,' she answered with a smile, and Ron turned a little red.

'Yes, we were a little much back then and Harry says you know we didn't go to our seventh year?' he asked, and she nodded, so he continued. 'Well, Lavender did go back to Hogwarts, and I never had a chance to tell her I wasn't coming back, and the way Hogwarts was I couldn't communicate with her. She started seeing someone else.'

'Really? Who?'

'Parvati.'

'Oh, well, that makes sense.'

'So you remember that you know about them first?' he asked, with a smile that confused Hermione.

'Yes, I shared a dorm with them. They...um...experimented with each other when they thought the rest of us were asleep. It was one of the things that surprised me when you two got together. Not that I remember them doing anything while you two were dating, I would have told you.'

'Thanks, but yes, they started up again during their seventh year. When the war ended, well right before the war ended, the three of us saw each other for the first time since we had all turned 17 and...'

Hermione eyes widened as she realized where this was going.

'Yes, we saw this light and we could feel our magic combining. I had had a small crush on Pavarti before, I mean, she was always around me and Lavender and we talked a lot, even if Lavender wasn't around, but I didn't expect we were meant to be together. Once the war was over and we got a chance to be the three of us together, we realized we were a perfect fit. We got married in 2000. I've been working as an Auror with Harry, I'm his second in command now that he is Head, so I do go in the field a lot more than he does. Lavender, Parvati and Padma own and run a fashion robe shop in Diagon Alley.'

'That has to be perfect for them,' Hermione said with a smile, remembering them always trying to give her fashion advice.

'It is, and it gives them a chance to go back and forth on who stays home with the kids, unless I'm home, then they both go in sometimes.'

'Children? Tell me about them,' she asked, excitedly.

'Well, we tried to plan it so that they would be pregnant together, and at this point you and Ginny had already announced you were pregnant and all you girls thought it would be amazing to have kids together so they would all go to Hogwarts together.'

'That is good they all get to go to school together isn't it?' Hermione asked, wondering why Ron had made it sound bad.

'It is, but it led to us having four pregnant women at the same, then four infants around at the same time. I will say, mom loved it, having all those grandchildren.'

'Was it that bad?' Hermione asked, thinking he had to be exaggerating.

'It wasn't too bad. We ended up doing that a second time.' Ron said, with a small laugh.

'That was something.'

'Well tell me about them,' Hermione said, wanting to hear more.

'Okay, so like I said, you and Ginny had announced you two were pregnant, that wasn't planned. It was your third child, Albus, and Ginny's first, Hugo. You two were only about a month different, so we decided we would try. You gave birth in August and Ginny was in September. Lavender gave birth to our daughter, Kelly, on December 1. The excitement and stress of that sent Parvati into labour, which led to our son, Daniel, to be born on December 2. A few years later you announced you were pregnant again, though you made it very clear it was an accident. George and Angelina were expecting their second child and Percy and Audrey were expecting their second child. Ginny had already had it planned for a year when she was going to have another child, around her quidditch schedule, she almost changed her mind when so many were pregnant, but they ended still going with it. All the babies around had us talking about trying again, so we planned it where Lavender and Parvati were pregnant together again. During the first check up, we got a surprise, he said, smiling.

'What?' Hermione asked, fascinated with all this information on the new generation.

'Well Parvati is a twin and obviously twins run in my family...'

'No!?'

'Yep, she was having twin boys and women don't normally carry twins as long a single child. So, to Fred and George's delight. Parvati gave birth to Connor and Tobias on April 1.'

'So the next generation of twin, Weasley boys was born on the same day as the previous twin, Weasley boys?' Hermione asked.

'Yep, and I swear Fred and George are making it their mission to teach them to be troublemakers.'

'April 1 is only a few days aways,'

'Yep, they will be turning 5 and the older twins 32.'

'When did Lavender give birth?'

'About a month later, May 4th, to our second daughter, Penelope.'

'Any more kids?'

'No, definitely not. Five is enough for us.'

'So you have five and Ginny is expecting her third, how many grandchildren do your parents have?' She said with a smile.

'Oh, wow, I haven't counted in a while. Okay, Bill married Fleur, they had three children, Victoire, who was the first grandchild over all, Dominique and Louis. Charlie married Allen, a bloke he met in Romania, they decided they didn't want to adopt or anything, but they are amazing uncles. Percy married Audrey, and had Molly and Lucy. So that is five so far. Um, Fred married Katie and they had two, Emily and Arthur. George married Angelina and they had two, Robert and Roxanne. So that is nine. Then you have my five, so fourteen. If we include Ginny's unborn child, we are up to 17. And of course, your four are included, so 21. All born between 1999 with Victoire and until Ginny, 2007 with Arthur.'

'So 20 children within 8 years, that means there will be a year there will be nineteen of them, at the same time, at Hogwarts.'

'Yep, and it starts this coming up school year, when Victoire starts in the fall. Though, we all feel it started with Teddy.'

'Teddy?'

'Yeah, he is Sirius and Remus' son. They had him with Tonks, but she...she died in the final battle. He was born a few months before the end of the war, he started Hogwarts last year. Gryffindor.'

'Poor Tonks, who else...' Hermione asked, making the mistake of trying to remember, which she had been avoiding at this point, so she get a headache.

'Oh...um...I think that is a question for Draco and Harry. I was just suppose to tell you about the Weasley family. I accidently said about Tonks,' he answered.

'Yeah, alright,' she said, as she already started feeling a headache starting.

They finished eating as Ron shared some stories about his kids, then he had to go.

'Well, thanks for the food, but I got to get back to work. My boss is a real pain, you know?' he said, with a wink at her.

'Oh, I bet,' she said laughing, as she hugged him. 'Thanks for coming over to talk.'

'Food and I got to talk about my kids, trust me, no thanks is needed.' Ron said, before he left.

Hermione headed to the library to start reading. She was going through her sixth year textbooks, just in case she never got her memories back. Draco came and found her about an hour later.

'How's it coming?' Hermione asked.

'Good, just wanted to see how your lunch with Ron went,' he answered, sitting next to her.

'It went good, he told me about his kids and his brothers and their families. Can't believe how many children are around between them all,' she said, as she closed her book and looked at him.

'Yeah, wait until you're in a room with all of them.'

'I can imagine. Does that happen often?'

'Holidays and birthdays, but all the children that five and older have studies with a private tutor until they go to Hogwarts three times a week. He normally comes here, and everyone drops their children off, but they have been meeting at other places the last few weeks.'

'Harry and I have all those children here?' she asked, no wonder she didn't work she thought.

'Yes, but you don't have to watch them. The tutor teaches all of them, and the grandmothers tend to take turns on who comes to help.'

'Oh, is that why the one room looks like a classroom?' she asked, pointing over to the room she considered a ballroom, she had forgotten to ask Harry about that.

'Yes, they use to just use the dining room, but as more children started joining more room was needed.'

'Is that normal for children in the wizarding world to have a tutor? I always wondered exactly how education was before Hogwarts.'

'For those who can afford it, it is normal. Some have their parents or grandparents teach them or they send their kids to muggle schools.'

'I expect many purebloods don't send their kids to a muggle school,' she stated, smiling at him.

'No, definitely not,' he replied, smiling back.

They sat there and talked for a few hours. Draco explained his studies from when he was younger, and he listened as Hermione explained her school experience before she discovered she was a witch. He had already heard this before, but he didn't tell her that. She even told him of a couple times she had done accidental magic at school that he didn't remember her telling him before.

A/N Don't worry, I don't expect anyone to remember all the children and ages and who they belong to, but just in case you want to see them in order. I made this list, hope it helps

Year born-Name (Parents [deceased parent])- bday

1998- Teddy (RL/SB[Tonks]) -April 26

1999- Victorie (Bill/Fluer)- May 1

2000-Scorpius (HP/HG/DM)- March 1

2001-Dominique (Bill/Fleur)- Mar 12

James(HPDMHG) September 18

Molly (Percy/Aubrey)- Nov8

2002- Robert (George/Angelina)-Feb 2

Albus(HPHGDM)- sept 8

Hugo (Ginny/Dean/Seamus) Sept 30

Kelly/Daniel (RW/LB/PP) Dec 1/Dec2

2003- Louis (Bill/Fluer) May 12

2004- Emily( ) June 1

Lucy(Percy/Aubrey)- Dec21

2005- Rose (HPDMHG) Feb14

Sage(Ginny/Dean/Seamus) May 16

Penny/Conner/Toby (RW/LB/PP) May 4/April1/April 1

2006- Roxanne (George/Angelina)-Oct 31

2007-Arthur (Fred/Katie) March 8


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I finally have a beta! Thank you Merch (themerchntofvenice) for all your help!

'Are you sure you're okay with this?' Harry asked Hermione.

'Yes. Just go to the birthday party. I can handle being alone for a few hours,' Hermione said to him.

It was Ron's twin son's 5th birthday and Fred and George's birthday. All of the family was meeting at Ron's house to celebrate. Hermione had wanted to go at first, but the thought of being around that many people, especially children, who she would not know, seemed overwhelming. Draco and Harry had both discussed first that only one would go, but Hermione insisted they both go. Draco had already left to get ready. Harry told her that family was getting their children dressed, and that he would meet them at the party.

'Alright, if you need anything just send your patronus to come get me. Okay?'

'I will, now leave,' Hermione agreed, though she was unsure if she knew how to do that.

Harry sighed, and gave her a quick kiss before he stepped in the fireplace.

'Maple Oaks!' Harry called out and disappeared through the floo.

Hermione waited for a moment to make sure Harry wasn't coming back. Once she was sure he wasn't, she decided to search the house better than she had before. Draco and Harry had told her she shouldn't search the house, in risk of something triggering she wasn't ready for, but she was getting aggravated, it had been too long since she had a dream. Talking to Ginny and Ron helped fill in the blanks between dreams, she felt confident she remembered everything through her last dream, but it did not help her move past the dreams.

She walked up the stairs to the second floor. She took a left toward her bedroom. At the end of the hall was her and Harry's bedroom but she knew there was two doors right before it. She picked the door closes to her room, it was just a closet. There was just different color sheets and towels. She shut the door and went to next door. This door led to a room, that was sage in color, which she walked into.

The room had a few toy chests against the wall, a rocking chair, a baby bouncer, a rocking horse and multiple other children items, though definitely for infants and toddlers. The room was clean, almost too clean, she figured if her youngest was five, then this room hadn't been used for a few years. There was a door on the other side of the room, she walked over and opened the door. This room was painted pale yellow and there was were two cribs, one on either side of the room. There was also a dresser, closet, another rocker, and a changing table. She smiled as she looked into one of the cribs.

The mobiles above both cribs had brooms, snitches, and quaffles hanging from it. When she looked into the crib, she was a small, snitch plush and as she picked it up she realized it rattled. Harry was determined to have a seeker it seemed, she laughed to herself. Both cribs were done in the cream colors. She put the push snitch down and walked out, back toward the hall. She was now moving back closer to the stairs and right across from the stairs was another door, and she walked into the room.

At first all she noticed was pink. Pink walls, pink bed sheets, white furniture with pink trim. Hermione wondered if Rose has picked this out herself or if Harry and herself over did it with the pink for their only daughter. Above the small bed, which had a railing so a sleeping child wouldn't fall out, she saw a large red rose painted on the wall. There was a small bookshelf next to the bed and she looked at the titles. There was many titles she recognized as muggle children books but there was some that she guessed were wizarding kids books, as she had never heard of them. She looked on the dresser and saw lots of costume jewelry and random toys. Then she noticed a framed photo.

She stared at the photo. This was the first photo she had seen of her daughter. Her beautiful daughter. Rose had a lot of her features, including her brown eyes. She had light blonde hair and her nose had a familiar sharp look to it. Her grandmother had been a blonde and Hermione assumed that is where the blonde came from, but there was something about her nose. The more she thought about it the more her head hurt. This was her daughter, and she didn't know her.

Hermione began to cry. She put the photo down and ran back to her room and back into bed. She cried until she fell asleep.

When Hermione woke up she went downstairs to the library and began reading her transfiguration book from sixth year. She decided for now, she would not search the house anymore. If Draco's potion didn't work then she would try again.

When Harry came home, he assumed that was where she had been in the library the whole time and laughed that she was studying so hard. Draco had come a little later. He helped get the kids back to his parents, tucked in his oldest two boys, and helped Albus pack an overnight bag. Rose, who was the same age as Ron's twins, was staying at Ron's house for a sleepover, which had been planned and they had brought a bag with her to the birthday party. Rose, Sage (Ginny's 5 year old daughter), and Lucy (Percy's 5 year old daughter) would be having a sleepover with Ron's youngest three, Penny, Conner and Toby. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had planned on taking Ron's older two, Kelly and Daniel, for the night, which then led to this unplanned sleepover where Albus, Hugo (Ginny's 7 year old), and Louis (Bill's 7 year old) would also be staying with their Weasley Grandparents, which made Mrs. Weasley very happy.

With the amount of children that were around, they would try to make small group activities, and they tended to group the kids by who would start to Hogwarts together. There was very few who would start school alone, but they would all have some family member already there, except for Victorie who started that fall, but at least she would know Teddy, who would be a year ahead of her.

Draco finished packing Albus and headed downstairs with his youngest son. Albus hugged his grandparents goodbye and Draco also said goodbye to his parents. Draco flooed Albus to the Burrow to drop him off. He handed the bag to Molly and said good bye to Albus who hugged him tightly then went to play with his cousins. Draco knew this separation was hardest on Albus than the others. He couldn't wait to have his children and his wife back.

The rest of the week went by slowly. Hermione still hadn't a dream, and she was still keeping Harry at a distance, but Draco did notice that if Harry wasn't around Hermione was almost flirty with him. Finally the day arrived that they had all been waiting for. Draco had finished the potion so they were all going to St. Mungo's today. He grabbed a sample of his potion for the Healers to check, even though he was sure it was fine.

When they got there Hermione was taken back into a room with one Healer and another healer took Draco's potion to check it. Harry and Draco were sent to a nearby waiting room.

Hermione laid back on the table as she was told.

'How are you feeling?' the Healer asked.

'Alright, still no more dreams and I am ready to take try this new potion.'

'I can understand that. I am just going to do a quick health check, just to make sure your levels are where they should be. This new potion will possibly keep you asleep for a day or two at a time, but you should start having dreams again.'

Hermione just nodded as the Healer started waving her wand. After a few minutes of silence, the Healer wrote a few things on Hermione's chart. The healer was starting to worry Hermione as she didn't speak. The healer finished writing and put the closed folder on the counter before sitting down in a chair and looking at Hermione. Hermione sat up.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing is wrong, but I think I figured out why your potion stopped working for you.'

'Why?'

'You are pregnant,' the healer told her, worried about the confused girl's reaction.

'What? But how? I mean I know how, but I am on the yearly potion!' Hermione asked, panicky.

'Have you retaken the potion since you were released from the hospital?'

'No, Harry said I take it the first of the year.'

'Well, when you were came in for the potion accident we had to use a potion that cleared the effect of all potion and spells on you, including your yearly potion.'

'Is the baby okay? I've been taking the dream potion,' she asked, worriedly.

'The baby is fine, you are only a few weeks along, but the hormone shifts is what made the potion ineffective, but the stronger one should still work.'

'Is it safe to take while pregnant?'

'Yes, I will have Mr. Malfoy give you additional vitamin potions, along with the nutritional spells.' The Healer said, as she stood up to leave the room.

'Wait!' Hermione called out before she opened the door.

'Yes?'

'Don't tell them yet. Can you tell him about the vitamin potion, without telling him I'm pregnant? I need to tell Harry first.'

'Of course, this is your news to share. Take a moment to calm down and you are free to leave when you're ready.'

The Healer left the room and Hermione took a deep breathe. She put a hand her stomach, even though she couldn't feel anything yet. She saw her folder on the counter, the Healer had to be wrong. She grabbed the folder to look for a mistake but the moment she read it she got a bigger shock. The top paper had a post it note that said,

"Only call patient by Potter."

Hermione was confused by that, why couldn't they call her by her first name? She lifted the post it to read what was under it. The first line, which was for her name, said "Hermione Jean Potter-Malfoy nee Granger."

After sitting in shock for a few moments she quickly put the folder back where she found it and left the found Harry and Draco.

'_Her husbands, she had two husbands!' _she thought to herself.

'Your healer said she gave you the all clear,' Harry said excitedly.

'Yep. Did they approve the potion?' She asked Draco, calmly.

'Yes,' he answered.

'Great, lets go home.'

Once home, they sat in the dining room, waiting for lunch. Hermione wanted to take the potion right away, but Draco said she had to have a good meal first, as they didn't know how long she would be asleep. Hermione agreed, thinking of her unborn child, that she still hadn't told them about.

After they ate, Draco handed Hermione a potion.

'Is this it?' she asked, as she looked at it.

'No, but you need to take it first. The healer said she wanted you to have a strong vitamin potion each day you take the dream potion.' Draco responded.

She took the stopper out and drank it quickly. It tasted sweet. Harry excused himself for the loo. Once Harry left, Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco. Draco stood when she did, and stared at her curiously.

'Draco, I just want to thank you for everything this past few weeks,' she said once she was standing in front of him.

'No need to thank me Hermione,' Draco said, smiling down at her, though he wasn't sure brought this up suddenly.

'I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I first woke up,' she said, looking into his eyes.

She was trying to get the courage she needed to do what she wanted to do next.

'Once again, no need. I know I was a prat when I was younger, especially to you.'

He laughed lightly and she decided to go for it, hoping there was another explanation for her having his last name. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco though she was just hugging him, so he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was shocked when her lips were suddenly on him.

Draco kissed her back automatically. He pulled her closer as they continued to kiss.

'Um...what did I miss?' Harry said, interrupting them.

Draco let Hermione go and looked at Harry, attempting to shrug, but Hermione left her arms around his neck. Draco looked back down at her.

'What do you remember?' He asked, cautiously.

'We're married,' she said, making it sound like a statement, not a question.

'When did you get your memory back?' Harry asked, stepping closer to them.

'I didn't get it back,' she said, still holding onto Draco, but looking at Harry.

'Then why did you...' Draco started, but she looked at him and interrupted him.

'I have been wanting to do that all week, and when I saw my paperwork at the hospital today say, "Hermione Potter-Malfoy," I realized I was allowed to kiss you. I am, right?' Hermione asked, worried she may have missed something.

Draco kissed her lightly.

'Of course you can, but we really didn't want you to know until you were ready. How do you feel?' Draco said.

'I feel fine, I think because I slowly came to this conclusion. When Ginny then Ron talked to me, plus it was a fantasy of mine in sixth year that somehow the three of us would be bonded. I saw a photo of Rose a few days ago and then once I saw the paper work today, my head did hurt a little but not much.'

'Also, your dreams are fairly close to when we first got together, so that might be why too, it is technically not that far in your future.' Draco said.

'Really? How did it happen?' she asked.

'No, lets get you that potion. Let's not overload you with information.' Draco said.

Hermione huffed, but she removed her arms from around Draco. She walked toward the stairs, Harry and Draco followed.

'I'll grab the potion,' Draco said when they reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hall where Hermione never went to.

Harry and Hermione went into their room. Hermione went to her dresser and grabbed a night shirt, even though it was the afternoon, if she was going to be asleep for a day, she wanted to be comfortable. She changed while Harry sat on the bed. Draco walked in and saw her changing.

'Sorry,' he said as he looked at the ground.

'Don't be,' she said as she slipped into her nightgown. 'Remember where I am at I'm having sex with you more than Harry. Now look, no matter where this dream takes me, I want us to try to be normal when I wake. I'm guessing the blank space in the closet and the empty drawers belong to you Draco, please move back in here. And I'm guessing there should be photos up of us and our children, have those put back in place as well. I hate that you two didn't tell me about this, but I understand why. I know now, so lets try it my way now.'

Harry and Draco looked at her, surprised how well she was taking it, but she was starting to sound more like their Hermione. They realized she was waiting for an answer and they both nodded. Draco handed her the potion. She kissed him as she took the potion, then walked over and kissed Harry. She took the potion and laid down in the center of the bed.

'Lay with me until I fall asleep?' she asked, looking at them.

'Of course,' Harry answered, as Draco nodded.

They laid down on either side of her. She laid on her back and Harry and Draco laid on their sides facing her, they both put an arm around her. The potion took effect quickly and she was asleep within minutes, but Harry and Draco stayed a little longer, being comfortable with finally having the three of them in same bed.

_~*~ Hermione wasn't sure what Draco wanted to talk about. All his note said was "ROR after curfew." It had been a couple days since he walked in on her and Harry. Draco had been avoiding her gaze, and Harry had also been avoiding her unless other people were around. She didn't know who she wanted, but it looks like she had lost both of them. She was sure she loved them both, but she didn't know what that said about her for loving two people at the same time._

_When she arrived at the room of requirement, she saw a cracked door that Draco must have left for her. She slowly opened the door but froze when she heard noises inside. She listened through the cracked, worried it wasn't Draco in there._

'_Fuck...harder...' she heard Draco say._

_It couldn't be, it sounded like Draco was already with someone in there. She was getting mad, she couldn't believe he invited her when he already had some other girl in there. Did he think she was just going to join? _

_She walked in, ready to yell, not considering she wouldn't want this other girl to know about her and Draco. As the door shut behind her, she saw who was with Draco and froze._

_There was a large bed in the middle of the room. Draco was bent over the bed, with one foot on the ground and his other leg had his knee on the bed. Harry was standing behind him, pounding into him. _

_The angle they were at, Hermione was watching their profile, so she could see everything. Neither of the boys seemed to have noticed she was there. She leaned against the door in shock. She wasn't sure what to think. Draco had invited her here, he knew she was coming and would walk in on this. Did Harry know? _

'_Dracooo...' Harry moaned as he froze, Hermione knowing he had reached completion. _

_She saw Draco was also finished._

'_Fuck. Harry.' Draco said, as he collapsed on the bed, Harry collapsed on top of Draco, and Hermione watched as Harry kissed the back of Draco's neck._

'_I think that was our best,' Harry said, chuckling against Draco. _

'_Yeah,' Draco mumbled, clearly still recovering._

_Hermione finally got the nerve to talk._

'_Your best? How many time has this happened?' She said, keeping her voice steady._

_Harry immediately jumped away from Draco. _

'_Hermione?!' Harry said, flustered._

_That confirmed that Harry didn't expect her. Draco clearly did, as he got up slowly. He reached for his wand and did a cleaning spell on himself and Harry. _

'_How long?' Hermione asked, looking between Harry and Draco._

_Draco stood next to Harry, both boys still completely nude._

'_Few months,' Draco answered, and Harry looked at Draco, with a look of surprise._

'_Was it just for fun for you?' Hermione asked, looking directly at Draco. _

_She knew Harry didn't realize yet what was happening. Harry looked between Hermione and Draco._

'_No, I promise, I didn't think it would go this far. I didn't know another way to get it out.' Draco looked her in the eyes as he answered. _

_She walked toward them and went straight to Draco. She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back._

'_Hold on, what?' Harry said, looking at them. _

_Hermione let go of Draco and reached for Harry and kissed him. He kissed her back, but quickly pulled away._

'_What is going on?' Harry asked Hermione._

_Hermione took a step away so they were standing as if in a triangle._

'_I have been with Draco as well,' Hermione answered, looking at Harry._

'_What? This whole time?' Harry asked._

'_A few months, I'm not sure how long compared to you two.' She said, looking at Draco as he was the only one who knew the whole time._

'_You two were having sex first. Harry and I kissed before I kissed Hermione, but Hermione and I had sex before Harry and I.' Draco answered, looking between the two of them._

'_You planned on me walking in on you two.' Hermione stated, and Draco nodded._

'_Wait! You have been using us. Is this part of the plan?!' Harry started yelling at Draco._

'_Wait...What? What plan?' Hermione asked._

'_No!' Draco yelled back at Harry._

'_I heard him talking to Snape the day of Slughorn's Christmas party. Voldemort gave Draco a mission and Snape was trying to help.' Harry answered Hermione, but still spitting his words at Draco._

_Hermione looked at Draco, hurt. Once she heard Harry's words, it made sense. How could Draco care for her, a mudblood?_

'_We talked about this Harry! I am on your side. I am not on his!'_

'_How am I supposed to believe you?' Harry asked. Hermione just listened between the two._

'_I love you,' Draco said looking at Harry, then turned to Hermione and said the same thing to her._

'_What is your mission? If you love us, both of us, then tell us the plan.' Hermione said to Draco._

_He growled in frustration, turning away and taking a few steps away from him._

'_I am...I need….I have been told….' Draco said, struggling with his words. 'I can't tell you, there is a spell on me. I'm trying, but I can't.' He said desperately to them._

'_Fine, here's an easier question. What were you expecting with me coming here tonight?' Hermione asked, angry at being manipulated._

'_I wanted you two to know. I know you two love each other, I love both of you and you both claim to love me. I thought it was time we were all aware of this.'_

'_You should have said something earlier.' Harry said, not looking at Draco, but instead the ground between them. _

'_I was, but Hermione and I didn't start until after you two ended things. I didn't know you two were back together until I saw you two in the hallway a few days ago. Which, Harry, you said that was the first time you two had done anything. So when would I have said something? Plus none of us had any commitment to each other, and if we did we were all cheating on each other with each other. At least I know I haven't been with anyone other than you two.' Draco explained._

'_Neither have I,' Hermione said, thinking he was accusing her of having a third lover._

'_Nor I.' Harry said quietly._

'_So, nothing changes. We all love each other, but can't be honest about it until this war is over. So where would you two like to go from here?' Draco asked, looking between Hermione and Harry._

'_What do you mean be honest about this after the war? We can't all three be in a relationship.' Harry said._

'_We can, it's not a big deal in the wizarding world.' Hermione said, blushing looking at the ground._

'_Really? Since when?' Harry asked, looking at Hermione. _

_Hermione looked up and noticed they were both still standing there with no clothes on. _

'_How about you two put clothes back on and we can sit and talk about this?' _

'_What fun is that?' Draco asked, winking at Hermione._

'_Get that out of your mind. Nothing will be happening tonight, I need to think on this, but we need to talk first. I have read about triads. If this does happens, it is serious.' Hermione said, looking at Draco directly. Harry looked between them confused. _

_Draco's face went more serious and he nodded. Hermione knew as a pureblood he knew what she had read, but he obviously did not expect her to know about the bond that could possibly form. _

'_Let's get dressed,' Draco said to Harry, and they both began to dress. _

_Hermione closed her eyes and pictured in her head the bed disappearing and three chairs, facing each other appearing. When she opened her eyes, she saw the room gave her what she asked for. She went to sit in one of the chair and waited for the boys to get dressed._

A/N: There was some edits in that dream scene, I was able to put the link to the full story in my profile. Please someone check it and let me know if it worked! Please read and review and I'll send you a preview for next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: My amazing beta looked at this chapter, Thank you Merch (themerchntofvenice)! Please read and review, all signed reviews are responded to with a preview of the next chapter!

Harry and Draco carefully slid out of bed, worried about waking Hermione, but she didn't move. Once they left the room, Draco quickly hugged Harry. Harry smiled and hugged him back. They held each other for a few minutes, before Harry talked.

'She knows,' he said, simply.

'I know, and it doesn't seem to be negatively affecting her,' Draco responded, pulling away from Harry with a smile on his face.

'Does that mean we could have told her from the beginning?' Harry asked, as they walked downstairs.

'I don't think so. Maybe once she knew she and I had had a relationship, then maybe, but I think after hearing Ginny and Ron being in a triad, she was getting more use to the idea that it was possible. Which made it easier to accept when she saw her name, which I can't believe her healer left that where Hermione could see, it could have really gone bad if she wasn't ready.'

'Well, it worked out and she knows. Hopefully this potion works, she was stuck only a week or so from when she walked in on us.' Harry said, as they walked into the living room.

Draco sat on one of the couches and Harry laid on it with his head in Draco's lap.

'She's going to get mad at me again for tricking her into catching us, isn't she?' Draco asked, as he looked down at Harry, playing with his hair.

'Most likely,' Harry responded with a smile.

Draco smiled back, leaned down and kissed him.

'She was mad at you too for not telling her.'

'Yes, but she didn't tell me either, so she couldn't be as mad at me as she was at you. Plus, that may not have been the best way to let us know.'

'Well it worked,' Draco responded.

'Yes it did. I should reward you for bring us together that night.' Harry said, as he smirked up at Draco.

Draco was shocked at Harry's sudden mood change, but he was excited.

'You really should,' Draco responded in mock seriousness.

Harry sat up, and moved to straddle Draco's lap. The blonde put his hands in Harry's hair and brought Harry in for a rough kiss. Harry and Draco's tongues battled for dominance as Harry grinded against Draco, bringing them both to a painful hardness. They quickly removed their shirts and tossed them on the ground, trying not to break their kiss longer than necessary.

Draco worked his mouth down Harry's neck, and chest leading to his nipple. Draco sucked on the hard pebble. Harry moaned as he began to undo Draco's pants. Draco moved Harry's other nipple giving it equal attention.

Harry put in hands through Draco's hair and brought his mouth up to kiss him on the lips before he slid onto the ground in front of Draco.

Harry was surprised when Draco suddenly stopped him. Draco pulled Harry back on the couch and kissed him. Draco helped Harry out of his pants and pushed him back on the couch as Draco landed gently on top of him

'I thought I was supposed to reward you?' Harry said quietly, smiling up at Draco.

'Yes you are, and as it's my reward I get to pick it.' Draco said, smirking down at him.

'Whatever you want is yours,' Harry said roughly, his throat sore from deep throating Draco.

'Beg me,' Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Once finished, Draco let Harry's legs fall to either side of him, then collapsed on top of Harry. Harry did a quick cleaning spell on them and wrapped his arms around Draco, as they both fell asleep.

They woke a few hours later, Harry's body sore from being taken by Draco and from Draco sleeping on top of him. Draco went to grab a pain potion for Harry and Harry grabbed their clothes from the floor.

Harry walked into their room and through the clothes into the hamper. He looked over at Hermione, who was still sleeping peacefully, he hoped that was a good sign. He walked into their bathroom and saw he had love bites all over his chest and neck and chuckled at his reflection.

Draco grabbed the potion from his lab then went to their rooms and checked on Hermione. All her vitals were good and he went into the bathroom, figuring that is where Harry went. He smiled when he saw Harry laughing at his reflection.

'I had to make up for not being allowed to mark you for the past few weeks,' Draco said as he handed the potion over.

Harry took it quickly, making a face from the taste.

'Nothing I can do about the taste, love. Lets take a shower.' Draco said, taking the vial back from Harry and tossing it in the trash can.

'Did you check on Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Yes, everything is looking good, as far as I can tell she is still dreaming.' Draco answered him as he stepped into the shower, Harry behind him.

_~*~ 'Are we seriously about to talk about the three of us being in a real relationship with each other?' Harry asked, as the three of them sat in the chairs Hermione had asked the room for._

'_Yes, as Hermione said, it's not uncommon and it's always accepted.' Draco said._

'_First, something tells me if the three of us came out, it would not go over well. Second, I don't want anyone to know I'm in a relationship so Voldemort doesn't find out.' _

'_I agree, we can't come out now, but what do you want? Do want to stop seeing both me and Hermione? I say the only thing that needs to change for now is sometimes instead of us always sneaking off as pairs, sometimes we can all three sneak off together.' Draco said to them both._

'_Of course I don't want to stop seeing you two, but I don't see how this is normal for three people.' Harry said to Draco. _

_Hermione sat listening to the two, trying to consider what she wanted._

'_When are things ever normal for you,' Draco said, smiling at Harry, then he explained, 'It doesn't always happen, but sometimes three witches or wizards are pulled together. It can be two witches and one wizard, or like us, it can be two wizards and one witch. It is accepted because they are considered bonded by magic, since their magic pulls them together. They are soul mates.' _

'_So you're saying the three of us are soul mates?' Harry said, looking at him disbelieving. _

'_Not exactly...' Draco started but Hermione interrupted._

'_There is no way to know for sure until we are all three of age,' she stated._

'_Have you researched this already, Hermione?' Draco asked, obviously, surprised she knew that fact._

'_Yes,' Hermione said, blushing. 'I was researching magical bond, and soulmates, after I heard the girls in my dorm talking about triad bonds. Lavender's parents are in a triad, she has two fathers and a mother.'_

'_Really? I wondering how many here have three parents.' Harry said, surprise in his voice._

'_I technically do.' Draco said, and both Harry and Hermione looked at him shocked. _

'_What?' they said in unison._

'_I have...had a second mom. I don't remember her, Mira. My mom, Narcissa, gave birth to me, but if Mira would have lived, I would have considered her my mom just as much as Narcissa.' Draco explained._

'_What happened?' Hermione asked, softly._

'_My father upset the Dark Lord during the first war, and he killed her. I was only a few months old at the time.' Draco answered._

'_I'm sorry, Draco,' Hermione said, he just nodded in response, as if he was unsure how he was suppose to feel about her._

'_Okay, so this is normal, kinda, but why won't we know until we're all of age? I mean, I want you both, I know that, but we're not of age yet.' Harry asked, clearly still confused on what was happening._

'_Hermione, you want to explain what you found in your research?' Draco asked, looking at her._

'_Alright, but if I am missing thing, fill it in,' she said, looking at him, and he nodded. 'Feelings can happen before the actual bond happens, but once the three are together after they are all 17, they become magically bonded. It happens automatically, but it is very similar to a magical bond that is performed in marriage ceremonies in the wizarding world. There is suppose to be this light that appears and flows between the three, but the only ones who can see it are the three and they always say it's hard to explain, so I don't how much of that part is true.' Hermione explained, mostly to Harry, since she figured Draco knew all this._

'_My parents said it was a blue light that flowed between them, they could feel each other's magic blending and they knew they were meant to be. They said it was weird at first, my dad and Mira were already engaged, and they had been in the same year at Hogwarts, but my mom, Narcissa had been a year younger. Though they all knew each other, and ran into each other every once and a while, but all three of them were never in the same room after my mom turned 17. It wasn't until they were 20/21 that they finally were. They were at a party and my mom walked up to my dad and Mira to greet them, and when she was a few steps away the light appeared. They said, no one around them seemed to notice, but they quickly understood what it meant and they just added my mom to their current wedding plans and they were married a few months later. Once everyone knew they were bonded, no one said anything against them.' Draco explained to them._

'_So it didn't matter that they weren't together?' Harry asked._

'_It wouldn't, it has happen before with three strangers, but they are soulmates, so once they start to know each other they will fall quickly together, like the three of us did.' Hermione answered._

'_If we are going to be bonded, which there is always a chance we won't be, but if we are, then we're the lucky ones that know each other ahead of time.' Draco added._

'_What if were not soulmates? Say I turn 17, since I will be the last to turn 17, and nothing happens. Do we just break up?' Harry asked._

'_Well, no, but it's not considered as strong of a relationship as it's like any other relationship, so it gets questioned a little more, since it can be really bad if one of them wants to leave, especially if children are involved later. A bonded triad will never break up, even if one of them dies, the two left won't take another. If two dies, the one left will never be able to be with someone else. They may remarry, if they are the last of their bloodline and they need heirs, but it would be a loveless marriage.' Hermione answered, as if she was reading it directly from a book. _

_Though she really believed they had to bonded, how else would they have all fallen for each other in just a few short months?_

'_Exactly,' Draco agreed._

'_How does it work though? Does this mean we can only be together if all three of are there, or do we still have our individual relationships on top of our triad relationship?' Hermione asked Draco._

'_I don't think there is rules on how that works,' Draco smiled at her. 'It is personal preference, but I would think for us, especially since we're having to hide it, that we can still meet up as any combination of two of us or all three, depending on the situation.'_

'_If we do this, then it's time we all make some commitment. We trust each other to be with each other, but then we don't fool around with anyone else.' Harry said, looking between the two as if he was looking for any doubt with them. _

_He looked surprised at Hermione, she knew why, she was the one who was feeling unsure about this, not Draco._

'_Not that I have messed around with anyone else this year, but I agree.' Draco said, then looked at Hermione, clearly expecting her to agree._

_Hermione had been looking at the floor, between the three of them. She looked up and realized both boys were looking at her expectantly._

'_Oh, you two realize we are basically agreeing to being together...for the rest of our lives here...this isn't going too fast for you two?' Hermione asked, looking between them._

'_I didn't bring up the bonding to scare you guys out about being together forever, I only brought it up to let Harry know a triad relationship can work. I didn't mean for it to be a deep conversation about triads, I was expecting to mostly talk about the three of us.' Draco said to her, his voice showed he was worried about her reaction._

_She looked over at Harry, expecting him to be a little more freaked out. Draco has had time to think about, she had considered it before and have done research, but this idea must be new to Harry, how was she more scared of this than him?_

'_I'm with Draco, lets not think that far ahead. That's not something we need to worry about now, since we don't know if I will survive against Voldemort when I face him.' Harry said, honestly to her._

'_I am hoping someone will be able to beat him before you are trained enough to go against him,' Draco said, looking at him._

_Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and then Draco, giving him a weak smile that let him know there was something he didn't know._

'_What?' he asked, looking between the two. _

_They looked at each other again, and Hermione nodded, letting Harry know he should tell Draco._

'_Well, you know there was something in the Department of Mystery that Voldemort wanted, and that is why the whole commotion happened last year. Do you know what it was that he wanted?' Harry asked, looking at Draco._

'_No, I know the Order was guarding it. I know he used Sirius Black for some reason to get you there, but that's all. It's just things I overheard.'_

'_Sirius Black is my god-father, he is innocent, and we stay in contact often, that's why Voldemort used him. He needed me to go there because that is where a record of all prophecies are kept, and he wanted to know the full content of a prophecy that was made. The prophecy that made him come after me, when I was only a year old.' Harry began explaining._

'_So there is a reason for him attacking you as a baby? Do you know what it is? I know the Death Eaters failed, as he was very angry.' _

'_Yes, Dumbledore was the witness who heard it. So he was able to tell me what it said.' Harry started._

_Hermione reached over and took Draco's hand, warning him to prepare himself. He looked at her for a moment, as if he was going to decide he didn't want to hear it, but he looked back at Harry._

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...' Harry said, knowing each word by heart._

_Draco squeezed Hermione's hand._

'_So there is no choice, you will have to face him in the end?' Draco asked, his voice betraying his hopes he heard something wrong._

'_It has to be me.'_

'_Right now we have to stay hidden, but I swear, when the time comes, I will be by your side.' Draco said, looking Harry directly in the eyes._

'_I know,' Harry said to him, smiling._

'_Alright, so we are just talking about the here and now,' Hermione said, not wanting to think on what Harry was going to need to do one day._

'_I think you were right Hermione, we shouldn't rush this.' Harry said. 'Let's leave it here for now, unless anyone wants to add anything. We need to consider that we are looking at a relationship now, not just sex. Which honestly, is what we were mostly about before. Let's give it a few days for us to think, then when all three of us can meet again, we will talk again.'_

'_Okay,' Hermione agreed, thinking it was for the best._

'_You are right, I have had time to dream about this happening, but I don't want it to mess up because we rushed it.' Draco agreed. ~*~_

_A/N: A lot of information here, no triad smut, sorry, but I threw in the Harry/Draco(for the full scene check out the link on my profile) plus the story needs to move forward and I promise it is needed for later, I tried to explain the bonding as best as possible. If any questions just let me know :)_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did. There is two spots with edits, if you want all of the smut scenes then check out my profile where there is a link. Warning, with as much as I know most stories leave worse in their stories, I did leave more details than normal, not that is a lot of details, but a little more than I normally do for this site. We are definitely heading towards the end now, about 9 more chapters left. Thanks to my amazing beta, Merch (themerchantofvenice).

After their long nap that afternoon, plus the excitement of waiting for Hermione to wake up, they could not sleep. Instead, it was after midnight and they were playing a game of wizard's chess. Harry had gotten much better over the years, but Draco normally won.

'We need to get some sleep, Hermione will probably be out until tomorrow morning,' Draco said, as Harry was considering his next move.

'I know, let's try after this game. You're about to win anyway,' Harry said, frowning at the chess board.

After a few more moves, Draco won and they headed to bed.

'Do we sleep with her?' Harry asked, before they went into the room.

'I think so, that way we are there when she wakes,' Draco answered, as he gave Harry a quick kiss before opening the door.

They were both surprised to see Hermione sitting up in bed. She had her head in her hands and didn't appear to notice them. The walked over to her and sat on either side of her.

'Hermione,' Draco said, gently.

She jumped and looked at him, then at Harry.

'Hi,' she said simply.

'How do you feel?' Harry asked her.

'I watched you two have sex,' she said, looking down at the bed.

'Oh, why didn't you interrupt us and tell us you were awake?' Harry asked.

Hermione looked up at him, confused.

'What?' she asked.

'Harry, I think she meant about her dream, not a few hours ago,' Draco said, trying not to laugh.

'Oh,' Harry said, turning slightly pink.

'Wait, you two just had sex?' Hermione asked, looked between them, turning pink herself.

'When you first went to sleep, yes, but lets talk about your dream,' Draco answered, then tried to direct the conversation back to her dream

'How long was I out?' She asked the two.

'About fourteen hours,' Harry answered.

'Really? It doesn't feel like that long.'

'You may have had multiple dreams, but only remember one or two in great detail. There is no way to prove that is what happens, but it's what experts believe happen to explain the amount of time people using the potion sleep,' Draco responded.

'Okay, the part I remember was very detailed. I walked in on you two having sex, which Draco had planned on me doing. After you two finished, we talked about all three of us being together. I'm assuming we found out that we are a bonded triad once Harry turned seventeen?'

'We did.' Draco answered, gesturing for her to continue telling them her dream.

'That's about it. Draco, you told us about your other mother, Mira. Harry was having a hard time wrapping his head around three people being in a relationship. I knew this was what I wanted, but I was too mad at Draco to agree to it that night, so I suggested we wait a few days to think about it.'

'Wait, you were mad at me? That's why you waited?' Draco asked, as she had never told them this before.

Hermione looked at Draco, then Harry and realized they both looked surprised.

'I've never told you that before?'

'No, I honestly thought you were giving Harry a few days to think about everything,' Draco answered, and Harry nodded his head agreeing.

'I was scared too, it seemed like we were all moving fast, but the more we sat there and talked about it, I was getting angry that you hadn't said anything sooner. I'm kinda still angry about it, but I can't tell if that is left over from the dream or because I'm mad at both of you from keeping this from me the last few weeks,' she said in a calm voice that made the boys know she was aggravated with them.

'I was a scared teenager back then and we really were just trying to do what was best for you now,' Draco explained.

'I know. I understand, but I'm still annoyed.'

'It's understandable with everything you're going through,' Harry said, and Draco nodded.

'Even after all that sleep, I'm still tired, but can I get something to eat?'

'Of course, you want to go downstairs or we can get food brought up?' Draco asked.

'No, lets go downstairs. I feel stiff, I need to walk.'

Harry and Draco both got up and Harry helped Hermione stand. Hermione went to the restroom, then met them downstairs. Dobby made them sandwiches, and they ate mostly in silence. After they ate Hermione told them she wanted to shower before she went to sleep. Harry and Draco got ready for bed.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a nightgown. She froze as she watch Harry and Draco kissing. They were both dressed in just boxer shorts, standing by Harry's dresser. It was a simple, sweet kiss and they pulled away from each other too quickly for Hermione's liking. They turned to walk toward the bed when they saw her staring, they both smiled at her.

'I enjoyed watching that too much,' she admitted, smiling back at them.

Smiling, Harry grabbed Draco's arm to pull him back towards him and kissed him again. Draco quickly followed Harry's thinking, and ran his hand along Harry's back. They were both making more of a show then they normally did, as Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair, their tongues fought for dominance. Draco ran his hands down the back of Harry's boxers and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him closer so they could grind against each other through the fabric of their boxers.

They stopped for a breath, still holding on to one another. Harry and Draco both looked over at Hermione. She was flushed, and her breathing was heavy.

'Do you want us to stop?' Draco asked, huskily.

She shook her head, unable to verbally answer.

'Do you want to just watch us or join us?' Harry asked. They were both turned on by either scenario.

'I don't...I don't know,' she mumbled, nervous about being with both of them.

'That's okay. We will continue, and you just watch. If you want to join, just come on over. Whatever you are comfortable with.' Draco said, reassuringly, and Hermione nodded.

Draco kissed Harry again, and they quickly picked up where they left off. Draco pushed Harry's boxers down, and Harry stepped out of them, pushing Draco toward the bed. Hermione continued to watch, she could feel herself getting wet, but she was still nervous about joining. Draco removed his boxers, before Harry pushed him back on the bed. Draco moved so he was more centered and Harry joined him.

Hermione moved closer to the bed, so she could see better. She felt like she shouldn't be watching this private moment between Harry and Draco, but she couldn't look away. She also logically figured if these were her husbands, both of them, then she had probably watched moments liked this many times.

'Harry...' Draco moaned as he ran his hands through Harry's hair, his eyes closed.

Harry felt movement to his right. He stopped to look up and saw Hermione sitting next to them, noticing she had removed her nightgown. He watched as she leaned over and kissed Draco. Harry smiled, before going back to pay attention to Draco, reaching his right hand out to lay it on Hermione's bare thigh.

Draco had his eyes closed when suddenly soft lips were pressed against his. He kept one hand in Harry's hair and moved another along Hermione's bare back, surprised that she removed her clothes before joining them.

Harry let go of Draco and kissed up his stomach, throat and finally joined in their kiss, while straddling Draco. Hermione was overwhelmed with the feeling of two tongues against hers. She moved closer, while not breaking the kiss.

They took a moment to breathe and Harry moved back, while pulling Hermione closer to them. Hermione easily moved with Harry, so she was now straddling Draco with Harry, both of them facing Draco. Hermione could feel both of them pressed against her. Harry began kissing her neck as Draco reached to the dresser to grab his wand.

He pointed it at Hermione's stomach to cast a birth control spell, but before he could say anything, Hermione grabbed his wand.

'What spell are you using?' Harry asked, confused.

'A birth control spell, why did you stop me?' Draco asked Hermione.

'But Hermione is on the yearly potion,' Harry said, before Hermione could answer.

'All potion and spells were removed when she went in for the potion accident,' Draco answered, not really wanting to go over this right now.

Harry leaned his head against Hermione's shoulder, looking down. Hermione put Draco's wand back on the table.

'Hermione, I don't think this is the right time to not use the spell. You have made it very clear that you would kill me and Harry if we got you pregnant again,' Draco said, reaching back for his wand.

'Then I will have to kill Harry when my memories come back,' Hermione said, looking at Draco, to see if he got it.

'What do you mean?' Draco said, not quite sure what she was telling him.

'We already had sex,' Harry mumbled from behind Hermione, not letting them see his smile. He really didn't know this would happen, but he loved kids.

'What? When?' Draco asked, surprised Harry hadn't told him.

'When I first got home,' Hermione answered, waiting to see if they both got it.

'So you might already be pregnant?' Draco asked, neutrally.

'There's a chance,' Harry said, looking at Draco from over Hermione's shoulder.

'Not a chance. I am pregnant. The healer told me yesterday.' Hermione said, ready for them to move past this, she had realized they were both not as hard as they were earlier.

'Wait, you knew you were pregnant and didn't tell us? You took a major potion, I'm not even sure you can take that while pregnant,' Draco said, seriously.

Harry moved off Draco to sit next to him, Hermione stayed on Draco's lap.

'Everything was fine. I talked to the healer. It was safe for me to take the potion, she just wanted me to take a vitamin potion with it, which you gave me. I'm only a few weeks pregnant, everything is fine.' Hermione said, looking in Draco eyes, hoping he wasn't too angry.

'Okay, but you still should have told us.' Draco said.

'I know, but I got slightly distracted by finding out I had two husbands. Now I am only a few weeks along, can we please get back to where we were?' Hermione asked, but leaned over to kiss Draco before he could answer.

He moved his arms around her and kissed her back. Harry watched them, as he stroked himself back to full hardness. Hermione grinded against Draco until he was hard again. Hermione got up on her knees, letting Draco position himself and she sat back down on him. Harry watched for a moment, but then he hold back and joined them.

Once the three of them had reached completion, Harry collapsed on one side of Draco and Hermione went on the other side of him.

They held each other as they calmed down. Harry waved his hand over them and did a quick cleaning spell.

'Is it always like that?' Hermione asked, snuggling into Draco's chest.

'With four kids, it's hard to find time, but yes it's always good,' Draco answered, chuckling.

'I can't believe we're starting over with a baby,' Harry said, he was excited, but it had been five years since they had a newborn.

'I know, we just got to the point where Rose stopped coming into our room at night, now we'll have a newborn sleeping in here again.' Draco said with a smile.

'Are you two okay with this? I'm really not trying to think about it.' Hermione asked, looking at the both of them, worried they didn't want the baby.

'Of course we are. Harry would love nothing more than to fill every room of this manor with children and I love all our children, including this one,' Draco answered, as he moved his hand to her stomach.

'It's true, I love having a large family,' Harry said, reaching over Draco to put a hand on her stomach and smiling at her.

'Why didn't I want anymore kids?' she asked them, and they both smiled at her as Draco answered.

'Mostly it came from having three so close together, you were basically pregnant for three straight years plus you like staying busy, and when you're pregnant you have to calm down a bit. You're not allowed to help me at the shop when you're pregnant, and we like you staying away from Fred and George's shop since you never know when something will explode there. You love all our children, and don't regret having any of them, and you won't regret this one either.'

'It's true if we had our way, you would be pregnant all the time, but it is your body that has to deal with the stress of changing.' Harry added.

Hermione smiled, feeling a little more relaxed.

'I just hope my memories are back by the time this one is born, I don't know how to take care of a baby.'

'Don't worry, we do, and we will be there to help,' Draco said.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him, then leaned over Draco to kiss Harry, before settling back against Draco. Tired they all fell asleep very quickly.

_~*~ 'I thought you said you weren't good at this?' Hermione heard Draco ask__ed__ as she walked into the Room of Requirement._

_She saw Draco with his wand out, facing Harry, who was sitting in a chair._

'_I never was when Snape tried,' Harry explained._

'_Hi,' she said quietly, not sure what they were doing._

_Draco looked over and smiled at her, and Harry stood up, also smiling._

'_Draco offered to help me with Occlumency, and we were both here early so we decided to try. He's a much better teacher than Snape was.' Harry explained, as Draco took a few steps forward to stand next to Harry._

'_Well the way you and Snape are with each other, it doesn't surprise me it didn't work. You need someone you don't feel is attacking you to be able to learn.' Draco said, smiling at Harry._

_This was the first time Hermione really looked at them standing side by side. Draco was a little taller than Harry, but not much. Harry had a rounder face than Draco, but they were both handsome. She knew they both had amazing bodies under their robes, thanks to their quidditch training. She also couldn't get over the way they looked at each other, they were happy with each other. She knew she was happy with them, maybe they could do this. She knew she wanted to try, but it wasn't till this moment she realized it could work._

'_Thats good, between your lessons with Dumbledore and now with Draco teaching you, maybe you can be ready that much faster,' Hermione said, hopefully._

'_I know Dumbledore is teaching you, can you say what he is exactly teaching you?' Draco asked, looking at Harry._

'_Um...well...' Harry hesitated, looking at Hermione then back at Draco._

'_I get it, can't talk about,' Draco said, looking taken aback._

'_It's not that, but it's something that can absolutely can not get back to Voldemort, or I will lose. I trust you,' Harry said, grabbing both Draco's hands, making Draco face him. 'I will tell you one day, but while you still have to play both sides, it's safer this way. I rather you be completely concentrating on hiding us from him. Can you accept that I want to tell you, but I just can't yet?'_

'_Yes, of course. Bigger picture, right? We have to accept that some things we can't tell each other for now.' Draco said, looking at Harry._

_Harry smiled, leaned over and kissed Draco. She had seen them have sex before, but this was different. Draco took a step closer to Harry, and kept the kiss going. Hermione watched, and she couldn't believe how hot it was just to watch them kiss. They pulled apart, and looked at Hermione._

'_Well, I guess that means you two are both for trying this?' She asked._

'_I am, if you two are.' Draco answered quickly._

'_I am too. It will probably take some work, and we will just have to learn how this works as we go.' Harry said. _

_They both looked at her expectantly. She decided this was it, this was what she wanted. She knew if those two can make it work, then the three of them could. She walked closer to them. She reached for Draco's hand and he clasped it, as she turned to kiss Harry. She pulled at Draco's hand to come closer, and he did._

_Draco put one arm around each of their waists and he joined their kiss. It took a few tries, but they finally manage to position themselves into a pleasing, three-way kiss. Hermione reached between them and ran a hand over each of their fronts. _

_(-WARNING-as stated above, there is not a lot of detail but more than normal, if that makes you uncomfortable then the chapter can end here you won't lose anything from plot-)_

_Suddenly a king size bed appeared next to them. Hermione broke the kiss, and began to remove her robes. Both boys just watched as she undressed, then quickly removed their own._

_Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, and watched the boys finish undressing. Draco was finished first and walked over to Hermione. He got on his knees between her legs and she let out a moan, She looked over at Harry, he watched for a moment, then walked over to them. He leaned over Draco and kissed Hermione, his tongue assaulting her mouth, as Draco's attacked her lower lips._

_Harry pulled away and closed his eyes for a moment, then looked next to them. Hermione saw a bottle of lube appear. He smiled at her as he grabbed it, kissing her lightly before stepping back._

_Hermione ran a hand through Draco's hair, she was forcing her eyes to stay open so she could watch Harry preparing Draco. _

'_Merlin...Draco….can't hold back...'she cried out._

'_Harry, please, I'm ready.' Draco said, glancing back at Harry. _

_Harry stood up and reached out a hand to help Draco up. Hermione laid back on the bed, recovering, but watched as Draco grabbed the lube and put some on his hand. They turned, so she could watch as Draco took Harry's length in the hand and coated it thoroughly. Harry whispered something in Draco's ear, and Draco nodded. They kissed for a moment, then Draco faced Hermione again. _

'_Ready?' Draco asked, as he stroked himself. _

'_Please,' She said, wanting him inside her._

_Draco pressed himself into her, and slowly entered as far as he could. He leaned over, almost laying on her, and began kissing her. She felt him being pressed more against her, it took her a moment to realize Harry must be entering Draco. She kissed Draco, then watched his face as Harry entered._

'_Harry….Hermione...I won't last long like this….too good...' was the best interpretation that Hermione could come up with between his mumbles and moans. _

'_Hermione, are you okay?' Harry asked._

'_Yes...please..someone moved' she begged. _

_Harry began slowly moving back and forth, Draco tried to move between the two. Just like their kiss, it took them a moment to get a rhythm that worked for all three. It may have not been the most coordinated, but they managed a way to be pleasurable for all three. _

_Once completed, Harry slowly removed himself from Draco, and flopped on the bed next to Hermione breathing heavily. Draco then rolled to the other side of Hermione. Hermione reached out and took their hands in hers._

'_I think….we can make this...work,' she said, still trying to catch her breathe._

'_Uh-huh,' was all that Harry managed,_

'_Yep,' Draco responded his eyes were close and Hermione thought he was about to fall asleep, which seemed like a good idea to her, as her eyes began to shut._

A/N: Sorry for any choppiness in the smut scenes, they were both edited and I tried to make it clear, and I should have had my beta look at it after the edits, but I just want to get this chapter up. Remember all signed reviews are sent a preview of the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I have had a few people ask me why I only use a single quote mark instead of the normal double. So I'm just going to answer it here. There is no big reason behind it, the main reason is I just like how it looks. 10+ years ago when I started reading fanfiction, A lot of people only used the one quote. And while I have been using it, I realized it could be because it is easier to use a single when typing fast over a double quote.

Hermione could feel two bodies pressed against her. She was on her side, snuggled into someone's chest while the other person was pressed against her back, with his arm around her waist. She was so comfortable, she didn't want to move or open her eyes yet, so she cuddled closer to the man's chest.

Draco could tell Hermione was waking up as she held him closer. He looked over her head and saw Harry was still sleeping. Harry's arm was around Hermione's waist and his hand was resting on Draco's hip. Draco smiled down at his sleepy wife, as she laid on his chest. He ran his fingers gently through her hair.

Hermione felt the fingers running through her hair, and she finally opened her eyes. She glanced up and saw she had been laying on Draco's chest, meaning it was Harry that was laying behind her. She was shocked at Draco's age for a moment, then quickly remembered the situation. The moment of confusion must of shown on her face.

'What's wrong?' he asked quietly, trying not to wake Harry.

'Nothing, just going from dream you to real you, surprised me for a moment,' she whispered in response.

'I know I'm old now' Draco said with a smile.

'Hey, I'm older than you,' she said with a giggle.

'Not my fault you're into younger men,' he smirked at her, and she smiled at him.

He leaned towards her and kissed her before she could respond. She moved up his chest, almost laying on top of him. Harry's arm fell by his side, and he began to slowly wake himself. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, and held her tight.

Harry opened his eyes when he heard the familiar noises next to him. Hermione was practically laying on top of Draco, as the two shared a passionate kiss. He smiled as he watched his lovers, just happy to have both of them in bed with him again.

Harry watched his husband and wife for a few minutes and when Draco noticed him, he sent Hermione to sit on Harry. Draco watched them before taking Harry as he was taking Hermione.

After they calmed down from their morning round of sex, they got dressed and went to get breakfast.

Hermione couldn't believe she had two husbands. She was still slightly mad at them since they didn't tell her, but she had a hard time staying mad at them when she was dreaming of having sex with them.

Once seated, Harry looked at Hermione.

'Did you have a dream last night?' he asked.

'Yes,' she answered quietly, as she turned red.

'What was it about, Hermione?' Draco asked, with a knowing smirk.

'The night we agreed to try to make a relationship work between the three of us,' she said, not adding how they concluded that night, since they both already knew.

'That was a fun night,' Harry said, smiling at her as he adding some cream to his scone.

'Yes, it was,' she agreed.

'Is there any questions you have?' Draco asked.

'About that time, no. This potion is making everything very clear. Why didn't we start with it?' She asked, looking at Draco.

'I asked the Healers the same thing. They just said because of the side effects, they prefer to start with the weaker version of Somnium Memor before they give the strongest version of it. It was to make sure you reacted well, as many of the ingredients were the same, just a few changes between the two. They also wanted to get you used to having the dreams and filling in the blanks, because this potion may create bigger gaps.' Draco explained.

'Bigger gaps?' Hermione asked.

'Meaning, where you were having a dream about every week or month, now your dreams may skip months at a time. Therefore your mind has to fill in more.'

'Okay,' she said, slightly worried that she wouldn't be able to fill in the gaps.

'Any other concerns or questions?' Harry asked her.

'Yes. I want to meet our children.' Hermione said, looking between the two.

'I'm not sure...' Draco said, but Hermione interrupted.

'I need to meet them. I don't know how to be a mother and I am pregnant. I am pregnant-I'm pregnant,' she let her hands fall to her stomach, 'I don't know if I am ready for this.' Hermione said, the last part very quietly, staring at her plate.

Harry and Draco were both surprised, Hermione had been taking everything so well, but they had worried the stress would get to her eventually.

Harry, who had been sitting closest to Hermione, put his arm around her.

'It's okay, love. You are a natural mother, and you're progressing very well in your memories. We have months to prepare for this baby, and remember, Draco and I will be here for you the whole time.' Harry murmured to her, trying to comfort her.

'I understand you want to meet the children, but we don't know how you will react.' Draco considered for a moment, trying to think of the best way to handle this. Then he had an idea, and hoped it wouldn't backfire on them. 'How about we just bring our oldest, Scorpius, over for dinner tonight?' Draco asked, looking at Harry to see if he had any objections to this, but Harry nodded.

'Can we?' Hermione said, hopefully, still leaning against Harry.

'I will owl my parents and let them know,' Draco said, as he got up.

'Is that where they have been? You two kept saying they were with family, without saying who.' Hermione asked, trying to keep the concern out of her voice.

'For the most part,' Harry answered, as Draco left the room. 'They have been going around to different Weasley's houses as well to spend time with their cousins. They are all close, but all the ones close in age stay together a lot.'

'That's good, that way they all have someone in Hogwarts they know, unlike me and you. Except Scorpius, right...no someone is older than him. Ron told me...I can't remember.' Hermione tried hard to think, but Ron had told her about so many children at once.

'Victorie, Bill and Fleur's first born, starts Hogwarts in a few months, so she will be there when Scorpius starts next year. Also Remus and Sirius' son, Teddy, is in his first year now, so he will be a third year when Scorpius starts.' Harry explained.

'Oh...hold on….Remus and Sirius have a son?' She asked, confused trying to remember.

'Yes, sorry I forgot we haven't told you that. Sirius and Remus were bonded to Nymphadora Tonks,' Harry started to explain.

'Tonks? Really? But her and Sirius are related!' Hermione said, trying to remember that summer after fourth year, when the Order had been reborn.

'Yes, they bonded during the first Order meeting, and they did keep it very quiet because they weren't sure how it happen. Tonks and Sirius were awkward about it at first, but this bond is for soul mates, they were meant for each other. They finally talked to Tonks' parents about it and they found out Tonks was adopted. Adoptions are unusual in the wizarding world and they never wanted anyone to know.'

'No wonder they kept it secret.'

'They had a quiet wedding and even with Tonks pregnancy, everything was kept between close friends and family. But we were deep in the middle of the war at the time, Remus was undercover with the werewolves most the time and Sirius didn't get his freedom until after the war was over, so it wasn't something they would have wanted to get out anyway.'

'Harry, why did you call their son Sirius and Remus', not Sirius, Remus and Tonks'?' she asked, worried what he would say.

Harry's face fell before he answered.

'Well, the baby, Edward Lyall Black-Lupin, was born before the final battle. Tonks was supposed to stay with him, but she followed Sirius and Remus to the final battle. She was killed by Bellatrix.' He said softly.

'I'm guessing we lost a lot during that final battle,' she mumbled.

'Yes, but so did they and we won.'

Hermione grabbed a pastry. She was considering all she had learned, but she fell back to her original thought. _How did she trust the Malfoys with her children? _She then considered the fact she was technically a Malfoy now and her children were as well. It was one thing to trust Draco, but his parents were Death Eaters. His father tried to kill Harry and herself in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry watched Hermione and could tell she was thinking very hard on something. He could tell something was bothering her.

'Hermione, what is it?'

'It's just. Obviously we feel different now, it's just, it's nothing. I will wait until I have more memories.' She said, still worried about her unknown children, but she didn't want to upset Draco.

'Just tell me, see if I can ease your worry at all.'

'Alright. It's bothering me knowing where my children are,' she said, quietly.

Draco was about to walk back into the room, when he heard what Hermione had said. He stayed just outside the door, listening, thinking his presence would not help Hermione to keep talking.

'Oh,' Harry responded, he took her hands in his. 'Trust me, I would not let our children be there if I didn't fully trust Draco's parents. The moment they knew about the three of us, they switched sides. Lucius continued to follow Voldemort, because he couldn't see any way out, but there were multiple times they tried to helped as much as possible, especially in the final battle. During the final battle, Narcissa saved my live and Lucius saved yours. It took time, but we are very close now.'

'They switched, just because of our relationship? I have a hard time believing that was enough of reason.' Hermione said doubtfully.

Draco realized it was time for him to take over, Harry knew the story but he felt the need to defend his parents.

'My parents were part of a triad, they understand the bond. To them, I was their main concern and if I was bonded to Harry Potter they knew they needed him to win, as I would never be able to find anyone if something were to happen to you two. They understand the loss of a member of the triad, and if Voldemort would have won, I would have lost both members of my triad.'

'Oh, Draco, I'm sorry,' she stood up and walked over to him. 'It's just the last memory I have of your dad is the Department of Mysteries and he tried to kill Harry and I, and Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna. I just don't remember him as anything but a Death Eater. Even you were afraid of him finding out about us.' Hermione said, trying to explain herself.

'I know, Hermione. I just don't want you to worry about the children,' he said, wrapping his arms around her, keeping his voice steady.

It was starting to get to Draco. First he had to prove himself to Hermione and now he was having to defend his parents. These were all issues they had a long time ago, and they had been settled for years.

Hermione held on to him, as she yawned.

'You want to lay back down?' Draco asked.

'I just woke up, I shouldn't be this tired,' she complained.

'It's the potion, remember you were tired on the other potion and this is stronger. We are lucky you are waking up to eat and were not having to do nutrient spells on you, though I know them if we need to.' Draco explained.

'Alright, a nap might not be bad. I will still get to see my son tonight?' She asked, as Draco and Harry followed her to the family room.

'Yes, I will go pick him up later today.' Draco answered, as Hermione laid on one of the couched, grabbing a book from the coffee table that she had left there a few days agos.

'I have to go to work for a few hours today, but I will be back in time for dinner.' Harry said, and leaned down to kiss Hermione.

'Okay,' she said, after she kissed him back.

'I just have to do some paperwork, so I will be in the office if you need me,' Draco told her, pointing to the hall that led to his home office.

Hermione nodded, as he leaned down to kiss her, then she went to her book. Harry kissed Draco, then went to get ready for work and Draco headed down the hall. Hermione only made it a few pages through her book, before she feel sleep, the book falling to her chest.

_~*~ Hermione walked into the Room of Requirements and was thankful to see Harry already there. He looked horrible, he was sitting in a chair, staring at a roaring fire. She closed and locked the door behind her. Hermione slowly walked over to him._

_He looked up and gave her a sad smile, she smiled back and sat in his lap. _

_It was weird to be in this room now, after everything. This is where the three of them had been meeting up for the last few months. Sometimes it was just so Draco and Harry could work on Occlumency and Hermione would study and work on homework. There were times it was just her and Harry in here or her and Draco, and she loved their individual encounters just as much as much as their triad encounters._

_They had perfected many positions since their first time, and she felt so complete when the three of them were together, and now it seemed that was over. It felt like a part of her had been ripped away. They were so close to knowing the truth, Draco turned 17 in about a week, then they just had to wait for Harry at the end of July. She thought she knew they were bonded, but now she was unsure. How could she be meant to be with someone who caused the death of Dumbledore?_

_Harry held her close, both of them staring at the fire not wanting to talk about their loss, but this was the first time she had been alone with Harry since that night and she needed to know what really happened._

'_Everyone says it was his fault, but I don't believe it...' She said quietly as she laid her head against Harry's shoulder._

'_I don't think it was.' Harry mumbled._

'_Harry, please...it's just me here. I need to know, not everything if you're not ready, but is it Draco's fault the Death Eaters got in?' She asked, desperately, making him look her in the face._

_Harry had been right that someone was going to attack that night, but Hermione knew he never expected it to be Draco to lead the attack. She had not had a chance to hear Harry's full story, but there was rumors spreading around the castle. It seemed confirmed that Harry and Dumbledore were up on the tower, they had discovered that Death Eaters were let into the school. Everyone said it was the mission that Voldemort had given to him, let Death Eaters into the school and kill the Headmaster. _

_This is where it became confused, people believed it was Draco who killed Dumbledore, who would have underestimated a student's ability to harm him. Others believed Harry, who said it was Snape who did it. The problem was, both Snape and Draco were missing, which made them both seem guilty, even if Draco wasn't the one who killed Dumbledore, everyone was ready to blame him since he caused all the commotion which would have distracted Dumbledore enough for Snape to attack. _

'_He didn't know I was there...Dum….Dumbledore had immobilized me and I was under the cloak. Draco disarmed him, but it was Snape who...you know...Draco wasn't going to...he told Dumbledore before the others arrived that it was his plan to use the wardrobes to get the Death Eaters in, but he was not the one who finished it...He said he had to go along with….he was afraid for his parents...after it happened, Snape took Draco, I think Draco was struggling, but I was so focused on Snape. If I….If I had paid more attention I could have gotten Draco...but I didn't...now who knows...Hermione...what if they….they hurt him...or worse?' Harry explained, tears running down his face._

_Hermione also had tears in her eyes, she gently kissed him, and they held each other._

'_We need this war to end.' Hermione stated, after a few moments of silence._

'_Yes, we do. We need to fully concentrate on finding the horcruxes.'_

'_You're not coming back to school, are you?' _

'_No, I need to be out there searching, no more distractions.' He held her tight._

'_We are a distraction,' she said calmly._

'_Yes, I have been very distracted the past few months with the two of you, and that's what took so long with Slughorn, and I can't….I can't put it off anymore. I need to finish this.' He lifted her chin, so they were looking at each other._

'_I know, I know,' she said, and kissed him lightly._

_He kissed her back, then she got up and left the room. She understood, he needed to be fully concentrated on finding and destroying the horcruxes. She knew he thought he would be on this mission alone, but she also knew she would be there, he would need her help. She also needed to talk to Ron, he would be there with them too, she had no doubt. The two of them supported Harry in first year when he went against Voldemort, and they would both be with him for his final time facing him.~*~_

A/N: Thanks to my beta, Merch! You have been an amazing help! Please read and review. You must leave a signed review for me to send a preview for the next chapter. If you would like the missing scenes from this chapter or any other, go to my profile and check out the link.

I can't believe I'm over 100 reviews!

Rangobean was the 100th review on this site!


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: Longest chapter yet! The dreams are going to start syncing up to book, mostly to show how some scenes changed because of the relationships in this story and some will be different since it's from Hermione's POV instead of Harry. This chapter will only use a few random lines from chapter 7 of Deathly Hallow, other chapters will have more of the same lines. I'm posting this here so I don't have to write a note every time I use a line from Chapter 7 in this chapter, we're all fans here I'm not trying to plagiarize anything.

'I'm really going to see mum?' Scorpius asked his father.

'Yes, but remember, she still doesn't have all her memories back. She's working on it, but she really wants to meet you.' Draco explained to his eldest child.

Draco went to Malfoy Manor to pick up Scorpius. He had told his parents that he would be bringing Scorpius over for dinner, but he had told them not to tell Scorpius or the others. He wanted to explain to Scorpius in person, and make sure he was okay.

'If she doesn't remember me, why does she want to meet me?' Scorpius asked, unsure of the situation.

Draco guided his son to the couch in the room, his parents were keeping the other children busy somewhere else in the Manor.

'She knows about you, and she loves you. You are her son, nothing will change that.' Draco explained.

'What am I supposed to say to mum?' Scorpius asked, looking up at his dad.

'Just try to act normal. She will probably ask you questions, and just answer them.' Draco responded, looking into those eyes that were identical to his, his father and his grandfather.

'What kind of questions?'

'Like your favorite books or past times, she might ask what you have been up to over here.' Draco knew his son was nervous, and he didn't like the unknown. Scorpius had a tendency to act very 'Malfoyish,' as Harry put it, when nervous and he really hope Scorpius wouldn't be that way in front of Hermione, but he knew there was a big chance he would.

'Okay, I can do this,' Scorpius said, looking determined.

'Alright, now say goodbye to your brothers and sister, I need to talk to Grandma and Grandpa.'

Scorpius jumped up and ran out the room. Draco followed slowly behind, and found them in a room that his parents had turned into a playroom for their grandchildren. He gestured for his parents to come out to the hallway with him.

Once out of earshot of the children, Draco faced his parents. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, this was not the first time he had to tell his parents this. He knew his parents would be happy about another grandchild, but he supposed he was worried they would comment on how inappropriate of a time this was for Hermione to be pregnant.

'How is Hermione doing? Is the new potion working?' his mother asked, before he could say anything.

'Yes, the new potion is working perfectly. She knows that we are a triad now, so things are a lot less stressful.' Draco answered, not wanting to go into detail on how she found out.

'I am happy to hear that,' his father said, smiling at him.

'There is one thing we found out though during her checkup at Saint Mango's.' Draco said, looking between the two.

'What? Did they find something else wrong with Hermione?' Narcissa asked, worriedly.

'Hermione's pregnant.' He replied, simply.

'From before the accident? Is the baby okay?' Narcissa asked, almost in a panicked voice.

'The baby is fine and no it was after the accident. Hermione had a...intimate dream about Harry, and they...well she wanted to...let's say experience it outside the dream world. Harry didn't know the protection potion was taken off when the accident happened.' Draco explained as best he could.

'Is she okay with this?' Lucius asked, concerned.

'She is a little scared of being a mother. Harry and I really hope she gets her memory, or at least most of it before our baby is here, but if not we will deal with it.'

'Is it safe for her to take the potion?' his mother asked.

'Yes, she just has to take a vitamin potion with it.'

'I guess congratulations are required then,' his mother said with a smile.

He smiled back and hugged his mother, then father. He should have known they would be happy, Hermione had him considering the reactions of their past selves.

Meanwhile, at Potter Manor, Hermione had asked Harry to follow her to their bedroom.

Once in their rooms, Harry watched as Hermione went to her dresser and dug something out. She had a photo in her hand.

'I found this a few weeks ago, I thought it was a picture of our children with Draco's son and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'm guessing now that all three are our sons.' Hermione handed Harry a picture.

Harry looked at the picture and smiled. He remembered this photo, he use to keep it on him when he was in the field. There was three photos he always had on him at that time. This one Hermione had handed him. A photo of him, Hermione and Draco from their wedding day and a photo of him, Hermione and Ron from Ron's wedding day. Now that he had a desk, he had multiple photos on it, and just kept a photo of all four of his children on him.

'Yes, these are our sons. This is Scorpius Lucius,' Harry said, pointing at the boy on Arthur's lap. 'The one screaming is James Sirius, you'll realize that pretty much describes him.' Harry laughed as he pointed to the boy Molly was trying to pick up.

'I see I had no say in names,' Hermione interrupted, smiling at Harry so he knew she was joking.

'You did, you came up Scorpius' name, and you wouldn't let me call James, James Sirius Remus. You even got them to convince it me it was child abuse to use that name, which I agree with now.'

She laughed.

'Good, I don't know if Hogwarts would survive a child named after so many Marauders.' She smiled at him, then pointed at the small, brown hair child. 'This is Albus, then?'

'Yes, Albus Severus.' Harry said, looking at her for her response.

'Severus?' Hermione asked, shocked.

'Yes.'

'He killed Dumbledore, I just dreamt about it. Why would we name a child after him?' Hermione looked disgusted.

'I didn't realize that you were there yet. Yes, Severus killed Albus, but there is more to the story. I am not sure if you are ready for it yet, but you will understand as more of your memory comes back.' Harry tried to explain, without actually explaining.

'Alright,' she said in a way that Harry knew she wasn't okay. 'Can you tell me what Draco's involvement was in Professor Dumbledore's death?'

'First tell me where you are in your dreams, I know we were going to wait for Draco, but I need to know.'

'The last thing I remember was me and you in the Room of Requirements, and we decided that our relationship was too much of a distraction.' She looked at him strangely. 'We ended things a lot.'

Harry laughed.

'We were young and I was scared.' Harry said, 'Don't worry, we didn't follow that trend after the war.'

'That's good,' she smiled up at him. 'Now can you answer the question?'

'Draco was on our side. Just as I told you that night, it was his plan. He had to come up with one, he was worried about his parents. The other Death Eater's kids were watching him, he was sure they were reporting back. He was right, some were, not all, but some. He had made some very sorry attempts to kill Dumbledore throughout the year, but it was not him in the end, another student found out his plan and finished it.'

'Who?'

'I think that might be enough for now. I'm sure Draco will be back any moment with Scorpius.' Harry said as he started heading for the door.

'Alright,' she agreed, knowing it was useless to fight, then she thought of something that was bothering her earlier. 'Harry…?'

'Yes?' He looked back at her.

'I know my last name is Potter-Malfoy, but what last name to our children use? Are yours called Potter and Draco's called Malfoy?' She asked.

'They are all Potter-Malfoy. They are all mine and all Draco's. We never really discuss who the biological father. This...' he pointed to her stomach, 'is the first time we have known which one is the biological father before the child is born. Not that we check, but with Scorpius and James they are like our clones, and Rose has the white-blonde that did not come from me or you. Now Albus we joke is completely yours, there is no evidence anyone else was involved in creating him.' Harry smiled at her.

'Did you and Draco change your last names?' Hermione asked, smiling, despite being upset she couldn't remember her son that was so much like her.

'No, we talked about it before we got married. At first, you weren't going to change your name, but when we started talking about having children one day...'Harry started explaining, but Hermione interrupted.

'I wanted the same last name as my children….?' she stated, but it came out sounding like a question.

There was something familiar about this conversation.

'Yes, you wanted the same name. It is also the way most triad relationships do it when it's two husbands and one wife. Unless one husband doesn't need their line continued, but both Draco and I are, well at the time, were the last of our families. You still have relatives with the last name Granger to continue your family name, so you were okay with giving up your name. Does this sound familiar?' He asked her curious on her knowing what she did.

'Yes, something seems familiar, but I'm worried if I think too hard on it I will faint like I have before. I really would like to meet Scorpius, so I will think on it later before I go to sleep,' she said, practically.

'Alright. I bet that's good it seems familiar though. Well, lets go downstairs, I know Scorpius will be excited to see you.'

'Even if I don't recognize him?' she said, worriedly, though they had had this conversation several times.

'Yes, it will be fine. He is very mature for his age, I trust he will be okay. Now he might be nervous at first, but you will be fine. You were always good with the first years at Hogwarts, he's only a year younger than them.' Harry held out his arm for her to take.

Hermione took his arm and let him escort her downstairs. They went into the floo receiving room and it was less than a minute when the fire burned brighter. Hermione watched as Draco held their son's hand as they walked out of the fireplace.

_~*~ Harry supported her as they walked into the fireplace, she was still very tired. Hermione looked at Draco to make sure he was still right behind them. Draco stood there, holding a blue bundle carefully in his arms._

'_Potter Manor!' Harry called out, holding Hermione tightly as Draco and the bundle disappeared from view.~*~_

Hermione shook her head as if she could clear away the memory, if that was what it was. Luckily she had already been standing against Harry and he didn't seem to realize she dazed out for a moment. That had never happened before.

'Mum?' Scorpius asked carefully.

It was the second time he had said it, and Hermione was just looking at him with wide eyes. He watched as she shook her head and a smile spread across her face.

'Hi, Scorpius.' She finally responded to him.

She looked at him. He did look very similar to Draco, but the harder she looked she could find parts of herself in him. They had the same nose and though his eye color was the same as his biological father's, they were shaped like hers. He looked at her nervously, and she was sure she was giving him the same look. Harry stood behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

'It's okay,' he whispered in her ear.

_~*~ 'It's okay,' Harry said in her, as he held her from behind. He wanted her to sit, but she couldn't until Draco made it here. It only took a moment for Draco to appear and step out of the fireplace._

_Hermione walked from Harry to Draco. Draco had put a blanket over one shoulder that fell over the baby in arms, protecting their son from any soot. Draco removed the blanket as Hermione approached, then carefully handed him to Hermione. Hermione took her son and walked over to the couch and sat with him, not able to take her eyes off his sleeping face. ~*~_

'Hermione, are you okay?' Harry asked, pulling her out of the trance.

'Yes...Yes… I'm fine. I'm feeling light headed. I haven't eaten much today, let's move to the dining room.' Hermione explained, worried if she told the truth they would take Scorpius away.

'Are you sure?' Draco asked, he was closer to her then she remembered.

'Yes,' she answered, then smiled at Scorpius. 'Are you hungry?'

'Yes,' he said simply.

She reached out her hand to Scorpius and he carefully accepted it. She held the boy's hand and walked with him to their dining room.

Harry sat at the head of the table, with Draco on one side of him and Hermione on the other, and Scorpius sat next to Draco.

A few house elves came out and placed food in the center of the table. Hermione watch as Scorpius served himself and she felt the urge to help him, but noticed Draco wasn't helping. The more she watched, she realized Draco would put food closer to Scorpius.

_~*~ 'Dad, I'm not a baby. I can get my own food!' Scorpius yelled at Harry as Harry was putting food on his eldest son's plate._

'_There is no need to yell Scorpius,' Harry said in a stern voice to his son. Their other children watched wide-eyed._

'_I'm sorry, Father. May I pleasssseeeee plate my own food?' Scorpius said. Hermione knew Scorpius said 'Father' instead of 'Dad' to bother Harry. Draco didn't mind how the children addressed him, but Harry felt 'Father' was too formal for their young children.~*~_

'Mum, why are you looking at me like that?' Scorpius asked, as he grabbed a roll.

'Oh, I...um...I only saw a older photo of you. You grew up into a handsome young man.' Hermione said, quickly. She was getting really worried now with what was happening.

'Muuuummmmm...' Scorpius, whined embarrassingly, his pale skin turning pink.

The three adults smiled at him, and he bit into his bread without looking at them. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Harry and Draco were letting Hermione and Scorpius decide how the conversation would go.

'So, Scorpius, have you been having fun at your grandparent's house?' Hermione asked, not really sure where to start.

'Yes,' he answered quietly.

'That's good,' she responded.

'Why don't you tell mum what you have been doing?' Draco recommended.

'Oh...well...we've been having school at Hugo and Sage's place...and...James and I have been playing quidditch on our practice brooms...Grandpa took us for a ride on his broom!...and James and I have been sharing a room!'' Scorpius said, getting more excited with each thing he said.

'Oh, do you two not normally share a room?'

'No,' Draco and Harry said together, just as Scorpius was about to answer. Hermione looked at them curiously.

_~*~'__Happy birthday, Harry!' Said Hermione, hurrying into the kitchen and adding her own present to the top of the pile. She sat next to Ron. 'It's not much, but I hope you like it. What did you get him?' she added to Ron, who seemed not to hear her._

'_Come on, then, open Hermione's!' said Ron._

_She watched as he opened the new Sneakoscope she got him, he smiled and thanked her. ~*~_

'...basically picture Fred, George and the Marauders all kids together and put into the same room.' Harry finished explaining.

Hermione did not get the first part, but she understood enough, James and Scorpius were trouble makers when together.

'I see,' she nodded a Harry, then looked back at Scorpius. 'What is your favorite subject in school?'

'I only get to learn the theory behind the spells because I don't have a wand, but I can't wait to take Defense Against the Dark Arts when I go to Hogwarts. I like Potions too, Daddy Draco has let me work with him before!'

Hermione gave Draco a look, and he defended himself immediately.

'Only since he turned ten, a few months ago, and only First Year potions. I swear.'

She nodded then looked back at Scorpius.

'What position do you like to play in Quidditch?' Hermione asked Scorpius, and he looked at her surprised.

'You don't like quidditch,' he said to her.

'I don't hate it. I always enjoyed watching your fathers play at Hogwarts. I just wanted to know if you liked being a Seeker like them or another position.'

'Oh, yes I like being a Seeker and so does James, but I think it's only because I like it. He's really good at being a chaser, when our cousins play with us.'

'How high does the practice brooms go?' Hermione asked, looking at Harry and Draco.

'About three or four feet.' Draco answered.

'Good,' she said, as she looked back to Scorpius. Harry and Draco smiled at each other, it had been a fight to get their boys the practice brooms, and they knew it would be a fight to get their girl one, but they had a few more years until she was old enough.

'Does Albus play with you and James?'

'If he has too, he will. He's a good keeper and chaser. He likes flying, but he gets bored with it quick. Rose tried to play with us yesterday.'

'You didn't let her, did you?' Draco asked seriously.

'Well we kind of did, we didn't want her to feel left out so we...'Scorpius explained, but Harry interrupted.

'You know she is too young, even for the practice brooms,' Harry said, disappointment in his voice.

'Dad, you're not listening. We didn't let her fly,' Scorpius said to Harry.

'How did she play then?' Hermione asked

'She wanted to be the bludger,' he said, with a smirk. He was purposely not finishing, to see his parents confused.

'You mean beater?' Harry asked.

'No, bludger.' He answered.

'How?' Draco asked.

'Grandpa softened some tennis balls and she threw them at me and James. Then she started to throw them at Grandma and Albus who were playing chess on the porch. I think Grandpa got hit by a few too.' He smirked again, Hermione was sure he did that smirk often just to copy Draco.

Harry started laughing, immediately. Hermione looked at Draco, worried how his parents would react to such behavior.

Draco spent a moment picturing his parents getting hit by tennis balls. He knew his father would have played along with it. Rose was his only granddaughter, she had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. He knew Albus would have gotten made if a stray ball messed with his chess game. After a moment, he couldn't hold it in anymore, he laughed with Harry.

Less worried, Hermione gave a slight chuckled.

'That was nice of you letting your sister join in.' Hermione complemented.

Scorpius smiled at the praise, sitting straight and his chest puffed out. It reminded her of when Draco would be told he got an answer right in class when they were in First or Second Year.

_~*~ 'How are you feeling Hermione?' Lucius asked her. _

_He sat on the couch next to her, with Narcissa on the other side. He was holding Scorpius, and Narcissa was staring down at their grandson._

'_Tired. I really didn't expect to feel this drained.' She said, smiling down at her son._

'_You did an amazing job Hermione. You two only came home yesterday, you need to get some sleep. Those husbands of yours better be helping.' Narcissa said, looking up at her daughter-in-law with a smile._

'_They are, I just made them get a nap. I don't either of them slept at all, every sound they were up checking on him,' Hermione said, with a smile, but a hint of annoyance._

'_Go take a nap. He just fed, we can watch him for a few hours. You have already showed us where everything is.' Narcissa recommended._

'_I can't ask you two to do that,' Hermione said._

'_You didn't ask, we offered.' Lucius said. 'Just try to rest your eyes, trust me it will help. We will be right here and we will send a house elf to get you if he needs anything.'_

'_Alright...only if you're sure….' Hermione said, hesitantly, then yawned._

_They both gave her a look and Narcissa pointed toward the stairs.~*~_

'Hermione, are you sure everything is okay?' Draco asked.

'Um...I'm feeling a little tired. I think I need to lay down,' she finally admitted.

Harry stood up to help her.

'Good night Scorpius. I'm sorry I am tired.' She said as she stood up, shakily.

Scorpius got up and ran around the table. He hugged Hermione.

'Goodnight Mum, love you.' He said as he hugged her.

'Love you too, sweetheart.'

Harry supported her out of the room and then she passed out.

_(the first line of this is from Deathly Hallows Chapter 7, pg 114. This is basically taking the place of the scene when Ginny kisses Harry on his 17th bday)_

_~*~ 'I'll pack these for you,' Hermione said brightly taking Harry's presents out of his arms as the three of them headed back upstairs. _

_On the first-floor landing, Hermione went into her and Ginny's room to pack the items._

'_I'll try to sneak up there in a bit,' she told them._

'_Alright, I'm going to write a letter to Lavender. I keep adding notes of how I haven't been feeling well. I don't want her to look guilty if it's discovered the ghoul isn't me,' Ron said._

'_I'm going to jump in the shower real quick, then hopefully the three of us can talk before we have to clean something,' Harry said, as he headed up the stairs, Ron behind him._

_Hermione quickly packed, then headed up to the bathroom where she heard the shower running. She made sure no one was around, and quickly sneaked inside. She saw the clothes on the ground, and recognized it as Harry's. She placed a locking and silencing charm on the room and quickly got undressed. Harry and she hadn't been alone together since the day he told her what happened with Draco, Snape and Dumbledore, but today was hard on her and she was sure it was hard on Harry, she wondered if it was hard on Draco too. _

_Hermione went over to the shower, Harry still hadn't noticed she was there, she took a deep breath then got in. Harry had his head under the shower, with his eyes closed. Hermione enjoyed the site of the water running down his body. Harry ran his hands through his hair as he opened his eyes. He jumped at the site of Hermione._

'_Fuck,' Harry yelled, putting his hand up, in a way Hermione recognized when he was about to use wandless magic. Though she had noticed he had stopped using wandless magic in front of her and Ron like he used to, and she wondered if it wasn't working properly since it was tied to his emotions. _

_He took a step closer, and sighed in relief when saw it was her._

'_Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.' _

'_What...Why are you in here?' Harry asked, looking confused._

'_I wanted to ask how you are doing,'_

'_You could have done that when I was out of the shower,' he said, with a small smile._

'_I didn't want to be overheard,' she responded._

'_Hermione, we can't. It's been hard to stay away, and this isn't going to help.' Harry said seriously to her._

'_I know, but Harry, it's your 17th birthday. It has more meaning than you being able to use magic.'_

'_I know, but we can't know until we are near him, right?' Harry asked._

'_I feel like I already know, but to make it an official bond then yes, we have to be in the same room.' _

'_I swear I feel the pull stronger today, I mean I always feel a pull, but today I feel like I could just apparate thinking of him and I would appear right in front of him. I know I can't, but I just miss him so much.' Harry said, wrapping his arms around Hermione._

'_I know, I feel it too. We need to find the horcruxes and finish it fast. For now, we have each other. For today, we need each other,' she said, looking up at him._

_She looked to her right, and she knew Harry did too. Draco was in that direction, she could feel it. She was still worried that he was not on their side in the war, but she really believed he was with them. She looked back up at Harry and smiled. _

_He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. She missed this. _

'_I know I shouldn't say this, that this is just for today, but we don't know what is going to happen once we are out there. I love you, Hermione.' _

'_I love you too, Harry.'_

_He kissed her softly. _

'_Now, Harry James Potter. Today, you are a man. Show me,' she challenged._

_He smiled and kissed her again, this time more passionately. He pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her neck. _

_Afterwards, they showered and got dressed. Harry snuck out first, after giving her a quick kiss. She knew this was it, unless they both survived the war that could be their last time together, their last kiss. _

_She started thinking about the fact that she may never kiss Draco again. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was worse today because she knew this was the day they were to be bonded or not, either way, she missed having their triad together. She sat on the edge of tub, the tears spilling from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold herself together. _

_She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she knew she needed to go talk to Harry and Ron. Mrs. Weasley had been keeping them busy so far this summer and they needed to discuss their plans. She stood up and washed her face. She used a few useful spells she had learned to clear her puffy eyes, so no one would know she had been crying. Once she looked normal, she headed up to Ron and Harry's room. ~*~_

A/N: Thanks to my beta, Merch! You are amazing!

Please read and review for a preview of chap 22!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: The dream is an alternate version of Chapter 15 from The Deathly Hallows. Many lines will be the same, just we will be seeing the scene from Hermione's POV and I will alter a few lines to fit the relations I have had in the story. It starts on page 308, the fight that leads to Ron leaving them during the Horcrux hunt.

'So mum will be okay?' Scorpius asked his fathers again.

'Yes, the potion she is on makes her very tired. Which is good, because she gains her memories in her dreams. She was trying to force herself to stay awake to talk to you.' Draco explained.

'Kind of like when Rose won't take her nap because she wants to keep playing with us and then she falls asleep in the middle of the game?' Scorpius asked.

'Exactly like that,' Harry said.

When Hermione had fainted, Harry was luckily out of the room with her. He still put her in bed then told Draco what happened without Scorpius hearing, but Scorpius was still worried from Hermione's abrupt departure from the dinner table. Harry, Draco and Scorpius had finished their desserts while Scorpius continued to ask about Hermione's 'nap'. Afterwards Harry and Scorpius played a few rounds of chess while Draco went to check on Hermione. Assured Hermione was fine, he watched his husband and their son play chess.

'Before you go back to Grandma and Grandpa's did you need to get anything from your room or the playroom?' Draco asked, when he realized how late it was getting.

'Are we coming home soon?' Scorpius asked, thinking on what he might need.

'We hope so. Your mum is doing very well. Once she can stay awake for a longer than a few hours at a time, then we can try having you four home.' Draco answered after considering for a moment.

'Okay. Hold on.' Scorpius ran out of the room.

Harry and Draco smiled at each other.

'What do you think he's getting?' Harry asked.

'No clue. I really didn't think he would need anything.' Draco said.

'I know, if he needed something you parents would have just bought it, even if he had it here.' Harry said, smiling at Draco.

'I would argue, but my parents spoil them worse than they spoiled me.' Draco said with a chuckle.

'I don't know, you were pretty spoiled.' Harry said as he pulled Draco closer to him and kissed him.

'Uggghhh, I don't wannnna see that,' Scorpius whined as he walked in on his fathers kissing.

Harry and Draco grinned against each other's lips. They stepped apart, and looked at Scorpius, who was holding a book.

'What did you need to get?' Draco asked, ignoring his son's comment.

'Rose is almost out of pages in her coloring book.' Scorpius explained then showed them the coloring book in his hands. 'This is the new one she got for her birthday.'

'You are a really good big brother,' Harry complimented, impressed with his son's thoughtfulness.

Scorpius beamed from the praise.

'Alright, let's get you back. It's later than we expected, everyone will probably be in bed.' Draco said.

They walked to the fireplace.

'Daddy Harry is going to take you. I'm staying here, in case mum needs anything.' Draco said to Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at Draco for a moment, then ran to him Draco leaned down so he could hug him properly.

'I love you Dad,' Scorpius said to him.

'You too, son.' Draco responded as Scorpius let go and went back to Harry.

Draco watched as they disappeared in the fireplace. He smiled at himself, hugs like that from Scorpius were becoming fewer and he would enjoy it while it lasted. He went up to check on Hermione. He hoped she woke soon, as it was time for her potions. As of now, she was still sleeping. He did a few spells to check her health and the baby's health, and both were looking good. He had been worried that she had fainted, but he really did believe it was just because she was forcing herself to stay awake. Once he was satisfied Hermione was fine, he went to grab her dream potion and vitamin potion.

At Malfoy Manor, Harry and Scorpius appeared in the receiving room. The house was quiet as Harry walked Scorpius up to his room at the Manor. When they got to his room, he hugged Harry and he went in. Harry was not surprised to see James still awake in his bed.

'Dad!' James yelled at seeing him and he jumped out of bed and hugged Harry.

'Hi, James. Why are you still up?' Harry asked, hugging his second eldest son.

'I was just waiting for Scorpius.' James said, innocently.

'Alright, well you two get to bed. Goodnight.' He said, as James jumped back in bed and Scorpius went to his dresser to pull out pajamas.

'Goodnight,' James and Scorpius said together.

Harry left their room and went to check on Albus and then Rose, both were sleeping peacefully. As he headed back to the fireplace, he saw Lucius in the hall.

'We were starting to think that Scorpius was staying with you for the night.' Lucius said.

'Sorry, we were playing chess and lost track of time,' Harry explain.

'I didn't mean anything by it. You don't need to apologize for spending time with your son.' Lucius said, with a smile.

'I can't wait to have them home again,'

'I know, how did Hermione do?'

'It seemed good. She had to go to bed before dinner was over though, so we haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. That potion makes her very tired.'

'Well hopefully it went well for her too.'

Lucius walked Harry to the fireplace, they said their goodbyes and Harry headed home.

Harry went up to his room and found Draco sitting next to their bed, with Hermione sitting up.

'Hermione,' Harry said, surprised she was up.

'Did you get Scorpius to Malfoy Manor? I feel bad I couldn't stay up longer.' Hermione asked.

'Yes, I got him back. And don't worry, he understands you need sleep.' Harry said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

'Hermione just woke, I just gave her the potions she need and she was her dreams.' Draco said, looking at Harry then Hermione.

'Alright, but first I need to tell you about dinner. I know you two noticed me spacing out, right?' She looked between the two of them.

'Yes,' both boys said.

'I was remembering things, even though I was awake.'

'Really? What did you remember?' Draco asked.

'Harry took me through the floo, then Draco followed us holding a baby. I believe it was when we brought Scorpius home for the first time.'

'If there was no other child with us, then yes it would have been Scorpius. Scorpius was with us when we brought James home, and the other two times the children stayed with family but Draco brought you and I brought Albus and then Rose through the floo.' Harry said.

'There wasn't anyone one else.'

'That is a big leap, do you remember up to that point?' Draco asked.

'No, I just have that memory back. Bringing him home. A few days later, when Draco's parents watched him to give us a moment to sleep. Then I had a memory of Scorpius yelling at Harry that he could plate his own food, but I don't have any memory from before, after or between the memories.' Hermione explained.

'Did you have a dream while you slept?' Draco asked.

'Yes, it was normal. It was Harry's 17th birthday. I jumped in the shower with him.' Hermione explained, turning slightly pink.

'That was the summer we were making our plans to search for the Horcruxes. Molly kept us busy so you, Ron and I didn't have time to talk.' Harry said.

'Yes, I remember all that.' Hermione said then yawned. 'I just woke up, I can't be tired.'

'You only slept for a couple hours, plus you just had the potion again. I expected you would only be awake for a few minutes.' Draco explained. 'We can talk more when you wake up.'

'Alright. You two coming to bed?' she asked.

'Yes,' they both answered then they got up to get ready for bed. Hermione was asleep before they got in bed.

_~*~ Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. She knew that the locket have been affecting all of them, but it was clear it was affecting Ron the worse. Yes, they were frustrated and Hermione really was surprised that Dumbledore did not prepare Harry better, but the way Ron made it sound was that she was against Harry. _

'_Go home then,' said Harry._

'_Yeah, maybe I will!' shouted Ron, and he took several steps toward Harry, who did not back away. 'Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you, it's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry I've-Faced-Worse Potter doesn't care what happened to her in there—well, I do, alright, giant spiders and mental stuff—'_

_Hermione watched the two in horror, worried they may try to hurt each other._

'_I was only saying—she was with the others, they were with Hagrid—'_

'_Yeah, I get it, you don't care! Why should you two care, you two have each other, where I have no idea what has happen to Lavender, and she has no idea what really happened to me!'_

'_Ron...it's not...' Hermione started, not quite sure what Ron knew._

'_Don't try to deny it, I know you two have been sneaking around for years. I was your best mate, of course I noticed. I shared a dorm with Harry, he snuck out almost every night, so don't lie to me!' he yelled at her._

'_Ron, we ended it. We should have told you, but it's over.' Hermione said, thinking Harry could get over her telling Ron the truth._

'_Yeah, whatever,'_

'_Ron, we would have heard something. Ginny was with the others, she was safe. I'm sure Lavender is safe as well, that's why you didn't tell her the truth, she doesn't know anything.' Hermione said, softly, trying to calm him down._

'_And what about the rest of my family, 'the Weasleys don't need another kid injured,' did you hear that?' He spat the last words at Harry._

'_Yeah, I—' Harry tried to respond._

'_Not bothered what it meant, though?'_

'_Ron!' said Hermione, forcing her way between them. 'I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about; think, Ron, Bill's already scarred, plenty of people must have seen that George has lost an ear by now, and you're supposed to be on your deathbed with spattergroit, I'm sure that's all he meant—'_

'_Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way—'_

'_My parents are dead!' Harry bellowed._

'_And mine could be going the same way!' yelled Ron._

'_Then GO!' roared Harry. 'Go back to them, pretend you're got over your spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and—'_

_Ron made a sudden movement: Harry reacted, but before either wand was clear of its owner's pocket, Hermione had raised her own._

'_Protego!' she cried, and an invisible shield expanded between her and Harry on the one side and Ron on the other; all of them were forced backward a few steps by the strength of the spell, and Harry and Ron glared from either side of the transparent barrier as though they were seeing each other clearly for the first time._

'_Leave the Horcrux,' Harry said._

_Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby turned to Hermione._

'_What are you doing?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Are you staying, or what?'_

'_I . . .' She looked anguished. 'Yes—yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help—'_

'_I get it. You stay with your boyfriend then '_

'_Ron, no—please—come back, come back!'_

_She was impeded by her own Shield Charm; by the time she had removed it he had already stormed into the night._

_After a few minutes she returned, her sopping hair plastered to her face._

'_He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!' She told him through tears, she couldn't believe Ron had left them. For years they have stood at his side, and now that they were so close to ending it, Ron left._

'_I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that, but he...' Harry started, but Hermione stopped him._

'_He had been wearing the locket all day, you know how it affects us. You should have let him yell, he just needed to let off steam. Now he's gone!' She yelled at him._

'_So I should have just stood there and let him yell at me,' Harry asked, his voice calm._

'_Yes!'_

'_I know I should have, but I couldn't.'_

'_Why not!? You're doing it just fine now!' She continued yelling, getting angrier that he was staying calm._

'_I can't get mad at you Hermione, you know I can't,' he said, not looking at her._

_That calmed her down, she realized she was mad at Ron for leaving and was taking it out on Harry. She still thought Harry could have handled the situation better, but they were all under a lot of stress._

'_Fine, whatever.' She said as she headed to her bed to lay down, she just wanted this night to be over with. She just wanted this war to be over with. ~*~_

A/N: So two chapters this week! There will still be another on Saturday. Getting near the end! Please read and review for a preview of chapter 23.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Just found out I won't have access to the internet from tomorrow through Sunday, so I figured everyone would rather an early chapter then a late chapter. Chapter 24 will be up June 26 or 27. Once again this dream is a chapter from Deathly Hallows, chapter 23 Malfoy Manor (yes the same chapter my story is on, funny how that worked) It will have more changes than the last one, considering we will see this from Hermione's POV, and she never went to the dungeons with Ron and Harry. Starts on page 457_._

Hermione woke up suddenly confused about where she was. She wasn't sure how she got into a real bed and not the cot from the tent. She looked around and saw her wand was on the dresser next to the bed. She quickly grabbed it, but paused when she saw a picture on the table.

The photo was of her in white dress. A traditional, muggle, white, wedding gown to be exact. Harry and Draco were on either side of her in green, elegant, dress robes. This was a wedding photo, her wedding photo.

Suddenly she remembered her situation. She was home at Potter Manor, she was thirty years old not 18 and in a tent. This picture wasn't here when she fell asleep though.

Suddenly the door opened and Draco walked in. He smiled when he saw her up.

'Hey, you're up,' Draco said as he walked over to her.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

'Where did this picture come from?' Hermione asked, pointing at the wedding photo.

'It's our wedding photo,' Draco answered, as he sat next to her on the bed.

'I figured that out, I mean it wasn't here when I fell asleep,' she explained.

'Oh, well now that you know about us and the children, we have asked the house elves to put up all the photos that were taken down when we found out about the memory loss.'

'Oh, I can't wait to see them.'

'I'll take you around to look at them when you want. For now, would you like to get something to eat?'

'I'm not really hungry, but I guess I should eat something.'She responded, and put a hand on her stomach.

'The baby is fine, I just did a nutrient spell on you a few hours ago. If you're not hungry, you don't have to eat.'

'Alright, maybe a shower then. I'm still very tired and I would like a good shower before I sleep another twelve hours.' She smiled at him, 'Join me?'

'Of course,' he said with a smirk.

He stood and held out a hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. Not breaking the kiss, Draco backed her toward the bathroom. They discarded their clothes as they went. Once in the bathroom, Draco went to turn the water on in their shower.

The shower was large and had two spouts, both of which Draco turned on. Draco stepped into the shower and Hermione followed, closing the glass shower door behind her.

Quickly, Draco grabbed Hermione, picked her up, shoved her against the wall and kissed her passionately. His tongue forcing dominance, her legs wrapped tightly around him. Draco used his body and the wall to hold Hermione up leaving his hands free to travel all over her body. He had a hand in her hair and another sliding down the side of her wet body. She moved her lips to his neck, leaving her mark on him.

After some heavy teasing they both ended up on the floor of the shower, starting wit Draco on top. Hermione wanted to take control and rolled them over. After they both reached completion, Hermione laid on top of Draco, both trying to catch their breath. They eventually were able to stand up and shower.

'You wore me out,' Hermione said to Draco as she used a drying spell on herself

'You returned the favor, you want to lay down for a bit.'

'I swear I only wake up for food and sex,' Hermione said, smiling at him.

'Sounds like a good time,' Draco said with a smirk.

She smiled and kissed him. They both decided not to put any clothes on as they headed to bed. Draco laid near the center of the bed and Hermione cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her.

'Draco...'

'Yes?'

'Where's Harry?' she asked.

'He was called to work earlier, I'm sure he'll be here when you wake.' Draco answered, kissing the top of her head.

'Okay,' she said, tiredly.

It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.

_~*~'Follow me,' said Narcissa, leading the way across the hall. 'My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know.'_

_Harry and Hermione looked at each other, they were about to see Draco. This was it, this was probably to worse way they could have found out, but it couldn't be helped they__would know any moment. _

_The drawing room dazzled after the darkness outside; Hermione looked around, stunned at the beauty of the place. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, more portraits against the dark purple walls. Two figures rose from chairs in front of an ornate marble fireplace as the prisoners were forced into the room by the Snatchers._

'_What is this?' She heard Lucius ask, and she looked his direction. _

_Draco was standing next to him, his eyes wide. She couldn't tell if he recognized Harry yet, but it was clear he recognized her. He quickly changed his face to a more neutral face._

'_They say they've got Potter,' said Narcissa's cold voice. 'Draco, come here.'_

_Greyback forced the prisoners to turn again so as to place Harry directly beneath the chandelier._

_It happened quite suddenly. Draco only had to take one step closer to them and everything changed. Hermione could feel her heart pounding and her blood was racing. She could feel her magic flowing through her then out of her. A bright blue light appeared, it seemed to be connecting their chest, their hearts. She could feel her magic flowing out of her into the the other two, she feel their magic flowing into her. She couldn't see anything but Harry and Draco. Harry tied up next her, still bloated from her stinging hex and Draco standing in front of them looking down at the two of them._

'I don't know what to do,' she could hear Draco's voice in her head.

'I honestly don't know either,' Harry responded.

'Act normal, we will find a way out of this, but we can't let them know Draco, you'll be in too much danger.' Hermione responded to them both.

'I can't let them hurt you two,' Draco said, seriously.

'We will figure something out,' Hermione said, leaving no room for argument.

'I love you two,

'I love you,' Hermione said.'I love you as well,' Harry said.

'_Well, boy?' rasped the werewolf._

_As suddenly as the light appeared it was gone. Hermione glanced around at some of the others in the room, they were all looking at Draco, expectantly, but they didn't see to realize what had happen. _

_Draco took a step closer to Harry, Hermione watched them._

'_Well, Draco?' said Lucius Malfoy. He sounded avid. 'Is it? Is it Harry Potter?'_

'_I can't – I can't be sure,' said Draco. He was keeping his distance from Greyback._

'_But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!' Lucius said, excitedly._

'_Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv -'_

'_Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope Mr. Malfoy?' said Greyback menacingly._

'_Of course not, of course not!' said Lucius impatiently. He approached Harry himself._

'_What did you do to him?' Lucius asked Greyback. 'How did he get into this state?'_

'_That wasn't us.'_

'_Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me,' said Lucius._

_His gray eyes raked Harry's forehead._

'_There's something there,' he whispered. 'it could be the scar, stretched tight. . . .Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?'_

_Draco leaned in front of Harry, he did a quick glance at Hermione before looking right at Harry, Hermione knew their time was running out, Draco needed to admit it was them, but they were not ready to face Voldemort yet. She could not think of a way out of this. _

'_I don't know, he said, and he got up and walked away toward the fireplace where his mother stood watching._

'_We had better be certain, Lucius,' Narcissa called to her husband in her cold,clear voice. 'Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord . . . They say this is his' – she was looking closely at the blackthorn wand – 'but it does not resemble Ollivander's description. . . . If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing . . . Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?'_

'_What about the Mudblood, then?' growled Greyback. Harry was nearly thrown off his feet as the Snatchers forced the prisoners to swivel around again, so that the light fell on Hermione instead. Hermione thought she should have altered all their appearances, and they should have been doing so all the time._

'_Wait,' said Narcissa sharply. 'Yes – yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?'_

'_I . . . maybe . . . yeah.'_

_Hermione worried for Draco, he wouldn't commit to anything and it would look suspicious. She tried to talk inside his head again, but it wasn't working. She knew they would learn to control it with time, if they lived through this. It was one of the aspects of the bond, they had access to each others thoughts and they would always be able to find each other. _

'_But then, that's the Weasley boy!' shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face Ron. 'It's them, Potter's friends – Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name – ?'_

'_Yeah,' said Draco again, his back to the prisoners. 'It could be.'_

_The drawing room door opened and a woman's walked in._

'_What is this? What's happened, Cissy?'_

_Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly around the prisoners, and stopped on Harry's right, staring at Hermione through her heavily lidded eyes,_

'_But surely,' she said quietly, 'this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?'_

'_Yes, yes, it's Granger!' cried Lucius, 'And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!'_

'_Potter?' shrieked Bellatrix, and she backed away, the better to take in Harry._

'_Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!' She dragged back her left sleeve: Hermione saw the Dark Mark burned into the flesh of her arm, and knew that she was about to touch it._

'_I was about to call him!' said Lucius, and his hand actually closed upon Bellatrix's wrist, preventing her from touching the Mark. _

_Hermione ignored the argument that was happening between Lucius, Bellatrix, and Greyback. She was looking around, for anything to help her. She looked at Draco, who was staring at her, she looked into his eyes._

'I don't know what to do,' Draco said in her head. The connection was back.

'If they keep fighting, it will give us more time...but we are not ready to face him, yet.'

'Do any of you have your wands? My mom was right, that was not Harry's wand.'

'No, Harry's wand broke near Christmas. That wand was some snatcher, Ron went against.'

'Is Harry any better with his wandless magic? He can get you out of the restraints.'

'No it hasn't been working well.'

'Why not?'

'Well, you know he was always stronger when the three of us were together.'

'I...I know,' Hermione could hear the break in his thoughts. 'But he's had you.'

'He ended things with me right after you disappeared, until this is over. It wasn't

right without you.' She admitted to him.

'Oh, well, then I need to try to get wands to you.'

'Only if you don't get caught.'

'Hermione, if I can get the wands and we find a way for you to escape, I'm going with you.'

'Draco, are you sure?'

'Yes, I belong with you two. I just need to...'

_A loud scream broke their connection. _

'_STOP!' shrieked Bellatrix, 'Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!'_

_Lucius froze, his index finger hovering over his own Mark. Hermione could not see what Bellatrix was doing._

'_What is that?' Bellatrix asked._

'_Sword,' grunted an out-of-sight Snatcher._

'_Give it to me.'_

'_It's not yours, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it.'_

_There was a bang and a flash of red light; the Snatcher had been Stunned. There was a roar of anger from his fellows: Scabior drew his wand._

'_What d'you think you're playing at, woman?'_

'_Stupefy!' she screamed, 'Stupefy!'_

_It appeared all the snatchers had fallen to the ground, all except Greyback._

"_Where did you get this sword?" she whispered to Greyback. _

_Hermione looked to Draco, again. It was easier this time, but without eye contact, she couldn't bring Harry into their conversation._

'We need that sword! It is more important than wands!' She yelled in Draco's head.

_Draco nodded, but was unable to answer as his Aunt talked to him._

'_Draco, move this scum outside,' said Bellatrix, indicating the unconscious men.'If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me.'_

"_Don't you dare speak to Draco like –" said Narcissa furiously, but Bellatrix screamed._

'_Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!'_

_She was quiet for a moment, and Hermione could not see what she was doing but then she started muttering to herself. 'If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed...The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself. . . . But if he finds out . . . I must . . . I must know. . . .'_

'_The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!'_

'_This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my –'_

'_Do it! You have no idea of the danger we're in!' shrieked Bellatrix. _

'_Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback.' Narcissa said, coolly._

'_Wait,' said Bellatrix sharply. 'All except. . . . except for the Mudblood.'_

_Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure._

_Hermione didn't know what was going to happen, but she was now worried she would not leave Malfoy Manor. At least Harry and Ron were being be taken somewhere else, maybe they could find a way to escape from them. Harry was the most important of all of them. _

'_No!' shouted Ron. 'You can have me, keep me!'_

_Bellatrix hit him across the face: the blow echoed around the room._

'_If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next,' she said. 'Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them – yet.'_

_She threw Greyback's wand back to him, then took a short silver knife from under her robes. She cut Hermione free from the other prisoners, then dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room, while Greyback forced the rest of them to shuffle across to another door. They were gone, Hermione was alone in a room of people ready to kill her, except Draco. He was still here, she couldn't see him, but she could feel his presence, a result of the completed bond._

_Bellatrix sat Hermione up, and pointed her wand at her._

'_Now, Mudblood, how did you find that sword?' _

_Hermione could almost see the fear in the witch's eye when she asked this. There was a reason why this scared her, but Hermione didn't have time to think about it. She must have taken too long to answer._

'_CRUCIO!' Bellatrix screamed._

_The pain was worse than anything Hermione could imagine. She fell back and her body jerked in pain. She clenched her teeth, trying not to scream, but she couldn't help it. As suddenly as it started, it was gone. She could see Draco now. She wished he didn't have to see her like this. He looked her in the eyes, but she couldn't concentrate enough to form a connection. _

_Bellatrix sat on top of her, straddling her. She had one hand roughly in Hermione's hair, forcing Hermione to look up at the older witch, the other hand was holding a dagger to her throat, pressing against her skin_

'_Where did you find it?' Bellatrix asked in a low growl._

_Hermione shook her head no, she needed this to last. The longer she could hold out, the more time she was giving Harry and Ron to escape._

_Bellatrix removed her hand from Hermione's hair, which was when Hermione realized that was the hand holding Bellatrix's wand. _

'_Crucio!' Bellatrix said, coldly, not removing herself from Hermione. _

_It lasted longer this time. She couldn't think, all she knew was pain, and she cried out. The moment it was over, Bellatrix yelled at her again._

'_I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?'_

'_We found it – we found it – PLEASE!' Hermione screamed at her. _

'_Liar, tell me the truth,' Bellatrix said, has her dagger began to press into Hermione's forearm. _

'_We did find it...in the woods….' Hermione responded, quietly. _

_Her throat hurt from screaming, and she could feel blood dripping from her arm. She tried to look away from from Bellatrix, but once again the crazy witch forced her to look up and placed a now bloody dagger back at her throat._

'_You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth! Crucio'_

_Hermione screamed, it was all she could do. She wanted this to end, she wasn't sure if she meant this torture or her life, but she knew she could not handle it anymore. Then the pain was gone again._

'_What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!'_

_Hermione didn't respond, she didn't know if she could if she knew what to began pressing the dagger into her forearm. Hermione looked the opposite way and saw Draco's pained expression. Their eyes connected, and she felt better the moment the connection happen. Draco was sharing his strength with her, pouring his magic towards her._

'I don't know how to stop this.' Draco pleaded inside her head.

'We would both be killed if you did,' Hermione said reasonably.

'You are so strong, you can do this,' Draco encouraged her, obviously unsure what else to do.

Hermione thoughts were becoming clearer.

'Why is she so scared about her vault?' Hermione pondered.

'Well why did you guys break in there for the sword?' Draco asked.

'We didn't. It appeared to us in a forest.'

'So it could be a fake,'

'It's not, but then what's in her vault?'

'I don't know, but that's not important, I need to stop this.'

'I love you,' Hermione said, trying to allow her emotion flow to him through the bond.

'Don't say that, you're not saying goodbye,'

'Harry is most important, if you can get him out, you do it, even if you have to leave me.'

'_Crucio!'_

_The connection was broken before Draco could answer. Hermione screamed in agony, now that the bond was gone, Hermione could feel herself slipping away, but she had to hold on. _

'_What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!'_

_Even if Hermione wanted to answer she couldn't. The pain was too much. She forgot she had to stay awake, that there was a purpose to stay strong, she just wanted to let the darkness that was edging on her mind to end. She was starting to let it take control, when the pain stopped suddenly._

'_How did you get into my vault?' she heard Bellatrix scream. She just realized the witch was no longer sitting on top of her. 'Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?'_

'_We only met him tonight!" Hermione answered, knowing her voice was cracked. "We've never been inside your vault. . . . It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!' _

_It had taken all her strength to say that. She used Draco's copy theory, it was the only thing she could think of to her get her a moment of rest._

'_A copy?' screeched Bellatrix. 'Oh, a likely story!'_

'_But we can find out easily!' came Lucius's voice. 'Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!'_

_Hermione could barely concentrate on what was happening around her. She tried to move, but her muscles didn't even flinch. She gave up and just laid there. Her eyes were feeling heavy and she let them closed._

_Hermione began to become vaguely aware that there was fighting. She thought she heard people casting spells around her, but she couldn't concentrate. Suddenly she felt herself dragged from the floor._

'_STOP OR SHE DIES!' _

_It was Bellatrix that had her, and she could feel the blade against her throat. Hermione tried to bring herself to react in anyway, but her whole body was sore and muscles were not listening._

'_Drop your wands,' she whispered. 'Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!'_

_There was a pause, and Hermione just heard a multitude of people breathing around her._

'_I said, drop them!' she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat._

'_All right!' she heard someone, maybe Harry, shout._

'_Good!' she leered. 'Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!'_

_She couldn't concentrate on the conversation around her, but she was able to open her eyes slightly. Bellatrix had loosed her grip at some point, as Hermione was still leaning on her but she was facing down, she was looking at Bellatrix's robe. She could see a strand of Bellatrix's black curly hair on the witch's robe, near Hermione's open hand. Suddenly they were moving and Bellatrix was throwing Hermione away from her with a scream, but not before Hermione was able to clench her hand around the stray hair._

_Hermione looked up in time to see the beautiful chandelier falling towards her. She clenched her hand more around the hair and used all her strength to ball up and cover her face. Everything went dark. ~*~_

A/N: This was probably my favorite smut scene I wrote, If you would like the full scene please check out my profile for a link to the full story. Please read and review!

Thanks Merch for looking over these chapters and fixing them!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This dream is from chapter 31/32, where Harry, Hermione and Ron are finding the diadem in the RoR. Getting near the end here. Two chapters and epilogue after this. I will create the companion soon. It will start before this is completely over, but it won't be updated on a schedule like this story is. My amazing beta, Merch, has already looked at one chapter when she did this one.

'You fucked our wife into a coma,' Harry said to Draco, not for the first time that day.

'No, I didn't. She is fine. All her vitals are fine. It's just the potion.' Draco said, though he was worried that he may have worn her out, it was well over 12 hours since Hermione had fallen asleep.

'I know, but its fun teasing you. Serves you right, having fun when I'm called into work.' Harry teased him.

'Well, maybe I need to make it up to you,' Draco said, smirking at Harry.

'Oh, you going to fuck me into a coma now?' Harry challenged.

Draco stepped towards Harry and roughly grabbed his hair to pull him in for a kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, but they were quickly distracted by movement to their left.

Hermione had started convulsing.

'Hermione!' Harry yelled, running to her side.

'Shit,' Draco cursed as he also ran over to her.

Draco pulled out his wand, and did a few spells.

'Draco?!' Harry asked in panicked.

'Nothing looks wrong,' Draco said, as he said it she stopped convulsing.

'That's not normal, something is wrong.' Harry said, raising his voice.

'I know! I mean her vitals are normal and the baby is fine.' Draco yelled back.

Hermione began to convulse again.

'Draco, what do we do?!'

Draco waved his wand over Hermione, which made a set of her clothes appear on her naked body.

'Pick her up, we're going to Saint Mungo's, Draco told Harry.

Harry picked her up, she had stopped convulsing again, and Draco guided them down the stairs and into the floo.

Once at Saint Mungo's, they ran up to the reception counter.

'My wife is seizing, she's on the Fortis Somnium Memor Potion!' Draco yelled.

'Who is her Healer?' The lady behind the desk asked, not really looking up.

'Healer Morgan, tell her it's for Hermione Potter-Malfoy!' Draco yelled, purposely using their name to get attention.

It worked, the lady quickly looked up and saw Draco then Harry, who was holding Hermione, who started convulsing again.

'Right away, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter.' She stood and sent a parrot patronus flying down the hall.

The Healer was there in no time and saw Hermione twitching, before she stopped again.

'What happened?' Healer Morgan asked, as she guided them into a room. Harry put Hermione on the bed and the healer started waving her wand over Hermione.

'We don't know. She's been doing fine, she's been waking up every once in a while, but she's been mostly asleep. It's been about 14 hours since she last woke up. She just started having seizures.' Draco said, trying to explain what he thought was all the important details.

'We'll everything looks fine. It doesn't appear to be seizures, at least her brain isn't given off signals of someone who had a seizure. We're going to have to do a few more test, you two can wait in the waiting area.' The healer told them, leaving no room for argument.

Harry and Draco both kissed Hermione and then headed to the familiar waiting room.

'Should we tell anyone?' Harry asked Draco as they sat down.

'Harry, it's nearing two in the morning, let's wait until morning. Then, hopefully, we might know something to tell everyone.' Draco said.

'You're right,' Harry said, as he leaned his head on Draco's shoulder.

They sat there for over an hour in silence. Draco stayed alert, looking up every time someone walked by. Harry fell into a light sleep on Draco's shoulder. Finally, the Healer came up to them.

Draco kissed the top of Harry's head, and gently said, 'Harry.'

Harry opened his eyes and saw the healer, and he quickly stood up with Draco and they both looked at her.

'Hermione is doing fine right now, she had two more attacks right after you two left the room, but she seems to have stopped. There is nothing wrong with her or the baby. We won't know more until she wakes, and even then we still might not know,' the healer explained.

'Do you have any ideas why it happened?' Draco asked.

'I have one theory, but like I said we won't know until she wakes'

'What is it?' Harry asked.

'Well, it could have to do with her dreams. Maybe she was remembering a time when something happened to her that made her body seize. It would have been something very intense to make her have such a reaction physically, when the dreams are purely mental.'

Harry thought for a moment, but Draco immediately understood, as he watched as it happened to Hermione.

'Something intense, such as the memory of being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse several times,' Draco said, looking at the doctor. Harry shut his eyes, remembering her screams from that horrible day.

She seemed stunned at the information for a moment, but quickly recovered.

'Yes, that could be it. Was she near that memory?'

'Yes, she was within a few months.'

'That could be it, but we will need to wait until she wakes. You two can go back in her room, if you want to stay here the rest of the night.'

'Thank you,' Harry said, as they both headed to Hermione's room.

They fell asleep sitting on the couch in Hermione's room. It was about an hour later Hermione woke up.

'Harry...Draco...'Hermione said quietly, not sure if they were asleep or just resting their eyes.

Both boys woke up at the sound of her voice. When they saw her awake they went over to her bed.

'Why am I in the hospital?' she asked them.

'You were convulsing, we were worried something was wrong.' Draco explained, as he sat on the edge of her bed. Harry stood next to him, looking towards Hermione.

'Is everything okay?' She asked, her hand flying to her stomach.

'Everything is fine. They are not sure what happened, but they believe it might be a reaction to your dream. Does that seem possible?'

Hermione closed her eyes, looking down at the blankets.

'Bellatrix?' Draco asked, quietly.

Hermione nodded.

'Hermione, I'm so sorry I didn't stop it. I should have….' Draco started, but Hermione interrupted him.

'No, you couldn't have done anything. She would have killed me if you tried to save me. Obviously we got away. What happened? I know the chandelier fell.' Hermione asked them.

'Dobby is the one who dropped the chandelier,' Harry started to explain.

'Dobby?' Hermione interrupted.

'Yes, he could apparate in and out of Malfoy Manor. He got Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander out of the dungeon. He took them to Shell Cottage, which was where Bill and Fleur were living at the time. He came back, and dropped the chandelier. He managed to apparate me, you, Ron and Griphook out and took us to shell cottage.' Harry explained.

'You weren't able to go with us?' Hermione asked Draco.

'No, I made sure Griphook had the sword and I managed to get Bella's wand and I had Harry attack me to take it and my wand from me so you two had wands and Ron had Peter Pettigrew's wand already.'

'You gave Harry your wand?' Hermione asked.

'Of course, Harry was the most important, he needed a wand. With us being officially bonded, my wand would work as well for him as his own would.' Draco explained.

'Oh, I still have my wand from them. How did I get it back?' She asked.

'I managed to steal it and I hid it, until after the war.'

'You didn't use it?' Hermione asked.

'I couldn't let anyone know I took it. There was so many people in and out of the Manor at that time, Death Eaters and Snatchers, that it was blamed on one of them. My mom gave me hers to use for Hogwarts.' Draco explained.

A nurse came in and was surprised to see Hermione awake.

'Mrs. Potter-Malfoy, glad to see you awake. Let me check some vitals and then you should really eat something.' The nurse waved her wand, and a large dog patronus ran out the door. She faced Hermione and waved her wand again and nodded at the results. She waved her wand again and a tray of food appeared next to Hermione's bed.

Healer Morgan was suddenly there.

'How are you feeling?' she asked Hermione.

'I feel fine,' Hermione answered.

'It's what we thought it was,' Draco told the Healer.

She nodded in understanding.

'Alright then. I want you to eat some food then take yours potions, I would like you to stay here for at least one more dream cycle.'

Hermione nodded.

'Can I bring her the potion I made?' Draco asked.

'Of course, it is working so we don't want to change it.' The healer answered.

'I will go grab it, I'll be right back.' Draco said, he leaned over and kissed Hermione. He stood to kiss Harry and then left the room.

'Take the potion the moment he gets back,' Healer Morgan told Hermione.

'Won't that put me straight to sleep?' Hermione asked, looking put out.

'Yes, but the more you sleep the more you dream,' the healer answered, simply.

'Alright,' Hermione said, understanding she needed to do this.

'Now eat, I'll be back later to check on you,' she said, then her and the nurse left.

Hermione began eating the soup, but she couldn't stomach much more than that.

'They did a nutrition spell not long ago, so you're probably not that hungry,' Harry explained.

Draco was back within ten minutes. Hermione took the potions he handed her.

'You two don't need to stay here and watch me sleep. Go home and sleep in our bed. You both look exhausted.'

After a few minutes of arguing, they finally agreed because they could tell Hermione was keeping herself up because they were there.

After they left the room, with a promise to be back in a few hours, Hermione quickly fell asleep.

_~*~The sounds of the battle died the moment they walked into the Room of Requirement and the door shut behind them._

'_And he never realized anyone could get in?' said Ron, his voice echoing in the silence._

'_He thought he was the only one,' said Harry. 'Too bad for him I've had to hide stuff in my time . . . this way,' he added. 'I think it's down here. . . .'_

_They sped off up adjacent aisles; Hermione could hear the others' footsteps echoing through the towering piles of junk, of bottles, hats, crates, chairs, books, weapons, broomsticks, bats. Then she felt a strong pull, she had been used to feeling the pull, but it was suddenly very strong and coming from behind her. She turned around._

'_Draco,' she said in a whispered voice._

'_Crabbe and Goyle are here, they followed Harry,' Draco said quietly, as he got close to her. _

_She understood, they were not alone and the war was literally going down around them. _

'_Go with them, I'll get Ron and we'll get to Harry.' Hermione said, still keeping her voice low._

_Draco nodded and looked around. He quickly kissed her and just as quickly ran the other direction. _

_Hermione quickly went to find Ron. She heard Draco confronting Harry. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she groaned when she suddenly heard Ron._

'_Harry?' Ron's voice echoed. 'Are you talking to someone?'_

_Hermione screamed when she heard someone yell, 'Descendo!' and everything around her began to shake._

'_Ron!' Harry bellowed. Hermione worried what happened to Ron, but had to concentrate on the stacks of items falling around her. She put up a shield charm and she heard Harry yell, 'Finite!' and everything steadied._

'_No!' shouted Draco, 'If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!'_

'_What's that matter?' said Crabbe, tugging himself free. 'It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?'_

'_Potter came in here to get it,' said Draco with ill-disguised impatience, 'so that must mean –'_

'_Must mean?' Crabbe with undisguised ferocity. 'Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished.'_

_Hermione listened, as she tried to find Ron._

'_Harry? shouted Ron again, from the other side of the junk wall. 'What's going on?'_

_Hermione sighed in relief at hearing Ron's voice._

'_Harry?' mimicked Crabbe. 'What's going on – no, Potter! Crucio!'_

_Hermione immediately gave up looking for Ron and ran towards Harry. She didn't realize Draco didn't have control of Crabbe and Goyle anymore._

'_STOP!' Malfoy shouted, his voice echoing through the enormous room. 'The Dark Lord wants him alive –'_

'_So? I'm not killing him, am I?' yelled Crabbe, 'But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff – ?'_

_Hermione ran around the corner and shot a Stunning Spell straight at Crabbe's head. It only missed because Goyle pulled him out of the way._

'_It's that Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!'_

_Hermione dived aside and Harry shot a Stunning Spell at Crabbe, who lurched out of the way, knocking Draco's wand out of his hand; it rolled out of sight beneath a mountain of broken furniture and bones._

'_Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!' Malfoy yelled at Crabbe and Goyle, who were both aiming at Harry: Their split second's hesitation was all Harry needed._

'_Expelliarmus!'_

_Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and disappeared into the pile of junk next to him, Goyle leapt foolishly on the spot, trying to retrieve it._

_Draco jumped out of the way. He looked between Harry and Hermione with his hands up for a moment. Hermione understood he was letting them know he had no wand. Hermione's sent second Stunning Spell at Crabbe just as Ron, appearing suddenly at the end of the aisle, shot a full Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe, both narrowly missed._

_Crabbe wheeled around and screamed, 'Avada Kedavra!' again. Ron leapt out of sight to avoid the jet of green light. Hermione ran toward them, heading for where the tiara had fallen, managing to hit Goyle with a Stunning Spell as she went by._

'_It's somewhere here!' Harry yelled at her, pointing at the pile of junk into which the old tiara had fallen. 'Look for it while I go and help R –'_

_HARRY!' She screamed, seeing both Ron and Crabbe running as hard as they could up the aisle toward them._

'_Like it hot, scum?' roared Crabbe as he ran._

_But he seemed to have no control over what he had done. Flames of abnormal size were pursuing them, licking up the sides of the junk bulwarks, which were crumbling to soot at their touch. Hermione realized it was a magical fire._

'_Aguamenti!' Harry bawled, but the jet of water that soared from the tip of his wand evaporated in the air._

_RUN!'_

_Hermione saw Draco grab the Stunned Goyle and dragged him along; Crabbe outstripped all of them, now looking terrified; Harry, Ron, and Hermione pelted along in his wake, and the fire pursued them._

_As they turned a corner the flames chased them as though they were alive, sentient, intent upon killing them. Now the fire was mutating, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again, and the detritus of centuries on which they were feeding was thrown up into the air into their fanged mouths, tossed high on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno._

_Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had vanished from view: Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped dead; the fiery monsters were circling them, drawing closer and closer, claws and horns and tails lashed, and the heat was solid as a wall around them._

'_What can we do? 'Hermione screamed over the deafening roars of the fire, she could feel Draco and Harry's panic inside her. She knew Draco was trapped just like they were. 'What can we do?'_

'_Here!'_

_Harry seized a pair of heavy-looking broomsticks from the nearest pile of junk and threw one to Ron, who pulled Hermione into it behind him. Harry swung his leg over the second broom and, with hard kicks to the ground, they soared up in the air, missing by feet the horned beak of a flaming raptor that snapped its jaws at them. The smoke and heat were becoming overwhelming: Below them the cursed fire was consuming the contraband of generations of hunted students. Hermione searched for Draco. She knew he was still alive in there somewhere. She could feel his panic. She watched Harry flying low searching. She knew he could feel Draco's panic as well. _

'_Harry, let's get out, let's get out!' bellowed Ron, though it was impossible to see where the door was through the black smoke. Hermione squeezed Ron, they couldn't leave Draco to this fate._

_Finally, they spotted them. Draco, with his arms around the unconscious Goyle, the pair of them perched on a fragile tower of charred desks, and Harry dived. Hermione watched as Draco lifted his hand towards Harry, but their grip slipped, Goyle was too heavy. _

'_IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!' roared Ron's voice, and, as a great flaming chimaera bore down upon them, he and Hermione dragged Goyle onto their broom and rose, rolling and pitching, into the air once more as Draco clambered up behind Harry._

_Ron, Hermione, and Goyle sped through the billowing black smoke, hardly able to breathe: and all around them the last few objects unburned by the devouring flames were flung into the air. Hermione kept looking for Harry and Draco, but couldn't see them with the black smoke. She knew they were still alive she could feel them not far from them. She had to trust they were great fliers and between the two of them, they would make it._

_They landed with a crash in the clear hallway. They all fell off the broom, choking. Goyle was completely unconscious but he was breathing. Ron and her watched as Harry and Draco flew out of the room crashing into the wall. _

_Draco fell off the broom and lay face down, gasping, coughing, and retching. Harry rolled over and sat up next to him. They watched as the door to the Room of Requirement vanish. Ron and Hermione sat panting on the floor beside the unconscious Goyle. _

_Hermione looked at Ron and made sure he was okay, before looking over at Draco and Harry. Draco sat up and stared at Harry. Hermione smiled, they made it. _

'_You always said when the day came you would stand by me, well the day is here.' Harry said, seriously at Draco. _

_Hermione watched, waiting for Draco's answer. Ron looked over at them confused._

'_Of course I'm by you,' Draco said, still breathing heavily._

_Harry reached for Draco and roughly pulled on Draco's hair to bring him closer to kiss. Hermione watched with a smile. Ron looked at her, disgust on his face._

'_Bloody Hell!' He yelled. _

'_It's okay, Ron,' Hermione said, gently. _

_She stood up, as Harry and Draco were also getting up. She quickly went to them, and they all held on to each other _

'_Seriously what the hell?!' Ron yelled at them._

'_I know you know about Harry and I, but Ron, it's really the three of us. Harry, Draco and I are a bonded triad, but we've been together since last year.' Hermione explained, leaning against Draco._

'_Bonded triad? With Malfoy?!'_

'_Yes, Ron.' Harry said calmly, holding Draco's hand in his._

_Ron stared at them for a moment, then his face started calming._

'_Is that with the blue lights and weird magical connection?' Ron asked, sheepishly._

'_Yes,' Hermione said, confused by Ron's calmness._

'_Alright then, what's next?' Ron said._

'_Ron?'_

'_Hermione, there is a war going on. Let's talk when it's over,' Ron said, _

'_Ron?' Harry repeated for Hermione._

'_Fine, when I saw Lavender when we got here it happened to us,' Ron explained._

'_It only happens to triads,' Hermione stated._

'_I know. It happened to Lavender and I...and ...Parvati...' Ron said, face turning red. 'But we agreed to ignore it until the war is over, so can we get to it.'_

_Harry and Hermione smiled at him, then Harry looked around._

'_Where's Ginny?' he said sharply. 'She was here. She was supposed to be going back into the Room of Requirement.'_

'_Blimey, d'you reckon it'll still work after that fire?' asked Ron, but he finally got to his feet, rubbing his chest and looking left and right. 'Shall we split up and look – ?'_

'_No,' said Hermione. 'Let's stick together. I say we go – Harry, what's that on your arm?' _

'_What? Oh yeah –'_

_He pulled the diadem from his wrist and held it up. It was blackened with soot, and a blood like substance, dark and tarry, seemed to be leaking from the diadem. Suddenly it started to vibrate violently, then break apart in Harry's hands._

'_It must have been Fiendfyre!' whimpered Hermione, her eyes on the broken piece. She held Draco closer, they are truly luckily they all survived, well Crabbe didn't, but their Triad did and Ron did. She felt bad for Crabbe, but he was the one who cast it and he was trying to kill him, but she knew Draco had grown you with Crabbe. _

'_Sorry?' Harry said, looking at her._

'_Fiendfyre – cursed fire – it's one of the substances that destroy Horcruxes, but I would never, ever have dared use it, it's so dangerous – how did Crabbe know how to –?'_

'_Must've learned from the Carrows,' said Harry grimly._

'_He did,' Draco said, it was the first time he talked since they got out._

'_Shame he wasn't concentrating when they mentioned how to stop it, really,' said Ron, whose hair, like Hermione's, was singed, and whose face was blackened. 'If he hadn't tried to kill us all, I'd be quite sorry he was dead.' Then Ron looked at Draco, 'Sorry mate.'_

_Draco just nodded his acknowledgement to Ron._

'_But don't you realize?' whispered Hermione. 'This means, if we can just get the snake –'_

'_What do you need the snake for? And why was that tiara worth our lives?' Draco asked them._

'_Have you heard of a Horcrux before?' Hermione asked Draco._

'_Yes, they're used for...' Draco started and then his eyes went wide with understanding. 'That's what the tiara was, his Horcrux?'_

'_Yes, one of them. We've been hunting them down this year. Only one more left, his snake, then I can go after him. It ends tonight.' Harry answered Draco._

'_So how do we get to the snake, it's always with…?.' Draco started to ask, but then dueling started in the hall. _

_Harry quickly pushed Draco toward a tapestry that hid a downward staircase. Draco still had Hermione, and pulled her with him. Draco went to a lower stair and kept Hermione a step above him, putting her between him and Ron, who had come in right after them. Harry followed them in, staying toward the top step. They could hear the fighting continue, but Hermione knew they had no time to help._

'_You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry-look inside him!' Hermione commanded him._

'_How…" Draco started, but was shushed by Hermione and Ron._

_They watched as Harry nodded, and closed his eyes._

_They watched as he was quiet and still for a minute and suddenly with a gasp, Harry opened his eyes._

'_He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius to find Snape.'_

'_You saw my dad?' Draco asked, staring at Harry in disbelief._

'_Yes, he's worried for you. He's trying to convince Voldemort to let him go find you.' Harry said, giving Draco a weak smile._

'_They know. I told my parents about the bond.' Draco admitted. _

'_What?' Harry asked._

'_I was sure if they realized I was in a bonded triad with you they would switch sides.' Draco explained._

'_And?' Hermione asked._

'_I was right. They've been tired of following a madman for a long time. My dad hated he was back. They are just in too deep, they didn't know how to get out. If you see them though, they will help you. They will know this is the end and they need to switch sides.'_

'_I wonder if Voldemort knows your dad is willing to switch, that might be why he is keeping him close.' _

'_I need to try to save my parents. With me being gone so long, it's not going to look good. Harry I know I said I will stay at your side, but my parents...' Draco said, looking at Harry._

'_You need to go Draco, I understand. I don't like you being that close to the other side, but I understand.' Harry went down a few steps to reach Draco. He put a hand on Draco's cheek and kissed him. Hermione saw Ron make a face out of the corner of her eye._

'_Be careful,' Hermione said, as she hugged and kissed Draco as well. _

'_Here, take your wand back,' Harry said, handing Draco the wand that he stole at Malfoy Manor._

_Draco refused._

'_One, it would look weird if I got my wand back, when they all know you have it. Two, it's more important for you to have a wand. Give it back to me after the war, I'll try to nick one from someone else.' _

_Draco kissed them each one more time, and headed down the stairs._

'_Alright, let's end this quickly. Shrieking Shack,' Harry said._

'_Voldemort's sitting in the shrieking Shack, he's not-he's not even fighting?' Hermione said in disbelief._

'_He doesn't think he needs to fight,' said Harry. 'He thinks I'm going to go to him.'_

'_But why?'_

'_He knows I'm after Horcruxes-he's keeping Nagini close beside him-obviously I'm going to have to go to him to get near the thing-'_

'_Right,' said Ron, squaring his shoulders. 'So you can't go, that's what he wants, what he's expecting. You stay here and look after Hermione, and I'll go and get it-'_

_Harry cut across Ron. 'You two stay here, I'll go under the Cloak and I'll be back as soon as I-'_

'_No,' said Hermione, 'it makes much more sense if I take the Cloak and-'_

'_Don't even think about it,' Ron snarled at her. Before Hermione could get farther than 'Ron, I'm just as capable -' the tapestry at the top of the staircase on which they stood was ripped open._

'_POTTER!' Two masked Death Eaters stood there, but even before their wands were fully raised, Hermione shouted 'Glisseo!' _

_The stairs beneath their feet flattened into a chute and she, Harry, and Ron hurtled down it, unable to control their speed but so fast that the Death Eaters' Stunning Spells flew far over their heads. They shot through the concealing tapestry at the bottom and spun onto the floor, hitting the opposite wall._

'_Duro!' cried Hermione, pointing her wand at the tapestry, and there were two loud, sickening crunches as the tapestry turned to stone and the Death Eaters pursuing them crumpled against it._

'_Get back!' shouted Ron, and he, Harry, and Hermione hurled themselves against a door as a herd of galloping desks thundered past, shepherd by a sprinting Professor McGonagall. She appeared not to notice them. Her hair had come down and there was a gash on her cheek. As she turned the corner, they heard her scream, 'CHARGE!'_

'_Harry, you get the Cloak on,' said Hermione. 'Never mind us-'_

_But he threw it over all three of them. She huffed but figured with all the commotion no one would notice their feet. They ran as fast as they could toward the entrance hall. There were people fighting everywhere. They were almost caught one, but Parvati had body binded the Death Eater, though she didn't know who she was helping. When they made it to the top of the marble staircase into the entrance hall they saw Draco._

'_I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!' Draco was on the upper landing, pleading with masked Death Eater. Harry Stunned the Death Eater as they passed. Malfoy looked around, for his savior. Hermione could tell that Draco quickly understood, as he could feel they were near. _

_Suddenly, the heavy wooden front doors burst open, and more of the gigantic spiders forced their way into the front hall. Screams of terror rent the air: the fighters scattered, Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike, and red and green jets of light flew into the midst of the oncoming monsters, which shuddered and reared, more terrifying than ever.~*~_

A/N: Please read and review for a preview of the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: This dream is from Chapter 36. There is only a dream this chapter. Thanks Merch for being an amazing beta!

_~*~Hermione couldn't believe Tonks was dead. The Weasleys stood around Remus and Sirius trying to comfort the two. Ron had seen Lavender and Parvati, who were disheveled and holding each other, and had gone over to them. They immediately clung onto him. Hermione had looked for Harry, but realized he never came all the way into the Great Hall, she figured he went to see the memories that he had gotten from Snape. She helped with minor injuries that she could use the few healing spells she knew on. _

'_Hermione,' she heard a whispered voice call from the hallway. _

_She could sense him, and knew it was Draco before she walked out of the Great Hall. She walked out and relief spread through him at the site of him, he had a cut on his cheek but other than that his look had not changed since she last saw him. She ran into his arms and they held on to each other. They backed into a secluded corner so those who were walking in and out with the injured and the dead wouldn't see them._

'_Where is Harry?' Draco asked, not letting go of her._

'_He had to go find a pensive, Snape gave him a memory to look at.' Hermione explained, then asked, 'Did you find your parents?' _

'_I never made it out of the castle. I could now, but I had to see you and Harry again. What memory did Snape give Harry?' _

'_We don't know. He was...it was horrible Draco...he was dying and Harry went over to him. It was the last thing he did, was give Harry the memories,' she held onto him tighter, remembering all the blood._

'_Snape is..he's dead?'_

'_Yes, You-Know-Who had Nagini kill him, to gain control of the elder wand. It's supposed to be the unbeatable wand, one of the Deathly Hallows. Dumbledore had the wand, Snape killed him and gave the wand to Him. It wasn't working right, so He believed he needed to kill Snape to gain full control of the wand.' _

'_But if You-Know-Who has an unbeatable wand….?' _

'_I know. I know Draco.' _

'_Is he coming back this way?' _

'_He should be, he has been gone for a while now.'_

_It happened quite suddenly. Hermione felt an unbearable pain in her heart. She felt like someone was using the Cruciatus on her heart. She screamed in pain and sorrow as she fell to the floor. Draco fell with her, gritting his teeth, clearly in the same pain. _

_Multiple people came running toward them when they heard Hermione's scream. Suddenly, Draco was pulled away from her._

'_Get off her!' some male voice yelled, but Hermione couldn't concentrate on who said it._

_All her focus was on the pain in her chest and the fact Draco was not touching her anymore._

'_Draco!' she yelled for him, she didn't know what the feeling was, but she knew she needed Draco near her._

'_Stop! He's on our side! Let him go!' Hermione heard, and was able to grasp it was Ron yelling._

_She looked around, her vision was blurry with tears. She felt lost and emptiness in the bond. She started to understand what she was feeling but she didn't want to believe. She wiped away the tears to look for Draco, but couldn't see as there appeared to be a protective wall people around her. Many were yelling, and seemed to be asking what Draco had done to her._

'_Malfoy and Hermione are part of a bonded triad!' Ron yelled over all of them and then there was silence._

_The crowd starting moving as people, which she was now recognized as the Weasleys, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Remus, and Sirius, looked at her. She didn't care as she saw Draco, sitting on the floor, clearly not listening to them. She could see the same loss in his eyes that she felt, he understood, he knew what had happened. Hermione quickly got up and ran over to him, going back to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her. _

'_Who...Who is the third person?' Remus asked, as if he didn't want to know. _

'_Um….it's Harry,' Ron answered._

'_No, not Harry,' Sirius said, pain in his voice._

'_He can't be...' Remus said, leaning into Sirius._

'_It is Harry, he was around here not too long ago,' Ron said, looking around._

_Hermione hid her face into Draco's chest, not wanting to see when Ron realized what happened. They had all seen what Remus and Sirius had gone through when Tonks passed, they would realize Hermione and Draco were going through the same._

'_Ron...I don't think Harry is….' Remus started, but couldn't finish._

'_No...' Ron said quietly. _

_Suddenly Voldemort's voice sounded around the castle again._

'_Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.'_

_Hermione began to sob against Draco. _

_Everyone around them began to move. Draco helped her up and they walked outside, Hermione leaning on him for support._

'_NO!' Hermione could hear the awful scream of McGonagall. She could hear the resulting laugh of Bellatrix._

_As more people headed out she heard more gasps and shouts of, 'No!' and 'Harry!' The first thing she noticed was Hagrid was standing facing the castle, surrounded by Death Eaters, his eyes blurry with tears. In his arms, was Harry. Her heart stopped, she had been trying to tell herself that the pain meant he was badly injured, that she still had time to save him, but know her mind knew what the bond was telling her was right: Harry was dead. _

_Voldemort was standing a little in front of Hagrid, stroking Nagini's head with a single white finger. The crowd around her began screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until Voldemort became impatient._

'_SILENCE!' cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. 'It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!'_

_Hermione could tell that Voldemort was using the Imperious curse on Hagrid as he laid Harry down at Voldemort's feet. She felt Draco's arm tighten around her._

'_You see?' said Voldemort, as he strided backward and forward right beside the place where Harry lay. 'Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!'_

'_He beat you!' yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more._

'_He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds,' said Voldemort, and there was a relish in his voice for the lie, as Hermione knew it was a lie, Harry would have never left, but he would have willingly gone to Voldemort if he thought the rest had a chance of survival. 'Killed while trying to save himself - '_

_Suddenly Neville charged towards Voldemort, his wand pointed at him, but with a flash of light, and grunt of pain; Neville hit the ground, disarmed. Voldemort threw Neville's wand aside and laughed._

'_And who is this?' he said in his soft snake's hiss. 'Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?'_

_Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh._

'_It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?'_

'_Ah, yes, I remember,' said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. 'But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?' Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him,_

_his empty hands curled in fists. _

'_So what if I am?' said Neville loudly._

'_You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom.'_

'_I'll join you when hell freezes over,' said Neville. 'Dumbledore's Army!' he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold._

'_Very well,' said Voldemort, and Hermione watched in horror, worried what would happen to Neville. 'If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head,' he said quietly, 'be it.'_

_Hermione was still frozen in shock at seeing Harry's dead body and couldn't bring herself to do anything as Voldemort waved his wand and the Sorting Hat landed in his hand. _

'_There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School,' said Voldemort. 'There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?'_

_He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. There were movements from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay._

'_Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me,' said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames._

_Screams split the dawn, and Neville was a flame, rooted to the spot, unable to move. And then many things happened at the same moment._

_They heard uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted toward the castle, uttering loud war cries. At the same time, Grawp came lumbering around the side of the castle and yelled, "HAGGER!" His cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants: They ran at Grawp like bull elephants making the earthquake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting their surprise. _

_In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, ruby handle - Hermione watched as Neville sliced off the great snake's head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet- and the fight was on. Draco quickly pulled Hermione out of the way of an incoming red light. _

_Hermione could hear Hagrid shouting, 'HARRY! HARRY - WHERE'S HARRY?'_

_Hermione couldn't stand the thought of Harry's body being harmed and tried to run towards Hagrid's voice, but everyone was being pushed into the Entrance Hall She was separated from Draco. She didn't know what had happened to Harry and there was a war going on around her. She cast spells in every direction. She started working herself more into the crowd looking for Draco, he still didn't have a wand. She tried using the bond to find him, but she kept feeling pulled in two directions and figured her emotions were affecting the bond._

_She was suddenly pulled to the side. A green light shot past her and hit a masked Death Eater, who fell to the ground not moving. She turned to thank her savior and was shocked when she came face to face with Mr. Malfoy._

'_Are you okay, Miss Granger?' He asked concerned._

'_Yes, thank you, Mr. Malfoy.' She said, trying to hide the shock in her voice._

'_My son has already lost one member of his triad, I will not let him lose another.' he said determinedly, as he threw a spell over her shoulder._

'_We got separated, he should be in here but he doesn't have a wand,' Hermione explained, as she cast a shield spell to the left of them, which stopped a red beam of light from hitting Mr. Malfoy._

'_I would feel more comfortable if you stayed with me, but I suppose we should separate to find him faster.' _

'_I agree,' Hermione said with a nod. _

_They headed in different directions, Hermione attacking as many Death Eaters as possible trying to find Draco. _

_Suddenly, the house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the entrance hall, screaming and waving carving knives and cleaver, and at their head, the locket from Regulus Black bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher, his bullfrog's voice audible even above this noise :'Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!'_

_They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shims of Death Eaters, their tiny faces alive with malice, and everywhere Hermione looked Death Eaters were folding under sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves, or else simply attempting to escape, but swallowed by the oncoming horde._

_She made her way into the Great Hall and she finally spotted him through a crowd. Ron, Neville and Draco were back to back throwing spells, Draco had found a wand, she sighed in relief. She watched as Ron and Neville both aimed at Greyback, who collapsed to the ground. _

_She saw just in time to duck as a spell zoomed over her head. She looked and saw it was Bellatrix who shot it at her._

'_Confringo!' Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at the witch, but she easily deflected it._

_Suddenly Ginny and Luna were at her side helping. All three battled with Bellatrix, but she deflected everything they sent at her, though they were also deflecting her spells. She had no idea how long they battled her, but they were growing tired. Then a Killing Curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch - _

'_NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!'_

_Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms, Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of the new challenger._

'_OUT OF MY WAY!' shouted Mrs. Weasley to the three of them, and Hermione, Luna and Ginny backed away. With a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twisted, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witch's' feet became cracked; both woman were fighting to kill._

'_No!' Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid.'Get back! Get back! She is mine!'_

_Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley and Bellatrix and Molly._

'_What will happen to your children when I've killed you?' taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. _

'_You - will - never - touch - our - children!' screamed Mrs. Weasley._

_Bellatrix laughed as Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's stretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared,and Voldemort screamed and McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn were blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb, Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley._

'_Protego!' Someone yelled, protecting Mrs. Weasley._

_Hermione watched as Harry suddenly appeared, throwing his Invisibility cloak to the ground. _

_The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of :'Harry!' and 'HE'S ALIVE!' were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment,to circle each other._

'_I don't want anyone else to help,' Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. 'It's got to be like this. It's got to be me.'_

_Harry was still alive, she couldn't believe it. She had felt the pain of his loss disappear from the bond, but she assumed that was how it worked. _

'_Potter doesn't mean that,' Voldemort hissed, his red eyes wide. 'This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?'_

'_Nobody,' said Harry simply. 'There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . . .'_

'_One of us?' jeered Voldemort, 'You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?'_

_Hermione jumped as someone grabbed her hand. She looked and realized it was Draco. She gave his hand a squeeze then looked back at Harry and Voldemort. She could feel their bond rattling, it took her a moment to realize that their magic was combining. Hermione didn't know how they were doing it, it was instinct. She watched Harry and Voldemort, just as Draco was doing, but her eyes were not focusing on the scene. Her concentration was on her and Draco's magic combining and being sent along their invisible bond to Harry. She felt weaker, and she figured Draco did too, but they were not fighting, Harry was, therefore they were sending their magic into him._

'_You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people - '_

'_But you did not!'_

'_\- I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?'_

'_You dare -'_

'_Yes, I dare,' said Harry. 'I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?'_

'_Is it love again?' said Voldemort, 'Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, through love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?'_

'_Just one thing,' said Harry._

_Hermione wasn't sure what happened in the short time since she seen Harry, but he was more confident. More powerful, even before the added power Draco and herself were letting him feed off of._

'_If it is not love that will save you this time,' said Voldemort, 'you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?'_

'_I believe both,' said Harry._

_Hermione could see a moment of shock on Voldemort's face, but he quickly hid it and gave a frightening laugh. _

'_You think you know more magic than I do?' he said. 'Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?'_

'_Oh he dreamed of it,' said Harry, 'but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done.'_

'_You mean he was weak!' screamed Voldemort. 'Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!'_

'_No, he was cleverer than you,' said Harry, 'a better wizard, a better man.'_

'_I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!'_

_Hermione listened as Harry explained how Snape really was on Dumbledore's side and how Snape had been in love with Lilly. She gasped when Harry said that Snape's patronus was a Doe, she realized this meant he was the one who gave them the sword when they were in the forest. She couldn't believe Voldemort was letting Harry talk so much, but she could see that he wanted all the facts before he attempted to kill Harry again. Hermione could tell Harry was trying to explain something about the wands but Voldemort wasn't getting it, but she figured it out a moment before Harry said it. _

'_The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy.'_

_Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone. Draco squeezed her hand and she noticed that suddenly Mrs. Malfoy was next to her and Mr. Malfoy was next to Draco._

'_But what does it matter?' he said softly. 'Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ._

'_But you're too late,' said Harry. 'You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him.'_

_Harry twitched the hawthorn wand. Hermione knew that Draco had told Harry to take the wand from him, but due to everything happening so fast when Harry ran to Draco that day at Malfoy Manor he did have to force the wands out of Draco's hands, before Draco comprehended who was taking them. Either way though, the three of them were bonded, their magic was mixed, they could all use each other's wands and the wands would respond perfectly. Harry was taking a chance that the Elder Wand used the same rules._

'_So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?' whispered Harry. 'Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand.'_

_A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. _

'_Avada Kedavra!'_

'_Expelliarmus!'_

_The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Hermione watched as the wand in Voldemort's hand flew into the air and Harry caught it. Voldemort hit the floor. He was dead. Harry was alive. Draco was alive. She was alive. They all three had made it out of the war. There had been a moment of silence as everyone let it sink in, then there was an explosion of celebration._

_Hermione could feel her strength go back to normal as her magic left Harry and became part of her again. Everyone was crowding around Harry congratulating him. Hermione and Draco knew they would have the rest of their lives to celebrate, so they backed away from the crowd. They never let go of each other's hand, but no one seemed to notice. Draco started to lead her toward one corner, and she quickly saw why._

_Narcissa and Lucius stood in the corner of the Great Hall, clearly unsure if they should be there or not, but were looking over the crowd, Hermione assumed for their son. They smiled as they saw Draco and herself walking toward them. _

'_Draco,' his mother sighed in relief. _

_Draco let go of Hermione's hand and hugged his mother. Lucius put his arm around both his wife and son. Hermione smiled as she watched the small family, she could see the relief in the elder Malfoy's faces._

_The family pulled apart after a moment, and Draco went right back to Hermione. He kissed her forehead then faced her parents._

'_Time for proper introductions. Hermione, these are my parent, Narcissa and Lucius. Mom, dad this is one part my triad, Hermione Granger.' Draco said, Hermione smiling at his formality when they were in the middle of debris, and all four of them were disheveled and covered in dirt and blood, like everyone around them._

_To Hermione's surprise, Lucius was first to extend his hand towards her. She shook his hand._

'_Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for saving my life.' Hermione said, looking him directly in the eyes._

'_Please, call me Lucius. And there is no need to thank me, we owe you more than that for….well for everything.' Lucius responded._

'_What happened?' Draco asked, looking between his father and Hermione._

'_Someone shot the killing curse at me. Your father moved me out of the way. I didn't see it until it was too late if it wasn't for him...' Hermione explained, her voice trailing off._

_Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding her tightly to him._

'_Draco, it's okay. We are all okay,' she said soothingly, as she wrapped her arms around him._

'_I know, it's just...I almost lost both of you today,'_

'_We'll at least we both had wands. You didn't have any, you know how worried we were for you?' Hermione exclaimed._

'_What happened to my wand, dear?' Narcissa asked._

'_Fiendfyre. Gregory tried to use it, almost killed us...it did kill...well...he didn't make it.' Draco explained._

'_Too many children died today.' Narcissa said, sadly._

_Before anyone could respond, Ron came over. He looked uncomfortable, as he spoke._

'_May I talk to you two out in the entrance hall?' he asked Draco and Hermione._

_Hermione and Draco looked at Narcissa and Lucius._

'_Go, we will be fine,' Lucius said. _

_While they had been talking, changes had been made in the Great Hall. Bodies had been moved and the tables were back, though no one was sitting by their house. Lucius and Narcissa went and sat at the nearest table. _

_Hermione and Draco followed Ron out into the entrance hall and the moment no one else was in view, Harry appeared next to them, taking off his invisibility cloak._

'_Thanks, Ron.' Harry said, as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and Draco._

_They shared a quick three-way kiss. _

'_I love you two,' he whispered to them._

'_I love you too,' Hermione and Draco said together._

_Ron started walking away, but Harry stopped him._

'_Hold on Ron, I want to tell you four what happened and I need to do something. I would like the three of you to come with me.'_

_All three of them agreed. As they walked, Harry leading the way, he explained what he had seen in the Pensive and what had happened in the forest, and they didn't have time to express all their shock and amazement, when at last they arrived at the place to which Harry had been leading them. _

_The gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's study had been knocked aside; it stood lopsided, looking a little punch-drunk._

'_Can we go up?' Harry asked the gargoyle._

'_Feel free,' groaned the statue._

_They clambered over him and onto the spiral stone staircase that moved slowly upward like an escalator. Harry pushed open the door at the top. Hermione notice Harry glanced at the Pensive on the desk. _

_Suddenly, an earsplitting noise made all of them cry out, thinking of curses and returning Death Eaters and the rebirth of Voldemort, but it was applause. All around the walls, the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts were giving him a standing ovation; they waved their hats and in some cases their wigs, they reached through their frames to grip each other's hands; they danced up and down on their chairs in which they have been painted: Dilys Derwent sobbed unashamedly; Dexter Fortescue was waving his ear-trumpet; and Phineas Niggelus called, in his high, reedy voice, 'And let it be noted that Slytherin House played its part! Let our contribution not be forgotten!'_

_Hermione watched as Harry went toward the largest portrait directly behind the headmaster's chair. Tears were sliding down from behind the half-moon spectacles into the long silver beard. Ron stood to the left of Harry and Draco to the right, and Hermione next to Draco, clutching Draco's arm._

_At last, Harry held up his hands, and the portraits fell respectfully silent, beaming and mopping their eyes and waiting eagerly for him to speak. He directed his words at Dumbledore._

'_The thing that was hidden in the Snitch,' he began, 'I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?'_

'_My dear boy, I do,' said Dumbledore. 'A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone know else know where it fell?'_

'_No one,' said Harry, and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction._

'_I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though, 'said Harry, and Dumbledore beamed._

'_But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!'_

_And then there's this.' Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Draco, Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence. She could feel the power radiating from it._

'_I don't want it.' said Harry._

'_What?' said Ron loudly. 'Are you mental?'_

'_Harry, I think you should….' Draco started, but Harry interrupted them both._

'_I know it's powerful,' said Harry wearily. 'But I was happier with mine. So . . .'_

_He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still just connected by the finest threat of phoenix feather. Hermione could tell what he was trying for, and she hoped it worked._

_He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, 'Reparo.'_

_They all watched in amazement as the wand was repaired. Harry held up his wand and smiled, then he looked back at Dumbledore._

'_I'm putting the Elder Wand,' he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, 'back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it.'_

_Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other._

'_Are you sure?' said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice a he looked at the Elder Wand._

'_I think Harry's right,' said Hermione quietly._

'_That wand's more trouble than it's worth.' said Harry. 'And quite honestly,' he turned away from the painted portraits, 'I've had enough trouble for a lifetime.'_

_Harry walked out the room and the other three followed. Once down, Harry took Draco's wand out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. _

'_Thank you,' Draco said as he held his wand in his hand._

'_I'm going to go find Lavender and Pavarti. Or do you need anything else, Harry?' Ron asked._

'_No, thanks Ron. I just want to find a bed and sleep for about a year,' Harry responded, as he and Ron hugged each other, then Ron walked down the hall._

'_Hermione, I saved your wand at Malfoy Manor. I had to hide it at the Manor, so no one would realize I took it.' Draco said._

'_Really?!' she said excitedly. She honestly thought she would never see her wand again._

'_Yes, we can go get it tomorrow. I'm with Harry, let's find a bed. I don't think the Room of Requirement will work.' Draco said._

'_We're almost at Gryffindor tower. Let's just go there and enlarge a bed.' Hermione said. _

_Hermione took their hands and led them to Gryffindor tower. They went up to Harry's dorm. Draco enlarged the bed slightly, did a quick cleaning spell on them, and they all laid down. Hermione had a lover on either side of her, she smiled and quickly fell asleep~*~_

A/N: In case no one noticed I posted the first chapter of the companion piece yesterday. Check it out and let me know what you think. I'm working on several other chapters for it, but I'm trying to finish chap 26 for next Friday/Saturday.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: So here is the last chapter, other than the epilogue. I will try to get the epilogue out as soon as possible. On Thursday I am having surgery on my left wrist to remove a cyst. I was hoping to have this story done before then, but the last month my wrist has been hurting so it's been hard to just sit and type for long period of time. So if it's not up by Wednesday night, then assume the week after. It's supposed to be quick recovery, but I'll be on painkillers so I'm not sure how well that chapter would go, so please just give me time on it just in case it's not up on Wednesday. I don't want anyone to think I forgot about this or the companion.

Harry and Draco were stressed, which seemed to be the norm the last month. Hermione had been asleep for over 24 hours. The healers kept telling them this was normal effects of the potion and that they were surprised this didn't happen when she first started taking the potion. They had let the family know, but they were keeping this from the children for now.

Now they were sitting on a couch in Hermione's room. They had been taking turns sleeping on it, as neither wanted to go home. Harry had a table pulled in front of him so he could work on paperwork that he had had Ron bring him that needed to be done. Draco was reading a Potion Weekly magazine.

After hours of no changes, it happened very suddenly. Hermione sat up quickly, breathing heavily. She looked around, confused.

'What happened?' she asked, as Harry and Draco ran over to her bedside.

'You've been out for over a day, we're still at St. Mungo's.' Harry explained to her.

Hermione closed her eyes, as everything ran through her mind. It was just a dream, well a memory, but it wasn't something that happened recently. Harry was safe. Draco was safe. She was safe.

'The battle at Hogwarts,' was all she could say.

'Oh,' Harry said, understanding what she had seen.

Draco and Harry sat on either side of her. She clutched onto Harry, as she reached a hand for Draco to pull him closer. They held her between them as she cried. They understood. It was hard for them all to deal with it back them, they had locked themselves away for a few months after the war, avoiding reporters and limited their time with friends and family. Now, Hermione was going through it again.

'Do you want to talk about anything?' Draco asked, softly, after Hermione had stopped crying.

'Who died? I know Snape and To...Tonks….but who else?' Hermione asked, quietly.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked, in a hushed voiced.

'Yes, I need to know.'

'Okay, Tonks and Snape, then there was also Colin Creevy, Padma Patil...Elphias Doge, Anthony Goldstein….and Terry Boot...that's just who was from the Order and DA. There was over 50 dead that day, including both sides.' Harry said, quietly, getting lost in his own memories.

They sat in silence holding each other. Hermione tried to remember those that were dead. She could remember them alive, but she didn't remember seeing any of them during battle. The more she thought the more her head hurt, but she didn't care she wanted her memories back. She moaned suddenly as the pain took over, her head feeling like it was being split in two.

'Hermione?' both her husbands asked, but she couldn't respond.

_~*~ 'This place is beautiful,' Hermione said looking around the ballroom they had just found._

'_It's a little big, don't you think?' Harry said. _

'_Not much different than Malfoy Manor. It's a family manor, it's meant to be large an enough for multiple generations.' Draco said._

'_Yes, but it's just us. Hermione's parents wouldn't be comfortable in such a magical home and your parents already have their own Manor.' Harry said. _

'_It's just us for now, Harry,' Hermione said, smiling over at the two of them. _

_Harry froze, looking at her wide eye._

'_Hermione...you're not….' Draco's words stumbled out. _

_Hermione laughed._

'_Pregnant? No, but you should have seen your two faces. I meant one day we will have children, then those children will have children. Even if they don't live with us, this will always have enough room for any future family we will have.' Hermione answered. _

'_Alright, after you finish Hogwarts then we will move into Potter Manor.' Harry resigned. ~*~_

Hermione woke up almost as fast as she passed out. Harry was looking at her, concerned. Draco was running back in the room with a Healer.

'Mrs. Potter-Malfoy...how are you feeling?' the Healer asked.

'A little disoriented. I just had a real quick memory.' Hermione explained.

'What did you see?' Harry asked.

'I believe it was the first time we saw Potter Manor.'

'That would have been near the end of the summer after the War,' Draco explained.

The Healer did a few diagnostic spells and she told them everything looked fine, but Hermione needed to take it easy. She also recommend not talking about the memories for the rest of the day.

Hermione waited until the Healer left, then she started to concentrate on the memory she had just had. She wanted to see how far she could force herself to remember.

'Hermione, are you okay?' Draco asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

'Yes, just trying to remember something,' she said, her eyes closed.

'Hermione, the Healer just said to avoid thinking of memories,' Draco said.

Hermione waved him off, as she felt the familiar headache.

_~*~ 'Next year, we are going to host Christmas at Potter Manor. We have the space and plenty of house elves to help.' Draco said, as he fell back on the couch._

'_I know they don't want to leave the Manor, but we are not going to make them work of Christmas,' Hermione huffed. _

'_Hermione, it would be easier to invite everyone over rather than going to five...six...however many places we went today...' Harry said._

_Harry surprised Hermione by picking her up. _

'_Harry!' she exclaimed, laughing._

_He sat next to Draco, sitting Hermione on his lap. She adjusted herself so she was sitting sideway in Harry's lap, her head against his shoulder and her legs draped over Draco legs._

'_We could at least do a dinner. That gives everyone else time to visit around, but still have one place to end the day,' Draco suggested._

'_That would be nice, we really didn't even see Ron for longer than five minutes.' Hermione said, her eyes closing as she was getting very tired from their long day._

'_You can't go to sleep yet,' Draco said, running a hand up her arm._

'_I'm too tired. If you two want to have sex, you two go up to the rom and leave me on the couch,' she complained, not opening her eyes. _

_Both Harry and Draco laughed._

'_No love, Draco was saying we still have one more present for you. We just wanted to waiting until we were alone to give it to you.' Harry explained, kissing the top of her head._

'_You two already spoiled me enough today.' Hermione said, opening her eyes, as she reached and touch the diamond pendant on the gold necklace that had been one of their many gifts to her throughout the day._

'_This is the first Christmas, since we have been together, that we have been able to spend it together. Of course we were going to spoil you,' Harry said._

'_After everything we have been through, we will spend the rest of our lives spoiling each other.' Draco said, leaning over to kiss Hermione then Harry._

_When Draco pulled away, he held a small box in his hand, it was wrapped in red wrapping paper and had a green ribbon wrapped around it. _

_'You two already got me way too much,' she said, even as she took the box._

_Hermione slowly undid the bow. She was tired and was having a hard time trying to guess what it was. Under the wrapping paper she found a small black box. When she took the lip off the box she saw a red velvet jewelry box. She looked up at Draco then looked at Harry, they both smiled at her. She took the small velvet box, swallowing. She carefully opened it and gasped at the beautiful ring._

_'Hermione, I know we've been saying this a lot today, but we mean it, we love you. We love each other. We want to begin our lives as a family.' Harry started, then Draco took over._

_'I do love you and I love Harry. After all we've been through I just want us to start our life together. We will have some fights, I'm sure, but I truly believe we will be happy together. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry us?' Draco finished._

_Hermione could feel tears in her eyes. She had listen to them, but she never looked away from the ring. She took a deep breath and looked at Draco first._

_'Of course,' she said in a low voice, then turned her head to look at Harry. 'Of course I will marry you two.'_

_Harry leaned over and kissed her. Draco had leaned in and joined their kiss. After a moment they pulled away and Draco reached for the ring and took it out of the case. Harry took Hermione's hand in his, kissed it, and then held it out for Draco to slip the ring on. ~*~_

Hermione felt herself waking up again.

'Hermione, what happened?' Harry asked, worried.

'How long was I out?' She asked.

'Only a few minutes, did you do that on purpose?' Draco asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

'Yes, but it worked. I just remembered our first Christmas together and you two proposing to me. Where is my ring?' She asked, looking down and noting she was only wearing a simple gold band.

'We took it off you once you realized you didn't have your memory. It's at the house. Hermione you shouldn't forcing the dreams, it might be too much on you,' Harry said, concerned.

'I'm fine. The baby is fine. And it is working,' she said, as she closed her eyes.

_~*~ 'It should go alphabetical, M comes before P.' Draco argued with Harry._

'_But Potter-Malfoy sounds better than Malfoy-Potter,' Harry argued back._

'_No it doesn't, Malfoy-Potter is the proper way,' Draco responded._

'_See, even you can't say it sounds better, it's just proper.' Harry said, emphasizing the last word._

'_No, Malfoy-Pott….' Draco started, but Hermione cut in, tired of listening to them while she was studying for her NEWTS._

'_Since I am the one changing my name, I will pick which one,' she said to them loudly, not even looking up from her Arithmancy book._

'_Okay,' Harry agreed._

'_Fair enough,' Draco agreed._

_She knew they were both waiting for her to tell them, but she was mad at them for yelling why she was studying so she ignored them~*~_

_~*~ 'I have a name,' Hermione announced suddenly to the quiet room. _

_She was sitting in a chair by the fire, reading. Harry was studying for an upcoming exam at the Auror Academy and Draco was at the desk dealing with paperwork for his upcoming Potion Mastery exam. At her words, they both stopped and looked at her._

'_I know we've been arguing about names for a few months, but I have had this stuck in my mind a few weeks now. I wanted to follow the Black tradition of using a celestial name, so it goes for both of you; Harry as Sirius named you his heir and of course Draco, as your mom was a Black.' Hermione said, putting her hand on her seven-month pregnant stomach._

'_Alright...' Harry said._

'_Sounds reasonable, what did you choose?' Draco asked._

'_Scorpius,' she said, unsure._

'_You want to call our son, Scorpion.' Harry said, staring at her._

'_Scorpius. Scorpius was sent to destroy the giant who was hunting people on earth. I think it's appropriate.' Hermione said._

'_I agree. I think it is a brilliant name.' Draco said._

'_Alright, do you have an idea on the middle name?' Harry said, Hermione could tell he wasn't convinced and she knew the middle name would make it worse._

'_Yes, I would like his middle name to be named after someone who is the reason I am still here. I would have died without him' Hermione said vaguely, knowing a few people fit that description._

'_Seems a nice way to show appreciation.' Harry said._

'_So I was thinking, Scorpius Lucius Potter-Malfoy.'_

_Draco smiled at her, and Harry groaned, dropping his head into his book~*~_

_~*~Hermione got home with Scorpius, she had just taken __it__ him in for his one year old checkup. She fed Scorpius, gave him a bath and put him down for a nap. She waited on the couch by the floo waiting for Harry and Draco to get home. _

_Finally the floo flared up, and she smiled. Harry appeared and stepped out. He smile when he saw her and he walked over to her._

'_Hello, love,' he said, as he leaned down to kiss her._

'_Hi, how was the Academy today?' she asked._

'_Good, can't wait until May. Only two more months and I will be a full time Auror,' he said as he sat on the couch next to her._

'_Is Draco home yet?' he asked._

'_Not yet, he should be any minute. The store closed an hour ago.'_

_As Hermione finished, the floo lit up again. Draco appeared and smile, but looked confused at seeing them there._

'_Not that I mind seeing both of you the moment I get home, but why are you two in here?' he asked, walking over and sitting next to Harry on the couch. _

'_I just got home and Hermione was already here so I sat with her,' Harry explained, then they both looked at Hermione._

'_Today was Scorpius' doctor appointment...' She started to explain, then Harry interrupted, panic in voice._

'_Did something look wrong?'_

'_No, he's fine, perfectly healthy, but why we were there I asked them to look me over real quick...' she paused._

'_Are you okay?' Draco asked, worriedly._

'_I'm fine. Perfect health. Both me and the baby are in perfect health.' She said with a smile, putting her hand on her stomach to indicate which baby she was talking about._

'_Wait...Are you?' Draco asked, before Harry seem to understand._

'_Yes, six weeks pregnant.' She said excitedly _

_They had been trying, so it was expected, but still exciting to know there was a baby growing inside her again._

'_That's brilliant,' Harry said as he pulled her over into his lap so he and Draco could hug and kiss her and her belly. ~*~_

_~*~ 'I can't believe how many babies we are getting at once,' Molly said in an excited voice._

_Hermione and Ginny sat on a couch at the Burrow together, both were eight months pregnant. Lavender and Parvati were each in their own chairs, six months pregnant each. Angelina, Aubrey, Fleur, Katie, Padma, Luna and Narcissa were there as well, along with Hermione, Lavender and Parvati's mothers. Molly had thrown them a joint baby shower._

'_It is exciting, knowing all our children will grow up together and be in the same year as Hogwarts,' Lavender said, excitedly._

'_I know I'm glad Robert will be going to Hogwarts with James and Molly.' Angelina said._

'_I imagine for the next few years all the children born will have at least one other person with them when they start.' Hermione said, then added, 'Just no more with mine, three is it for us.'_

_Everyone laughed at that._

'_Hermione, you have had three pregnancies and only James was planned. You'll have another.' Ginny said with a smile, gaining more laughs around the room. ~*~_

_~*~ 'I'm glad your parents could watch the kids for a few hours today. This will probably be our last chance out before our girl is born.' Hermione said. _

_Harry, Draco and Hermione were just finishing at nice restaurant in Diagon Alley. It was Valentine's Day, but it wasn't that busy as they went for an early dinner, because of their three children and because Hermione was two weeks from her due date and didn't feel like being out late._

'_How is our Lilly Jane doing today?' Harry asked, placing his hand on her stomach._

'_She's doing fine, a little still today.' Hermione answered, putting her hand on top of his._

'_Is that okay?' Draco asked, worried._

'_It's fine. Remember the other three were the same near the end. She's just running out of room.' Hermione said with a smile._

'_Alight, well do you two want to do anything else, or shall we go home?' Draco asked her and Harry. _

'_I'm sorry, but I'm very tired.' Hermione said, apologetically to them._

'_Love, you're carrying our baby, its okay if you're tired. Let's go home and see the boys before they go to bed.' Harry said, standing up and helping Hermione out of her chair._

_Hermione froze when she stood and she felt a pain in her abdomen. _

'_You okay?' Draco asked, standing up._

'_Yes, just waiting for you.' Hermione lied, thinking it was a false alarm._

_Hermione stood between Harry and Draco, holding their hands, as they walked down the street to a nearby floo location. Once they got to the floo, Hermione accepted that it was time._

'_I think we should go to St. Mungo's first,' Hermione said to them, before she got into the floo._

'_Why?!' They both responded, in a panic._

'_Contractions started when we left the restaurant,' she explained, then she got into the fireplace and called out, 'St. Mungo's!' She figured they would follow behind her. ~*~_

_~*~ 'Hermione! Draco!' Hermione could hear Ron, yelling from their living room._

_Draco and Hermione headed to the living room, from the dining room._

'_Scorpius, watch over Rose for me,' Hermione said to the seven year old Scorpius._

_When she saw Ron, she knew something was wrong._

'_What happened?' Draco asked, before she could._

'_You two need to get to St. Mungo's. Harry's hurt.' Ron said, his face pale._

'_Is he going to be okay?' Hermione asked quickly._

'_I don't...you two need to get there...it was a cursed knife...it's bad...' Ron said, his face fallen._

'_Hermione go with Ron, I'll get my parents and I'll meet you there,' Draco said, quickly._

_When Hermione got to the hospital, they wouldn't let her go see him. They told her they were doing all they could, but that was the most she got out of anyone. Draco wasn't too far behind. The two of them with Ron sat in the waiting room for over an hour before anyone came out._

'_You two are Mr. Potter's spouses?' The healer asked Draco and Hermione, they both nodded. 'Mr. Potter was stabbed in the back with a cursed knife. It did puncture his lung. The curse on the knife is very dark and the curse is stopping us from being able to heal him. We haven't been able to stop the bleeding and he is having difficulty breathing on his own.'_

'_Oh, Merlin,' Hermione gasped, and hugged onto Draco._

'_What are you doing to help him?' Draco asked._

'_We are giving him blood replenishing potions and we are watching his carefully to make sure his breathing doesn't worsen. We have our curse specialist checking the knife and Mr. Potter over right now, trying to break the curse.'_

'_So basically you know nothing,' Draco said, angrily._

'_We just don't what the curse is yet. Once we get that, we will be able to work on fixing the problem.' The Healer explained, calmly._

_Hermione didn't like the sound. The Healer didn't sound very hopeful, she held onto Draco._

_The night came and went and the three of them camped out in the waiting room. Other's came and visited, hoping for updates or just checking on them. Molly told them not to worry about the children, that Hermione's parents were at Potter Manor with Draco's parents and she would being going to check on them and keep them updated. Parvati had come and checked on them and had told Ron not to worry, that her and Lavender understood that he needed to be there for Harry._

_In the morning, the Healer came back out to talk to them._

'_We were able to stop the curse, but we cannot magically heal the wounds due to the nature of the curse. He will need to heal naturally, but we had to give him so much blood replenishing potion we are not sure what the effect will be and we have only slowed the bleeding, not stopped it. I believe you two should go in and see him, and just...well be prepared for anything to happen in the next few days.' The Healer explained, and Hermione understood. He wanted them to prepare to say goodbye. ~*~_

_~*~ 'So you almost die in the field, and they are worried they will be responsible for the Chosen One's death so they put you on desk duty,' Draco said, with a smile._

'_It's not desk duty. I am the new Head Auror. That is not the same thing. And it's not because I almost died, it's because I got Macnair and Dolohov before I almost died.' Harry responded back._

'_Will you two stop?' Hermione asked, then smiled at Harry, 'I'm so proud of you, Harry.' ~*~_

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Her head was hurting, but though the memories had come fast and jumbled she had sorted them easily enough, much easier than it was when she first got on the potion.

'Hermione!' Harry exclaimed, running over to her bed from the couch in the corner of the room.

'I'm okay. Just a little confused. The memories are still filling in. How long was I out?' Hermione said, look at him. Draco, who had been asleep on the couch, walked over next to Harry.

'Four days you have been out.' Draco said, 'That was very dangerous forcing the memories like that. You could have caused even worse damage.'

'Well it worked, and I am okay. Is the baby okay?' She asked, putting her hand on her stomach.

'Yes, the baby is fine. Where in your memories are you?' Harry asked.

She considered it.

'The last day I remember before waking up a month ago was...um...Lucy's fifth birthday party, or around that. I don't remember Christmas, but I remember her birthday party.' She answered.

'But...that's only a few months ago.' Harry said, in disbelief.

Draco had gone to get a Healer. Hermione explained what she had done and where her memory was.

'So you made it to mid-December of 2009. That may be the closes you will get, but at least it's only three months. We were hoping to get you within two to three years so this is much better than the expected results.' The Healer said positively, but then she quickly changed attitude. 'You are very lucky this worked out for you. What you did was very dangerous and could have either take you back to where you started or even made it where you wouldn't have woken back up.'

'I know, but I was getting frustrated and at least it worked.'

'You are lucky. Either way, I would like you to stay one more night or as long as everything goes smoothly you can go home in the morning.' The Healer said, then left.

'So you don't remember anything about this year?' Harry asked, as he and Draco sat on either side of her.

'No, don't.' Hermione said.

'So, no idea why you walked into to my Potion Lab that day?' Draco asked.

'No, but maybe the Healer is wrong and I might see more. Can I still take the potion?' Hermione asked.

'If you want, I still have plenty left at the Manor for you,' Draco answered.

'I'm just happy we can go back to our normal lives. I missed you, love.' Harry said, and leaned over and kissed her.

'Yes, it is great to have you back. The kids are going to be ecstatic to see you and come home.' Draco said.

'Oh, I can't wait to see the children. I miss them so much. I can't wait be with them at home, and go back to our routine. Then we will have this new little one soon enough.' Hermione said, holding her hand back to her stomach. Harry put his hand over hers and Draco put his hand on top of both theirs. Hermione looked at Harry.

'Just because I accepted we are having baby, does not mean I'm not going to kill you,' she said, seriously.

Harry and Draco chuckled.

'I know,' Harry said and kissed her again. This time, Draco joined them.

Finally it was a kiss they were used to. A kiss between three lovers who had been in love for years and would be in love for years more as they raised their five children together.

A/N: Thanks to my beta, Merch, for looking over this chapter!


	27. Epilogue

A/N: Here it is the end of this story...I want to thank everyone who has read this story, whether you were here from the beginning or just started yesterday. I have written two other stories before, and by the end I hated them and just wanted to end them, but all the reviews, hits, likes, follows with this one...I have enjoyed sharing this story with all of you. I want to thank Merch for being my beta for majority of this story and continuing on to the companion piece. I would also like to thank Circe who was my beta back when I first started this story in 2011 and for Lou_Malfoy for being my beta when I first started back up a few months ago. I hope you all continue to follow the companion story to this, 'Memoria: Somnium Memor.' It won't updated as regularly but if you want to keep track with me look me up on fb, 'Marie Somnium Memor Riddle.' Extras will be added there too! Now after this really long Note, I present the Epilogue of Somnium Memor:

**December 10, 2010**

'I am going to kill both of you!' Hermione screamed from her bed as her husbands quickly dressed and packed.

There was a light knock on the door, then it slowly opened. Scorpius peeked around the door, looking worried. Hermione smiled at him.

'Come in, Scorpius,' Hermione said gently to her son.

'Mom, is everything okay?' Scorpius asked, looking worried as he watched his fathers run around the room.

'Yes, your sister is ready to come out,' Hermione smiled, putting her hand on her protruding belly.

'Really?!' Scorpius said excitedly, running over to her, putting his hands on her belly.

'Yes, now we are heading to St. Mungo's. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley are going to stay here with you. Are the others awake?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, they sent me to see what was happening. We heard you yell and heard noises on the stairs and a lot of voices,' he explained.

'Your dads are just running around to get ready. Your sister is arriving a little early, so we weren't quite ready. The voices were just your grandparents coming over. Go tell everyone everything is fine, and that tomorrow you will get to meet your sister.' Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face as she felt another contraction, she didn't want her eldest son to worry.

'Okay,' he hugged her before he left the room.

Once Scorpius left his parents room, he ran into his siblings in the hall.

'Is mummy okay?' Rose asked him, she was huddled into Albus.

'She is fine, the baby is coming. They are packing for the hospital.' Scorpius informed them.

'I thought I heard Grandma Weasley downstairs,' James said and Scorpius nodded.

'Yes, her and Grandpa are going to stay here.'

'Is mum really going to kill our dads?' Albus looked.

'I don't think so, I think she was just mad that it was taking them so long to pack.' Scorpius answered, unsure why his mum yelled that but he wanted to reassure his siblings.

'So, we get to see our new sister?' Rose asked hopeful.

'Yes, mum said tomorrow. Lets go to bed,' he said, taking Rose's hand and he started guiding her to her room.

'I'm too excited, let's stay up until our sister comes home!' Rose said excitedly.

'Alright, lets hang out in my room then,' Scorpius said.

'Yay!' Rose yelled and ran ahead of them.

'I want to go back to bed,' James complained, stopping his brothers outside Scorpius' room.

'Just come with me. It won't be hard to get her asleep in my bed. Thirty minutes at the most. She can sleep in there with me, she sneaks in my room half the time anyway when she has nightmares. Once she is out you two can go to bed if you want, just help me get her calm.'

'Of course I'll help,' Albus said.

'I guess, but thirty minutes. I just got to sleep when I heard mom.' James said.

'Real quick, while Rose can't hear us; is mom really okay?' Albus asked, Scorpius.

'She is. The baby is coming a little early, but Rose was a little early too and everything was fine. I remember when Sage was born and Aunt Ginny was yelling at our Uncles, just like mom is yelling at our dads. I guess that's normal,' Scorpius answered.

Feeling reassured they walked into the room, and Rose was already asleep in the middle of Scorpius' bed.

'Well, see ya,' James whispered and walked out of the room to his room.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and looked at Albus.

'Go get some sleep, Al,' Scorpius said, quietly.

'Good night,' Albus said, smiling at Scorpius before he left for his own room.

Scorpius sighed as he slipped into bed next to his sister. He didn't understand how a person half his size could take up so much room.

Meanwhile, Draco and Harry got Hermione to the hospital and she gave birth to their second daughter in the early hours of December 11, 2010.

'I'm serious this time, this is it.' Hermione said to her husbands.

She was laying down, resting. Draco sat in a chair next to her, holding their newborn, while Harry sat on the edge of her bed on the same side Draco was.

'With such an age difference she's going to be like an only child, she'll be at Hogwarts by herself,' Harry said, winking at her.

She playfully hit him.

'She will be there with her cousin Riley, and Rose will still be there,' Hermione said.

'It will be Rose's seventh year when this one starts,' Draco said in whispered.

'She'll have Riley, plus Little Arthur and Roxanne aren't much older they will be there,' Hermione argued, not raising her voice.

'Before we move onto the next one, this little one needs a name,' Harry said, trying to change the subject to not upset Hermione.

'This is the first time we didn't have a name ready, I know we changed Rose's name but we still had a name planned,' Draco said.

'Actually, I do have an idea. I had to ask your parents first, which I did a few days ago and they were fine with it,' Hermione said, looking towards Draco.

'You told my parents before us?' Draco asked.

'Yes, just the first name...the middle will be a surprise. I didn't want to upset them, so I wanted to make sure. I was thinking of naming her after your mothers, Draco. Mira Narcissa Potter-Malfoy.' Hermione said nervously.

'I like it,' Harry said, then looked at Draco. 'Draco?'

'I think it's perfect,' Draco said, smiling down at Mira.

**August 1, 2011**

'Alright, Harry take Scorpius to Madame Malkins. Draco, I know you need to go over to the D.A., here's a list of all the potion supplies he needs, and can you stop and get him parchment, quills and ink? I'm going to Flourish and Blotts and we will all meet at Ollivander's.' Hermione said to the group around her.

'Alright Scorpius, we got our orders. Let's march on,' Harry said, standing straight and Scorpius laughed as they 'marched' towards the robe shop.

'And no sidetracking to the Quidditch store!' Hermione yelled after them, then looked at Draco once they were out of earshot, 'Alright, I know you got the potion stuff already. So, parchment, quills, ink and an owl.'

'Alright, and you still agree an Eagle Owl?' Draco asked.

'Yes, he liked yours. I really think thats what he would like the best, but if you see an owl that just looks right when you're there, then go with that.' Hermione said, then added, 'Alright, lets go I don't want to miss him getting his wand.'

Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss, and headed toward Flourish and Blotts. As she walked towards the store, she was glad they had left the other four with her parents. When they got Scorpius' Hogwarts letter, they decided they will only take him and make the day about him. They figured they would do this for each of their children's first year. She got his books, and put them into her purse that had an extendable charm on it, similar to the one she used that year on the run with Harry and Ron.

Draco and Hermione made it to Ollivander's before Harry and Scorpius. Draco had gotten Scorpius a gorgeous, two-year old, male Eagle Owl. It was mostly white and black, with yellowish eyes.

'I love him, I think Scorpius will too.' Hermione said to Draco.

Which Scorpius did. He hugged and thanked his parents, excited over having his own owl. They then went into Ollivander's together. Behind the counter was a middle age man, Garrick Ollivander, Jr. He had taken over his father's business after Garrick Ollivander, Senior, retired after the war had ended.

'Welcome, welcome,' the younger, Mr. Ollivander said.

'Hi, we're here to get our son his first wand,' Harry said.

'Ahh, yes, Mr. Scorpius Potter-Malfoy will be starting Hogwarts this year, yes,' Ollivander said, in the same mystical voice his father always had.

'Yes, I am,' Scorpius said with a smile as he stepped in front of the counter.

'Alright, let's see,' Ollivander started digging through some boxes.

He pulled a black box out it brought it forward.

'Let's try this one, Holly with phoenix feather.' He handed the wand to Scorpius, 'Just wave it around a bit.'

Scorpius did, and the papers from Ollivanders desk flew into the air.

'I guess not,' he took the wand back and started looking again while mumbling, 'Something a little stronger I think.' He handed a second wand to Scorpius. ' Hemlock with doxy wings, a little temperamental, give it a wave.'

Scorpius waved and all the boxes behind Ollivander flew off the shelves and onto the floor.

'Sorry,' Scorpius mumbled, placing the wand down.

'Alright, maybe a little too much attitude in that wand….' Ollivander tried a few more, all having similar effects. Finally he grabbed one in a red case. 'A friend of mine in Australia suggested trying to use eucalyptus a few years ago, I haven't made many, but the few I have sold, their owners come back and say they love them.' He pulled the wand out of the box, '10 ¼ inches, Eucalyptus with a dragon heartstring core.'

Scorpius could feel the connection immediately. His parents had tried to explain what it felt like when they first held their wand but he now understood why it was hard for them to explain. He waved the wand and green and red sparks flew from the end.

'There you go. This wand will follow your will, and it will work well with non verbal spells when you're older,' Ollivander said, with a grin.

Draco paid for the wand then the four of them headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

**September 1, 2013**

'I am not going to be a Hufflepuff!' James yelled at his brother.

'One of you three will be, and I'm betting it will be you,' Scorpius said with a smirk.

'Leave him alone,' Molly, Percy's daughter, piped in.

'It's true, between the three of us, we have three houses covered.' Dominique, Bill's daughter, pointing between herself, Scorpius and her sister, Victoire. 'Odds are at least one of you three will be in Hufflepuff so we have at least one person in each house.'

'I'm going to be in Gryffindor,' Robert, George's son, mumbled, looking out the window.

Everyone in the compartment went quiet. The older three were glad they got the younger three worried. They were about halfway to Hogwarts and it was going to be James, Molly and Robert's first year, and they had been nervous all summer over what house they were going to be in. Victoire, Scorpius and Dominique had been giving them a different story every time they asked on how the sorting ceremony went, and none of their parents, grandparents, aunts or uncles would say anything.

'It's going to be fun having seven of us here this year,' Dominique said, breaking the silence.

'There is only six of us,' Victoire pointed out.

'Just because you don't count Teddy as our cousin, doesn't mean the rest of us don't,' Dominique said to her sister.

'Why don't you count Teddy as our cousin?' Molly asked.

'Well...he's not...he's a...a family friend.' Victoire said, slightly flustered. 'He's not blood.'

Everyone stared at her for a moment.

'So what does that make me and James then? We're not blood!' Scorpius said, slightly hurt.

'Oh,' Victoire's face dropped, as she forgot about that fact, 'Well, you're different. Of course you two are family.'

'What's the difference?' James asked.

'It just is!' Victoire huffed as she got off and left the compartment.

'What was all that about?' Scorpius asked Dominique.

'I don't know. It started over the summer, she started correcting me.' Dominique answered.

'Girls,' Scorpius mumbled.

'Hey!' Molly and Dominique yelled.

'Sorry,' Scorpius said.

**September 1, 2014**

'This is too many first years in one place!' Scorpius said, in fake horror.

Scorpius and Dominique had gone to find them, leaving James, Molly and Robert to save their seats. They found them only a couple compartments away. Five more of their family was joining this year, James's brother, Albus, Dominique's brother, Louis, Ginny's son, Hugo, and Ron's twins, Kelly and Daniel.

'Go away,' Kelly told them.

'I was just making sure my little brother found somewhere to sit just fine,' Dominique said, with a fake smile to her younger sibling, Louis, who was sitting on the same bench as Kelly and Daniel.

'Well he did, so were good now. Bye-bye.' Kelly waved at them.

'Why do you think she wants us to leave, Dom?' Scorpius said, acting hurt.

'I don't know, maybe she doesn't want to play our game?' Dominique said.

'Oh, come on, one more time. This is our last chance with this lot.' Scorpius said, as he walked in and sat himself between Albus and Hugo.

Dominique sat across from him, squeezing in between Louis and Daniel, which made Daniel move closer to Kelly so she was moved up against the window.

'Alright, I'll go first,' Scorpius said, 'Albus will be Hufflepuff.'

'Hey!' Albus said.

'Louis, hmmm, I think you have the brains for a Ravenclaw.' Dominique told her little brother.

'Daniel will be with Louis in Ravenclaw,' Scorpius told Dominique.

They had been playing this game all summer, and they changed their answers every time, because they knew it annoyed them.

'Kelly is a Slytherin, no denying that,' Dominique said, as Kelly put her forehead against the glass of the window, trying to ignore them.

'That leaves Hugo….hmmm...I think he'll be the lone Gryffindor of this group.' Scorpius said as he got up.

'I think that sums it up, a Huffle, a Slytherin, a Gryffindork and two Ravenclaws. Not bad.' Dominique said to Scorpius as they left the compartment.

'That's not as fun as it use to be,' Scorpius said as they walked to their compartment.

'I know, they don't react like they did at the beginning of the summer,' Dominique sighed.

They both laughed as they entered their compartment.

'Did you get them going again?' James asked with a smile.

'No, I think we over did it,' Dominique said.

'Oh well, maybe next year,' Robert said.

'You only get Emily next year,' Molly reminded them.

There was grumbling among the boys, they knew Fred's daughter, Emily, wouldn't be bothered by them.

'Well I think we get a lot the year after. That's when Rose starts, and don't the triplets and Sage start with her?' James asked the group.

'That's when my sister, Lucy, starts too,' Molly said.

'That's six more, wow, the whole school year will feel like a family get together.' James said.

Suddenly their door was opening, and Victoire, with her new Prefect badge pinned to her school robes, was standing in the doorway.

'I thought I told you five to leave the younger kids alone!' she yelled at them.

'Hey! I didn't do anything,' Molly told her cousin.

'Just because you have that badge, doesn't mean you can suddenly boss us around,' Scorpius said.

'No the fact I can owl your parents means you should listen,' she said to him.

'Really? I can owl your parent too,' Scorpius said, smirking at her.

Victoire blushed and walked out.

Everyone looked at Scorpius.

'What do you have on her?' James asked.

'That is between me and her,' Scorpius said, getting his robes out to start changing.

He knew he didn't want to let his information get out yet. It had been about six months since he walked in on Teddy and Victoire in a compromising position in a empty classroom and he wasn't about to let that advantage go now.

**July 2015**

'Boys! Your letters are here!' Hermione called up the stairs.

She could hear all her children, except her four year old Mira, who was standing next to her, running from their rooms and down the stairs. Harry and Draco were there too, they all wanted to be there to see Scorpius open his letter. His had something in it, and he had been going on to them all summer that he was hoping to be the new captain of his quidditch team, as his current captain has graduated last year. Scorpius was first down the stairs.

'Let me see,' Scorpius said excitedly.

'Hold on,' Hermione said, and acted like she was really concentrating on the names on each one.

'Mummmm,' Scorpius whined, as James and Albus stood on either side of him.

Rose came down the stairs behind them, and went to stand by Harry and Draco as her letter won't be there for another year. Hermione smiled as she handed Albus his letter, then James, and finally handed Scorpius his.

'There's something in here!' he said excitedly, feeling the letter before he tore it open.

His whole family watched as he pulled out the badge, but his face quickly went from excited to confused and he looked back in the envelope.

'What's wrong?' Draco asked.

Scorpius looked at him, he raised his hand and showed them the badge. It was a Prefect's badge.

'Well, that's not too surprising. You are on top in your year, and you stay out of trouble,' Hermione said, with a slight glance at James, who wasn't as good at staying out of trouble.

'I know. I am excited about being a Prefect. I just really thought I would get captain. I caught the snitch, I won us the Cup.' Scorpius said.

'Barely, Robert and I almost had enough points that it wouldn't have mattered who caught the snitch.' James said, with a smile.

'James,' Hermione scolded.

James and Robert were both Chaser for their house team, and even though it was only their first year on the team, they were already considered the best chasers their team had had in years. Most of this was due to them playing together for years before they came to Hogwarts so they already played together well. The third Chaser was okay, but she had been a seventh year and the stress of her N.E.W.T.s had her tired and distracted most the time. Now that they were gone and Hugo was going to be in his second year, they were hoping to get him on the team and they would be unstoppable, at least that was James' plan.

'It takes a whole team to win Scorpius, and isn't one of your beater's older? Maybe they are giving him a chance to be captain.' Harry said to him.

'I know, it's just if I didn't get it this time, then Terrance got it. He's only a year older, so my next chance won't be until my seventh year.' Scorpius said, disappointment in his voice.

'I'm sure you'll get it, but until then, at least you are a Prefect. I bet Victoire will be excited, you'll be Prefects together,' Hermione said, pulling him into a hug.

Mira saw Hermione hug Scorpius, so she copied and hugged one of Scorpius' legs. Scorpius hugged his mom back, then smiled down at Mira. He leaned down and picked up his youngest sibling, she giggled.

'You're right. I was...I really thought I had it. I'm going to Owl Victoire.' Scorpius said.

'Tori!' Mira yelled, excitedly.

'You want to write a letter to Tori, Mira?' Scorpius asked, smiling at her.

'Ya!'

'Alright, let's go,' Scorpius said, walking up the stairs holding her.

**July 2017**

'Hogwart's letters,' Draco called to the table, as he went through the mail Dobby just brought in.

The whole family was sitting at their dining room table for breakfast, and suddenly everyone was excited. Harry sat at the head of the table. Draco was on his right and Hermione on his left. Scorpius sat at the end of the table. Next to Draco was Rose then Albus, and next to Hermione was Mira then James. At fifteen and seventeen, James and Scorpius were allowed to sit next to each other at the table.

Draco handed Rose her letter for her second year, then handed Albus the other three for him to pass out. Both Scorpius and James quickly ripped their letters open as they could tell they had something in it.

'Yes! Captain!' James called out showing his badge to the table, his parents congratulating him.

'I'm head boy!' Scorpius said excitedly after staring at his badge for a moment.

There was a chorus of congratulating.

'Still not captain, I bet Ellie got it,' he said.

James and Albus looked at each other.

'Oh...Elllllliiiiieeeee,' James said, mockingly.

'Stop it,' Scorpius said, playfully shoving James.

'James, leave him alone, Ellie is a brilliant witch.' Hermione said, defending Scorpius' girlfriend.

'She'll be a great captain.' Scorpius said.

'Is it this Friday the Brunt's are coming over for dinner?' Harry asked Scorpius.

'Yes,' Scorpius answered, as he was reading his head boy letter.

'Mira and Rose are going over to Ginny's, Albus is going Ron's and James is going to George's,' Hermione said.

'That will be good, then we will be able to concentrate on Ellie's parents.' Draco said.

Harry, Hermione and Draco were all excited and nervous, though they would never tell their children this. They were having dinner with their first child's girlfriend's parents. Scorpius was of age and about to start his final year at Hogwarts, and his girlfriend was too. They had been together most of the previous school year and were talking of a future together. She may or may not be 'the one' but Scorpius had wanted their parents to meet, but they both wanted to finish their final school year before they decided anything.

Rose had 'accidently' let it slip that James had been getting close to a girl and that he had been owling her all summer. They hadn't told him that they knew, they were waiting to see if he would tell them first. It was all happening so fast, but they were enjoying watching their children become young adults and glad their Mira was still so young.

_~*~The End~*~_

A/N: Once again. Thank you everyone for reading. And thank you for all the well wises on my surgery. They went into my left wrist expecting to find and remove a cyst, which they did, but they also found a bone spur and removed that as well. So surgery went well, my stitches get removed in a few days, but it will still take a few weeks for my wrist to be back to full strength, so it may be a week or two before an update on Memoria but know I am currently working on three different chaps for it and I have several idea and of course if anyone wants to make any suggestions I will gladly try to write whatever you guys ask for!


End file.
